German exonyms (Transylvania)
Below is a list of German language exonyms for towns and villages in Transylvania, Romania. The Romanian names are listed first, followed by the German names. A * Abram = Abrahamsdorf * Abrămuţ = Sankt Abraham in der Bihor * Abrud = Grossschlatten, Altenburg, Schlattenburg * Abrud-Cerniţa = Altenburg-Tschernitzbach * Abrud-Sat = Abruden, Seidt * Abrud-Sat-Cristea = Christl, Christea * Abrud-Selişte = Altenburg-Sellischt * Abucea = Buschendorf, Buschdorf * Abud Abodu = Ambuten * Abuş = Absdorf, Abtsdorf, Abuss * Acăţari = Aschdorf, Achsdorf, Achatiusdorf * Aciliu = Tetscheln, Telscheln, Tetschlen * Acâș = Fürstendorf, Achsdorf, Akeschdorf, Akoschen * Aciua = Atschau * Acmariu = Meergrub * Acriş = Engerisch * Adalin = Adeldorf, Adaling, Edlersdorf, Edlinsdorf, Aderling, Ardeling * Adămeşti = Sankt Adam * Adămuş = Adamesch, Adam, Adamsdorf * Adoni = Adrin, Adring * Adrian (Mureş) = Adrian * Adrian (Satu Mare) = Gut Sankt Adrian, Adriani, Adriansburg * Adrianu Mare = Gross Sankt Adrian * Adrianu Mic = Klein Sankt Adrian * Ady Endre = Allerheiligen * Aghireş = Erlsdorf * Aghireşu = Erldorf * Aghireşu-Fabrici = Erldorf-Hütte * Agârbiciu, Cluj = Erlendorf, Erlenmarkt * Agârbiciu, Sibiu = Arbegen, Erbegen, Erlendorf * Agnita = Agnetheln, Agnethlen, Agnethen * Agrieş = Engerisch * Agrieşel = Unterengerisch * Agrij = Egreden, Stachelsdorf * Agriș, Cluj = Egrisch, Engerisch * Agriș, Satu Mare = Erlendorf * Agrişteu = Erlenwald, Erlendorf,Ajreschteln * Agrişu de Jos = Untererlenbach * Agrişu de Sus = Obererlenbach * Aita Mare = Aitau * Aita Medie = Mittelaitau * Aita Seacă = Trockenaitau * Aiton = Eiten * Aiud = Strassburg am Mieresch, Grossenyed, Engeten, Egydstadt * Aiudul de Sus = Egisdorf, Egydsdorf * Alămor = Mildenburg, Makenberg, Mecklenberg, Sachsenhausen * Alba Iulia Cetate = Burg, Festung } Weissenburg * Alba Iulia = Weissenburg, Karlsburg, Carlsburg (+ Wallenbach/Aschenbach/Noneck †, oggi scomparso) * Albac = Klein-Goldenbach * Albeşti (Bihor) = Albest * Albeşti (Mureş) = Weissenkirch * Albeștii Bistriței = Weisskirchen, Weißkirch, Weisskirch-Bistritz * Albi = Weissendorf * Albiş (Bihor) = Albesch, Albisch, Albysch * Albiş = Weisskirchen * Aldămaş * Aldea = Abtsdorf * Aldorful de Jos = Niederwallendorf * Alecuş = Elkendorf * Aleșd = Ellesch * Aleuş = Elisfeld * Alexandriţa = Alexanderdorf * Aliceni = Kleintarholtz * Aliza = Alisahof * Alma = Almen, Almaschken * Alma Vii = Almen * Almăşel = Kleinalmasch * Almaş-Sălişte = Seligsdorf * Almaşu de Mijloc = Mittel -Obstdorf, Mitter-Apfelfeld * Almaşu = Gross Almasch, Almatz * Almaşu Mare (Alba) = Gross-Obstdorf, Groß-Apfelfeld * Almaşu Mare (Bihor) = Sankt Kosmas in der Bihor, Almasch * Almaşu Mic (Bihor) = Almisch! * Almaşu Mic (Bihor) = Kleinalmasch * Almaşu Mic (Hunedoara) = Obstdorf, Kl. Apfelfeld * Almaşu Mic de Munte = Klein-Almasch, Klein-Obstdorf * Almaşu Sec = Trockenfeld * Alparea = Alpern, Albrecht * Alţina = Altzen; Holzenaudorf * Alun 1,2 = Nussdorf * Alungeni = Futschdorf, Langendorf, Warmdorf * Aluniş (Cluj) = Rädern, Pergelinsdorf, Pergelsdorf * Aluniş (Harghita) = Manjerusch, Magnarusch * Aluniş (Mureş) = Haseldorf, Monja, Magiaren * Aluniş (Sălaj) = Schönhaus, Schönau * Alunişu = Mären * Alunişul = Gauern, Gauren * Alverna = Alwerna * Amați = Amatz * Ambru = Sankt Ambrosius * Ambud = Wampelsdorf, Wampoldsdorf, Ombud * Amnaş Amlaş = Hamlesch, Omlesch; Humilasch * Ampoiţa = Ampoifluss, Klein Ompeil, Ompeilsdorf * Andici = Anditz * Andreeni = Andreasdorf, Andresdorf * Andreneasa = Sankt Andreas, Andronest * Andrid = Ehrendred, Heidrichsdorf, Andreasdorf, Enderit * Androchel = Underten * Angheleşti = Engelsdorf * Angheluş = Engelthal, Engelsberg * Angofa = Ungefug Umgefug * Anieș = Dombhater-Sauerbrunnen, Sauerbrunn * Aninoasa (Covasna) = Erlenbach * Aninoasa = Schwylberg * Ant = Ant * Antăş = Andorf, Toneschdorf * Apa = App * Apahida = Bruckendorf, Odendorf, Brenndorf, Briegendorf, Apehit * Apalina = Odendorf, Bendorf, Brenndorf, Briegendorf, Abswald * Apaţa = Nonnendorf, Geist, Geyst * Apateu (Bihor) = Abtsdorf, ! Apathy, Apath * Apateu (Satu Mare) = Heiligengeist * Apatiu = Abtsdorf * Apold = Trapold, Trappold, Trapolden * Apoldu de Jos = Klein-Pold, Klein-Apolden Niederpolden * Apoldu de Sus = Gross-Pold, Grosspolden, Gross-Apolden, Oberpold,Oberpolden * Apoş = Abstdorf, Appesdorf * Araci = Arendorf, Arndorf * Arănieş = Golddorf * Arcalia = Kallesdorf, Arkl, Kallersdorf * Archia = Archdorf, Erzdorf, Arkdorf * Archid Erkeden, Mahldorf * Archiş Sächsisch Erkes * Archita Arkeden, Erkeden, Archeten * Archiud = Arkeden; Erkeden * Arcuş = Aarkosch * Ardan = Garendorf, Garndorf, Jordan, Arndorf * Ardeova = Walddorf, Waldhof * Ardeu = Walddorf, Waldhof * Ardud = Schönberg, Erdeed * Ardud Vii = Hoch-Schönberg * Ardusat = Waldhütten * Arduzel = Brenndorf * Arghişu = Argendorf * Arieşeni = Leppusch * Arieșu de Câmp = Goldenfeld * Arieșu de Pădure = Goldenthal * Arini = Furkeschdorf, Fuchsdorf, Erlen * Ariniș = Elrück, Erlenhang * Ariuşd = Erlburg, Erlberg, Starkenberg, Awreschden * Armăşeni = Menessen * Armăşenii Noi = Neudorf * Armeni = Urmenen, Armenen, Armener * Armeniş = Armenen * Arpăşel = Kleinalbrecht * Arpaşu de Sus (+ Albota) = Ober-Arpasch, Ober-Birndorf (+ Glashütte) * Arpaşu = Rumänisch Arpasch * Arpaşul de Jos = Unter-Arpasch, Birndorf, Ratsch, Rückesch * Arşiţa (Bihor) = Arschitzau * Arşiţa = Arschitz * Arşiţa (Mureş) = Arschitz * Arsuri = Arsur * Arţi = Artz * Aruncuta = Goldbrunn * Arvăţeni = Waisendorf * Asău Hosusău = Langenau * Asău = Assau * Aşchileu Mare = Gross-Schwalbendorf * Aşchileu Mic = Klein-Schwalbendorf * Asinip = Frauendorf, Frauenvolk, Frauenberg, Mariazell * Aspra = Aspersdorf * Aştileu = Uschelau * Asuaju de Jos = Waldhütten an der Neubach * Asuaju de Sus = Herzwunsch * Atea = Vaterdorf * Ateaş = Attasch, Hattisch * Ateiu = Ette * Aţel Gară = Etzel-Banhof * Aţel = Hetzeldorf, Etzel * Atia = Vaterdorf * Atiaş = Attisch * Atid = Aderdorf * Aţintiş = Zinzendorf * Augustin = Agestendorf, Agestenburg, Augustenburg, Augustinsdorf, Augustin * Aurel Vlaicu (Hunedoara) = Benzenz, Benzendorf * Aurel Vlaicu (Mureş) = Wolkendorfergrund, Grand, Haufen * Auşeu = Wöschei * Avram Iancu (Bihor) = Kemmen, Kemmin, Kemin * Avram Iancude Sus, Alba = Obervidra, Ober-Wider, Oberwidder * Avrămeşti (Harghita) = Sankt Abraham * Avrămeşti (Mureş) = Abrahamsberg * Avrig = Freck, Fryk * Axente Sever = Frauendorf B * Baba = Altdorf, Baben * Babarunca = Babarunk * Băbăşeşti = Brintz * Băbdiu = Haberndorf, Haberdorf, Habendorf, Zepurtz * Băbeni = Goldfeld * Băbesti = Kleinwabing * Băbiu = Zaubendorf, Baben * Băboasa = Babitsch * Babța = Bohnenfeld, Klein-Schnackendorf, Babtz * Băbuţiu = Babutz * Băcâia = Bachendorf, Backendorf, Bachnen * Băcăinţi = Bocksdorf, Krugendorf * Bacea = Hirtendorf * Băcel + Baştelec = Wolfsgrund * Băcia = Schäferdorf, Bockendorf, Backendorf * Baciu (Braşov) = Batschendorf, Bazendorf, Basendorf, Lurtschendorf * Baciu (Cluj) = Botschendorf, Batschdorf * Bădăcin = Badatschen, Bedeschin * Bădeni = Bagendorf, Bogendorf * Bădeşti = Badock, Petersberg * Badon = Baldensdorf * Băgaciu (Cluj) = Disteldorf * Băgaciu (Mureş) = Bogeschdorf, Bogistorf * Băgara = Wurmdorf * Băgău = Bogendorf * Bahnea = Bachnen, Bachen Backen * Băi de Nămol * Baia Craiului = Königsgruben, Königsgrub, Unterhammer * Baia de Arieş = Offenburg, Umberg, Onimberg, Schwendburg, Schwend, Schlossburg * Baia de Criş = Altenburg, Altenberg * Baia Mare = Frauenbach, Neustadt, Frauenseifen * Baia Sprie = Mittelstadt, Mitterberg * Baia Veche = Altstadt * Baica = Banicken * Băieşti = Bayeschd, Bayeschdorf, Bajest * Băile Balvanyoş = Bad Götzenburg * Băile Beltiug = Bad Bildegg * Băile Bogat = Bad Reichsdorf * Băile Borșa = Bad Pfefferfeld, Bad Borscha * Băile Borsec = Bad Borseck * Băile Călan = Bad Klandorf * Băile Caşin = Bad Kason * Băile Chirui = Kirulbad, Königsbad * Băile Cisar = Kaisersbad * Băile Ciucsângeorgiu = Sankt Georgenbad * Băile Codlea = Zeidner Waldbad, * Băile Cojocna = Bad Salzgrub * Băile Dungo = Bad Ockland * Băile Felix = Felixbad * Băile Homorod (Braşov) = Honterusbad * Băile Homorod (Harghita) = Homoroden, Bad Homorod, * Băile Madicsa = Bad Maditsch * Băile Mai = Bischofsbad * Băile Miercurea Ciuc = Bad Helwig * Băile Mureş = Bad Mieresch * Băile Someşeni = Bad Somesch * Băile Sovata = Bad Sowata * Băile Şugaş = Salzbad, Schugaschbad * Băile Termale Boghiş = Warmbad * Băile Tinca = Bad Tenken * Băile Turda = Salzbad * Băile Tuşnad = Bad Tuschnad, Kaiserbad, Kaiserbad Tusnád * Băile Veneţia de Jos = Kleingrub * Băile Vlăhiţa = Bad Wallendorf * Băişoara = Kleingrub, Ginsdorf * Băiţa (Bihor) = Kupferberg * Băiţa (Cluj) = Pettendorf, Ger * Băiţa (Hunedoara) = Pernseifen * Băița, Maramureș = Steinbruch, Trestenburg * Băiţa (Mureş) = Ginsdorf, Deutschgrub, Gindusdorf, Banzen * Băiţa de sub Codru = Lauengrub, Waschwerk * Băiuţ = Elsdorf, Elisabethsdorf, Elisabethburg * Băla = Beldorf, Bolla, Balla, Bälersdorf, Ballendorf * Bălaia = Rossbach * Bălan (Harghita) = Kupferbergwerk * Bălan (Sălaj) = Blasenkirchen * Bălana = Ballan * Bălata = Böllat * Bălăuşeri = Bladenmarkt, Blademarkt, Bladen * Balc = Balkendorf+Klosthal, Ballig * Bălc = Wallack * Bălcaciu = Bulkesch, Bolkatsch, Bulgatsch, Bolgatsch, Bulgesch, Schmegen * Bălceşti Noi = Neuwalk * Bălceşti = Walk, Balsam * Balda = Balden * Baldovin = Baldowing, Badwing, Balden * Băleni = Balaling, Balillen * Bălnaca = Balnik * Bălnaca-Groși = Balnikwald * Balomir Balomiren, Ballomiren, Balmiren * Balomiru de Cîmp = Belendorf, Ballendorf, Balmiren * Balşa = Baleschen, Balsamen, Balza * Bălşeşti = Niederdorf * Ban = Ober-Bandorf * Bancu = Sankt Benedikt * Band = Bandorf * Bănişor = Unter-Bandorf, Unter-Baandorf * Băniţa = Bansdorf * Banpotoc = Bonbach, Bunbach, Banebach * Banţa = Baantz * Bara = Barrhieg * Bâra = Kreutzdorf * Bărăbanţ = Weindorf * Bărăi = Baren * Baraolt = Siebenfelden, Baroth, Woralden * Bărăşti = Barest * Bărăştii Haţegului = Bareschden * Bărăştii Iliei = Baress * Baraţcoş = Bratzgusch * Bărbătenii de Sus = Ober Borbaten * Bărbeşti = Berbest * Bărboşi = Bartfeld * Barbura = Barbersdorf * Barcani = Barkanglashütte * Bârcea Mare = Gross-Sammetdorf, Grossbertschen * Bârcea Mică = Klein-Sammetdorf, Kleinbertschen * Barcia = Bartsch * Barcolţa = Barkoltz * Bărcut = Bekokten, Brekolten, Bekojken, Perkütten * Bărdeşti = Bardesch, Bardischdorf * Bărdeşti 2 = Bärdendorf (oggi scomparso †) * Bârdeşti = Berdest * Bârgău = Klein Schikerlau, Klein Schykerlau * Bârghiş = Bürgisch, Bürgesch, Burgesch, Schierlingdorf, Bürkösch * Bariu = Baardorf, Surian * Bârla = Berldorf, Biereldorf, Berlsdorf, Berleten * Bârlea = Birlest * Bârleşti = Onack * Bărleşti = Berlest * Bârlibaş = Sankt Barnabas * Bârlibăşoaia = Schafdorf * Barmod = Bernhold, Bernold * Bârnădel = Kleinberndt * Bârnadu = Berndt * Bârsa = Dob-Neudorf * Bârsana (Alba) = Berschan-Seite * Bârsana, Maramureș = Petermannsdorf, Borschendorf, Berschenhof * Bârsău = Walddorf * Bârsău de Jos = Unter-Breksen, Unterbergsau, Unterhütte * Bârsău de Sus = Ober-Breksen, Oberbergsau, Oberhütte * Bârsău Mare = Bersdorf * Bârsăuţa = Kleinbersdorf * Bârza = Bersch * Bârzan = Bersein * Bârzava = Erbsendorf, Borzowen * Bârzogani = Bersogein * Baru = Gross-Elephant * Baru Mic = Klein-Elephant * Barza = Gurabarse * Basarabasa = Bassaraben * Băsești = Eliasdorf, Egersdorf * Baştea = Thurdorf, Thurnfeld, Turmfeld, Bastei * Bața = Bathzen * Băţălar = Balthsdorf * Băţanii Mari = Grossbatzendorf * Băţanii Mici = Kleinbatzendorf * Batăr = Barth * Bătarci = Batartsch * Batin = Battendorf, Betendorf, Bettendorf * Batiz = Batisen, Batiss, Batitz, Pottisdorf, Betzdorf * Batoş = Botsch, Batesch, Batosch * Bătrîna = Altendorf, Bettring * Băuţar = Niederbautzen * Băuţaru Superior = Oberbautzen, Pautzern * Bazna = Baassen, Bossern, Brassen, Brossen, Oberbassen Bensen * Bazna-Băi = Baaßner Bad, Baaßner Jodbad * Beberani = Gross Kalibaschen * Beca = Holzmühle * Becaş = Bekasch * Becheni = Pellendorf * Beclean = Betlen, Bethlensdorf, Bethlen * Beclean (Braşov) = Badlinen, Betlen, Betlehem * Beclean (Harghita) = Bethlensdorf, Zeklerbetlen, Bethlsdorf * Beclenuţ = Kleinbethlen * Bedeciu = Betzen * Bedeni = Bedelheim * Beia = Meeburg, Mehburg, Mähdorf * Beica de Jos = Ungarisch-Deutsch Birk, Ungarisch-Deutsch Belken, Ungarisch-Deutsch Pelikan * Beica de Sus = Wallachisch-Birk, Wallachisch Pelikan * Beiuș = Weißschloß, Binsch, Bins * Beiuşele = Kleinbins * Bejan = Bessendorf, Betzendorf, Betlehem * Bejan-Târnăviţa = Kleinbessendorf * Belani = Bela, Biela, Bersdorf, Berosdorf * Beldiu = Beldendorf * Belejeni = Beleschen * Belfir = Lichtenberg * Belin = Blumendorf, Boellen, Boelln * Belin-Vale = Boellenbach * Belioara = Bellawar * Beliş = Seedorf * Beltiug = Bildegg, Waldeck in der Krassen, Beldeck * Bencea = Bagendorf, Bägendorf, Berkendorf * Bendorf = Bendorf * Benesat = Bendorf, Benediktsdorf * Beneşti = Bendorf, Bägendorf, Bajendorf * Benic = Bendesdorf, Benchesdorf * Benţid = Bentzendorf * Berbeşti = Deutsch Barthdorf * Berc = Rabenthal * Bercea = Bertschen * Berceni Bertschen * Berchez = Walddorf, Berkessenbach * Berchezoaia = Waldbach, Banndorf, Balkendorf * Berchieşu = Sperberdorf, Berckan * Bercu (Hunedoara) = Berkan * Bercu (Satu Mare) = Nickelsberg * Bercu Nou = Neuberg, Neuberck * Berea = Berendorf, Schwäbisch Bere * Berechiu = Berking, Berekin * Bereni = Berein * Berghia = Bergendorf, Starkenberg * BerghinBerghiu = Bluthroth, Blutried * Berindan Berind = Werendorf * Berindu = Berndorf, Wallachisch Werendorf * Berința = Brentzendorf, Klosterdorf * Beriu = Lammdorf, Bärend, Birndorf * Berivoi = Berwein, Gross-Berwein, Gross-Beriwa, Boer * Berivoii Mici = Kleinberwein, Klein-Beriwa * Bernadea = Bernhardsdorf, Bernhardt * Berveni = Berben, Berbi, Hertwigsdorf * Beța, Alba = Benzendorf * Beta, Harghita = Bethamen * Beteşti = Betelsdorf, Betthendorf * Betfia = Betfei * Beu = Betendorf * Beudiu = Belt * Bezded = Besdeden, Bisdet, Bisdelt * Bezid = Besendorf * Bezidu Nou = Neudorf, Jerusalemsdorf * Beznea = Bernau * Biborţeni = Bibarz * Bic = Buche * Bica = Bikl * Bica (Cluj) = Wallachisch Bickel * Bicăcel = Jantschau * Bicaci = Wikatsch * Bicălatu = Ungarisch-Buckel, Buchendorf * Bicaşu = Bikisch * Bicău = Wickau, Bikontz * Bicaz = Farrendorf, Fahrendorf * Bicaz-Chei = Apfelfeld * Bicazu Ardelean = Krötendorf * Bicfalău = Bickdorf, Bick * Bichigiu = Buchendorf, Bickisch * Bichiş = Buchendorf, Bicks * Bicsad-Glăşărie = Bixad-Glashütte * Bidigeşti = Biddizest * Bidiu = Bodendorf, Bedendorf, Betendorf, Bidda * Biertan = Birthälm, Birthalmen * Biharia = Bihorstadt, Bihorsdorf, Bihor, Bihar, (+ Regen †, + Eichensdorf, Eicha, Eichersdorf†, + Henz†, + Buldersdorf†, oggi scomparsi) * Biia = Bendendorf, Bendorf, Benden, Bainden, Bien * Bilbor = Belbern * Bilghez = Bulgern * Birtin (Bihor) = Wallachisch Bertensdorf, Bertein, Berten * Birtin (Hunedoara) = Birten * Biscaria = Dedendorf, Dodelndorf, Dollendorf * Bisericani = Heiligengeist * Bistra (Alba) = Bistrau * Bistra (Bihor) = Wallachisch-Neudorf * Bistra (Harghita) = Bistrau * Bistra, Maramureș = Bistrau!, Petrowabistra * Bistra Mureşului = Eckendorf an der Mieresch * Bistrița = Bistritz, Nösen * Bistrița Bârgăului= Borgo-Bistritz, Burgaubistritz * Bita = Biten, Benden * Biuşa = Böschkirchen, Beußhausen * Bixad, Covasna = Bixad * Bixad, Satu Mare= Bixad * Bizuşa-Băi = Stinkenbach, Steindorf * Blaj = Blasendorf * Blaja = Blasenkirchen * Blăjel = Klein-Blasendorf * Blăjeni = Bleschen, Plessen * Blăjenii de Jos = Unter-Blasendorf * Blăjenii de Sus = Ober-Blasendorf * Blăjeni-Vulcan = Wolkersdorf b. Bleschen * Blaj-Sat = Kleinblasendorf * Blandiana = Stumpach * Blidăreşti = Thaldorf * Blidari = Steinburg, Steinberg * Blidireasa = Blidirass * Blumena = Blumenau * Boarta = Michelsdorf * Bobaia = Bobey * Bobîlna (Cluj) = Krautfeld, Albrecht, Alpareten * Bobîlna (Hunedoara) = Babeln, Babolin, Bawelin, Baboln * Bobocea = Bobotsch * Bobohalma = Repsdorf, Repsendorf, Rupsdorf * Bobota = Wickengrund, Babutzendorf, Bobutzendorf * Boceşti = Bozest * Bocicău = Botschko, Botschkau * Bocicoel = Klein-Botschko, Klein-Botschkau * Bocicoiu Mare = Gross-Botschko, Groß-Botschko * Bociu = Botschen, Bootsch * Bocşa Mare = Poschackenberg * Bocşa = Wallachisch Baken, Wallachisch Bokschan, Bogschan * Bocşiţa = Boxendorf, Ungarisch Baken * Bocşitura = Potschitur * Bod = Brenndorf, Bringendorf, Brignendorf, Breckendorf * Bodia = Budendorf * Bodiu = Bodenthal * Bodoc = Bodendorf * Bodogaia = Unter-Mariendorf * Bodola = Bodelen, Bödilan, Bodeln, Budillen * Bodoş = Bodsdorf * Bodreşti = Bodrest * Bodrog = Bodroch * Bogata (Cluj) = Wüst-Bogath * Bogata (Mureş) = Bogaten an der Mieresch, Emmaus * Bogata de Jos = Reichdorf * Bogata de Sus = Unterreichdorf * Bogata Olteană = Bogatbach, Reichthal, Bogaten * Bogata Turdeasca = Bogathen, Bogatz * Bogatu = Rumänischbogaden, Reichhof * Bogdan Vodă = Reichhof, Konhau * Bogdana = Hirsenmühl, Kassbach * Bogdana 2 = Bodendorf * Bogdand = Bodendorf * Bogdaneşti = Bogdanest * Bogei = Boschey * Boghiș, Sălaj = Bagendorf, Rufersdorf. Rustendorf * Boghiș, Satu Mare = Weisskirchen, Bogisch * Bogleşti = Boglest * Bogomirea = Bogomersdorf * Boholt = Bolden * Boholţ = Buchholz, Bolden * Boia Bârzii = Ochsendorf, Ochsenhaid * Boian = Bolendorf * Boian = Bonnesdorf, Bonisdorf, Bunnesdorf, Boneschdorf, Unter-Bassen, Unter-Bossern, Bohlensdorf * Boianu Crasnei = Bojen * Boianu Mare = Baldorf * Boiereni = Boehren, Bayersdorf, Boyerdorf * Boineşti = Buinest * Boiţa (Hunedoara) = Botzen * Boiţa (Sibiu) = Ochsendorf, Boitza, Pernseifen * Boiu (Hunedoara) = Baudorf, Bundorf * Boiu, Bihor = * Boiu = Böllendorf * Boiu de Jos = Unter-Ochsendorf * Boiu de Sus = Ochsendorf * Boiu Mare = Böllendorf, Gross-Freudendorf, Freudendorf, Gross Freudenberg, Grossboon * Boiu Mic = Klein-Freudenberg, Kleinboon * Boiuţ = Kleinboon * Boj-Cătun = Boschen-Tunnel * Boju = Boschen, Bosch * Bolda = Unter Boldaten * Bolduţ = Boldutz * Bolintineni = St. Valentin * Bologa = Burg * Bologaia = Ballogey * Bolovăneşti = Balwanischdorf * Bonţ = Birken, Bonis, Bantz * Bontăieni = Wüstfeld * Bonţida = Bruck, Bonisbrück * Borbont = Brabant * Borcut = Weinbrunn, Kaltbrunnen * Bord = Bordorf, Borden, Borten * Bordoșiu = Bordosch, Bordesch * Borhanci = Burhantsch * Borla = Ballenthal * Borleasa = Borjassen * Borleşti = Bartelsdorf, Burlescht, Borlescht * Borod = Grosswarut, Grosswarold * Boroslo = Boroslau * Boroşneu Mare = Gross-Weindorf * Boroşneu Mic = Klein-Weindorf * Borozel = Kleinwarut, Klein Warold * Borş = Borsch * Borşa (Cluj) = Borschen * Borșa = Pfefferfeld, Borscha * Borşa-Cătun = Neuhof * Borşa-Crestaia = Krestl * Borşa-Gîrlă = Girley * Borşa-Rotundă Rothund * Borsec Băi = Bad Borseck * Borsec = Borseck * Borumlaca = Robertsdorf, Baronlach, Ruppersdorf * Borz = Borz * Borza (BistriţaNăsăud) * Borsch * Borza (Sălaj) # Creaca = Borschau * Borzaş = Borzesch * Borzeşti = Birkesch, Bergisch * Borzia = Borsey * Borzond = Barzant * Borzont = Barzant * Boş = Ochsenheim * Boşorod = Bosendorf, Breitau * Boţani = Kleingruben * Botean = Botthian * Botei = Neuküche * Boteni (Cluj) = Bothaus * Boţeni = Butzon * Boteşti = Golddorf * Botez = Balteskirch * Botiz = Weissendorf * Botiza = Bottisol, Buttisen * Botorca = Puschendorf * Botorca-Blăjel = Hof-Puschendorf * Botoş = Botsch * Boz (Alba) = Bussd, Bussendorf * Boz (Hunedoara) = Bosendorf, Buss * Bozău = Bosau * Bozed = Bard * Bozeni = Boschen * Bozeş = Bosendorf, Bogesch * Bozeş = Bosendorf, Botzendorf, Bogesch * Bozieș, Bistrița-Năsăud = Hollerthal * Bozieș, Sălaj = Hollerfeld, Johannsdorf * Bozânta Mare = Gross-Böschendorf, Gross-Bosont * Bozânta Mică = Klein-Böschendorf, Klein-Bosont * Bozita = Bositta * Bozna = Petersdorf, Sankt Petersdorf * Bozolnic Boselnik * Brad = Tannendorf, Bradberg * Brădăţel = Bredenzell * Brădeni = Henndorf, Hegendorf * Brădeşti (Alba) = Walddorf * Brădeşti (Harghita) = Lichtenau, Lux * Brădet (Alba) = Tannenbach * Brădet (Bihor) = Sankt Brigit, Bradett * Brădet (Covasna) = Barz * Brădeţelu = Diesenpadereck * Brădeţul = Altschanz, Pfaffenschanze, Festung * Brădoţeşti = Brettotzest + Tatamershausen * Bradu = Gierelsau, Gieresau, Gehardsau * Bradu = Tannendorf, Helten * Brăduţ = Barz * Brăişoru = Mühlendorf * Bramii = Wolfsdorf * Bran = Törzburg, Türzburg, Dietrichstein, Dorfstatt * Brănişca = Bernpfaff * Braniştea = Gerstenteich, Brandorf, Branddorf, Moosbach * Brășeu = Braschen * Brașov = Kronstadt, Kruhnen * Braşov-Schei = Obere Vorstadt-Belgerey * Braşov-Stupini = Biengärten * Bratca = Kreuz, Baratzka * Brateiu = Pretai, Bretai, Breitau, Pretau * Brăteni = Pfaffendorf, Klosterdorf, Ollersdorf * Brateş = Mönchendorf * Brăzeşti = Bresesden * Brazi = Gurendorf, Gruben * Breaza = Kopfstein * Breaza (Braşov) = Frauendorf * Breaza (Cluj) = Bretfey * Breaza (Mureş) = Bretzdorf, Beretzdorf, Breit, Ungersdorf, Urgersdorf * Breazova = Brassau, Briesau, Brasshof, Brassow * Breb = Wreeb, Brieb * Breb-Băi = Bredenbad, Bad Brieb * Brebeni = Ehrendorf * Brebi = Bredendorf * Breţcu = Beretzk, Bretz * Bretea = Breitau, Breit in Nösnerland * Bretea Mureşană = Brettendorf * Bretea Română = Wallachisch-Brettendorf * Bretea Streiului = Ungarisch-Brettendorf * Bretelin = Brettlein * Brezoiu = Brezoy * Brîglez = Slawenhaus * Briheni = Brichen, Brechen, Blechen * Brîncoveneşti = Wetsch * Brîznic = Bursendorf * Broşteni = Kradendorf, Krötendorf, Kreisdorf, Prossdorf * Brotuna = Protun * Bruiu = Braller, Broller, Brunwiller, Brokein * Brusturi (Bihor) # Finiş = Neubaden * Brusturi (Bihor) = Brestur * Brusturi (Maramureş) = Huffladen * Brusturi (Sălaj) = Neudorf in Waldland, Schomrauer Neudorf * Bucea = Butsch * Bucegi = Butschitsch * Bucerdea Grânoasă = Burhardsdorf, Botschard, Bothard * Bucerdea Vinoasă = Burkhardsdorf, Botschhard, Weinthal * Buceş = Busendorf * Buceş-Vulcan = Wolkersdorf b. B. * Bucin (Harghita)# Joseni = Butschin * Bucin (Harghita)# Praid = Butschin * Bucium (Alba) = Baumdorf * Bucium (Bihor) = Butschum in der Bihor * Bucium (Braşov) = Butsch in der Burzenland * Bucium (Hunedoara) = Butschdorf * Buciumi, Maramureș = Türkendorf bei Großhorn * Bucium Runc = Butzum * Buciumi (Sălaj) = Türkendorf bei Zillenmarkt * Buciumi = Burgfeld * Bucium-Orlea = Muhldorf * Bucium-Sat = Seydten * Bucova = Bukowen * Bucureşci = Bergstädt * Bucuroaia = Bukorwan * Bucuru = Bukur * Buda = Bud * Budacu Bîrgalului = Burgaubudack * Budacu de Jos = Deutsch-Budak, Buddeck * Budacu de Sus = Rumänisch-Budak, Klein-Budak, Budesdorf * Budeni = Higendorf * Budești, Bistrița-Năsăud = Budacken, Botz, Bodendorf * Budești, Maramureș = Wynzdorf * Budești-Fânațe = Busatendorf * Budila Bodeln, Budille, Bodila * Budiu Mic = Hagendorf * Budoi = Bodonosch, Bodonisch, Slowakisch Bodenisch * Budureasa = Budurass, Buderatz * Budurleni = Wanderdorf * Budurleni-Case = Wüstendorf, Mönchsort * Buduș = Budesdorf, Bodesdorf, Klein-Budak * Buduslău = Boguslau * Buia = Bell, Boll, Boel Bäll * Buituri = Thurndorf * Bujor = Neuhof * Bujor-Hodaie = Hodail * Bujoru = Stregen, Hexendorf, Stregonia, Stregowan * Bulbuc = Buldorf, Ochsenhirt, Bulldorf * Bulgăreni = Wurmloch * Bulgari = Neirmohn, Bulgar, Birkendörfel * Bulgaria = Bulgarien * Bulz = Grünfeld * Bulzeştii de Jos = Unter Bulsdorf * Bulzeştii de Sus = Ober Bulsdorf * Bulzi = Bulz * Buneşti (Braşov) = Bodendorf, Budendorf * Buneşti (Cluj) = Schöndorf, Nimsdorf, Georgendorf * Buneşti (Hunedoara) = Bonisdorf * Bungard, Bistrița-Năsăud = Baumgarten, Bangert * Bungard (Sibiu) = Baumgarten * Bungur = Ungarischbaumgarten * Bunila = Bonillen * Buninginea = Buninschin * Bunta = Bunt * Bunteşti = Buntschest * Burda = Burd * Burjuc = Burzendorf * Bursuc = Bursuk * Buru = Borresen * Burzuc = Borzegg * Bușag = Deutsch Buschagen, Buttendorf * Butani = Reichsdorf * Buteasa = Butsen, Buttendorf * Buteni = Krumpendorf, Krumendorf, Krummdorf * Buteşti = Butest * Buza = Besotten, Weizendorf, Busaten, Busendorf * Buza-Cătun = Stallen * Buzăiel = Kleinbozau, Kleinbosau * Buzaş = Weizenfeld, Fruchtfeld * Buzd = Bussd, Busd Buss, Bussendorf * Buzdular = Busduler * Buzești = Neudorf an der Samosch * Buzieş Schlassdorf C * Căbeşti (Hunedoara) = Kebest * Căbeşti = Kapesden * Căciulata Kotschulat * Cacova Ierii = Johannsdorf, Golddorf, Kakowa, Janesdorf * Căcuciu = Kukuksdorf, Kakutsch * Cacuciu Nou = Ungarisch Kakutsch * Cacuciu Vechi = Wallachisch Kakutsch * Cădaciu Mare = Kadatsch * Cădaciu Mic = Kleinkadatsch * Cădăreşti = Zügeesch * Cadea = Gross Albersdorf, Grosskaag * Cadea Mică = Kleinalbersdorf, Kleinkaag * Cădişeni = Kadendorf * Căianu Mare = Gross Kallendorf, Gross-Kallen, Gross-Kalln * Căianu Mic, Cluj = Klein Klandorf, Klein-Kallen * Căianu Mic, Bistrița-Năsăud = Klein Kallendorf * Căianu = Ungarisch Kallendorf * Căianu-Vamă = Zoll-Kallendorf * Caila = Kahlenberg, Köllendorf, Köln * Căinelu de Jos = Kainsdorf * Căinelu de Sus = Kainsdorf, Kalian * Călacea (Bihor) = Kalotsch * Călacea (Sălaj) = Kalotschen, Kalotschendorf * Călămăreşti = Kelmerest * Călan = Klandorf, Deutsch-Kalan, Krischen, Oed-Klandorf * Călanu Mic = Klein-Klandorf, Löffeldorf * Călăraşi = Waldern, Wahldorf * Călăraşi-Gară = Trassden, Kleinmayerdorf * Călata = Kaloten * Călătani Kelletz, Kellitz * Călăţea = Gross Kaloten * Călăţele = Zell * Calbor = Kaltbrunnen, Kaltenbrunnen * Calea Lată = Zellezut * Calea Mare = Kellmar, Jepesch, Jeppisch * Călene = Kalleney * Călimănel = Kolmann * Călimănelu = Wachthaus Kellimanel * Călimăneşti = Klement * Călineşti = Jörgsdorf, Kallinest, Kellinesch * Călineşti-Oaş = Kallinest * Calna = Kahlenberg * Călnaci = Kalnatsch * Calnic = Kalneck * Câlnic = Kelling, Kelnek * Calonda = Gallandsdorf * Călugăreni (Harghita) Remete-Homorod, Homorod-Einsiedel * Călugăreni (Mureş) = Nickelsdorf * Căluşeri = Galdorf * Calvasăr Kaltwasser, Kaltbach * Camăr = Kemern, Kammern + Herbertsdorf† * Cămara Sighet = Kammern * Cămăraşu = Kammerdorf * Cămărzana = Kamarsendorf * Cămin = Kalmanding * Câmp, Bihor = Kimp * Câmp, Bistrița-Năsăud = ---- * Câmpani de Pomezeu = Kimpan * Câmpani = Oberkimpan * Câmpanii de Jos = Unterkimpan * Câmpanii de Sus = Oberkimpan * Câmpeneşti = Farken, Telkdorf * Câmpeni = Topesdorf, Topersdorf, Zopfendorf * Câmpeniţa = Halbweg, Feilen, Fillen * Câmpia Husmezeu = Langenthal * Câmpia Cugirului = Brotfeld * Câmpia Turzii = Jerischdorf, Gieresch, Giersch, Jerischmarkt, Jelichmarkt * Câmpu Cetăţii Burgfeld * Câmpu Goblii = Unter-Eisenberg * Câmpu lui Neag = Felddorf, Feldorf * Câmpul Frumos = Kimpl, Frumischkimpl, Kimpelfrumisch * Câmpul Negru = Gimpelnegger * Câmpulung la Tisa = Langenfeld * Câmpuri de Sus = Kümruss * Câmpuri-Surduc = Thalfeld * Cândrălău = Kondratau * Cându = Kenden * Cânepeşti = Kendrisch * Cânepii = Haufau, Hanfau * Cânepişti = Kanepist * Canţ (Maramureş) = Deutsch Kanzendorf (Lage unbekannt) * Canta = Kant * Căoi = Kaunsdorf * Căpeni = Sankt Augustin, Köppitz * Căpeţi = Kopetz * Căpâlna, Alba = Kapellendorf, Kapolna * Căpâlna, Bihor= Kappeln * Căpâlna, Sălaj = Kirchdorf, Kappel * Căpâlna de Jos = Kapellendorf, Kapellkirch, Gergesdorf * Căpâlna de Sus = Kappeln * Căpâlniţa = Römersdorf * Căpleni = Kappen, Kappelau, Kaplau, Kaplan, Kaplon, Kapellan * Căprioara = Geissruck * Căptălan = Kirchenschatz, Kapiteldorf * Capu Corbului = Holluscharg, Honlescharg * Capu Dealului (Alba) = Berghof * Capu Dealului (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Kulmberg * Capu Dealului (Sibiu) = Berghaupt * Căpud = Thorenburg * Căpuşu de Cîmpie = Feldthor * Căpuşu Mare = Grossthoren, Thorendorf * Căpuşu Mic = Kleinthoren, Klein-Thorendorf * Cara = Karrendorf, Karndorf * Căraci = Karanien * Cărăndeni = Karranth * Cărănzel = Kleinkarranth * Cărăşeu = Kereschau, Kraschau * Cărăstău = Fischteich, Teichsdorf * Carastelek = Karrasfeld, Bachselten, Karrischdorf * Cărbunari (Alba) = Kohldorf * Cărbunari (Bihor) = Karbonar * Cărbunari (Maramureş) = Kohlendorf * Carei = Grosskarol, Großkarl, Karol * Cârjiţi = Kerschdorf * Cârneşti = Kerneschdorf, Kernesch * Cărmăzăneşti = Karmassin * Carpen = Karpenhof * Carpenii de Sus = Oberbuchendorf * Cărpinenii = Jertenisch * Cărpinet = Kerpenit * Cărpiniș (Gârbova), Alba = Keppelsbach, Käppelsbach, Kesselbach, Koppelsbach, Küppelbach * Cărpiniș (Roșia Montană), Alba = Kerpeschdorf * Cărpiniș, Brașov = Buchendorf * Cărpiniș, Hunedoara = Kertzendorf, Banebach * Cărpiniș, Maramureș = Hainbuchen * Cărpituş = Karpitesch, Kerpenisch, Kerpenitz, Karpenisch * Carpitus = Karpitus * Cârţa (Harghita) = Kreuz, Kertzdorf * Cârţa (Sibiu) = Kerz, Gosselinsdorf * Cârţişoara = Streschen, Gross-Kerz, Oberkerz, Kertschen * Căşeiu = Unter-Kosch * Casele Bicălat = Bikladenhausl * Casele Miceşti Kasoy, Kassoyl * Caşinu Mic = Kleinkassen, Klainkasson, Kason * Casinu Nou = Kassenneudorf, Kasonneudorf * Caşolţ = Kastenholz * Căstău = Kastendorf * Caşva = Kasch * Caţa = Katzendorf * Cătălina (Cluj) = Sankt Katharina * Catalina (Maramures) = Katharinendorf * Cătălina (Maramureş) = Katherinendorf, Kohltau * Catalina = Katharein, Sankt Katharina * Cătina = Waffendorf * Cauaceu = Deutsch Heiligenstein * Căuaș = Kauhausen, Kawesch * Căuaşd = Neukirch, Gweschd * Cavnic = Kapnik-Oberstadt, Kapnikgrub * Cavnic-Hăndal = Handel * Cavnicu de Jos = Oberkapnik * Căzăneşti = Kassdorf, Kazdorf * Ceaba = Zabern, Lasslendorf * Ceaca = Hagendorf * Cean = Tschaan * Ceanu Mare = Janusdorf * Ceanu Mic = Wüst-Jahn * Cecălaca = Böhmdorf, Böhmhaus, Mariendorf * Cecheşti = Böhmneudorf * Cefa = Tscheppensdorf, Stefansdorf, Scheffen * Cehal = Wallachisch-Salmendorf, Gross Klaandorf * Cehăluţ = Salmendorf, Klaandorf, Kaaldorf, Kaal * Cehei Cehi = Böhmischdorf * Ceheţel = Böhmischdorf * Cehu Silvaniei = Böhmischdorf, Schechenmarkt, Silag * Ceica = Ungarischtschekel * Ceie = Tscheje * Ceişoara = Tschissor * Cenade = Scholten, Schotter * Cenaloş = Tschanalusch * Cepari = Tschippendorf, Tschepan * Cerbăl = Zerbeln, Tscherbel * Cerbeşti = Schlosshof * Cerbu = Tscherb * Cerc = Tscherk * Cergău Mare = Grossschergied, Schergid * Cergău Mic = Kleinschergied * Cerghid = Schergid * Cerghizel = Klein-Schergid * Cerişa = Eisenhain, Theresiendorf * Cerişor = Zerndorf * Cerna = Königsgruben * Cernahora = Althütte * Cernat = Tschernaten * Cernatu = Zernendorf, Michelsdorf, Michelsdorf bei Kronstadt, Zerndorf * Cernatul de Sus = Obertschernatun * Cernești = Zerndorf * Cernia = Serben * Cernişoara Florese = Tschernischur, Floritzisch-Tschernischur * Cernuc = Tscherneken * Certege = Schartesch, Tschertisch * Certeju de Jos = Tschertesen, Tscherteschen, Kleinen Zweig * Certeju de Sus = Grossen Zweig * Certeze = Neudorf in Oascherland * Ceru-Băcăinţi = Bocksdorf * Cesariu = Kaiserdorf * Cetan = Schatten * Cetariu = Schittersberg * Cetate (Alba) = Festung * Cetate Zidul = Winsburg * Cetatea de Baltă = Kokelburg, Kukelburg, Kuchelburg, Kümelburg * Cetatea de Vurpar = Burg-Zebernegg * Cetatea Lotrului = Lauterburg * Cetățele = Tschetetzel * Cetăţuia (Harghita) = Tschaten * Cetea (Bihor) = Tschetei * Cetea = Hagendorf * Ceuaş = Grubendorf, Losch * Ceuaşu de Cîmpie = Grubendorf, Tschawesch * Chechiș, Maramureș = Kikesch * Chechiș, Sălaj = Zwillingfeld, Christersdorf * Chedia Mare = Gross Käden * Chedia Mică = Klein Käden * Chegea = Tiesch * Cheia (Alba) = Kalibasen * Cheia (Braşov) = Neustein * Cheia (Cluj) = Kalkstein, Schlossdorf * Cheile Cibului = Theyerport * Cheleătăni = Keleten * Chelința = Kellenz * Chendrea = Hauffeld, Kenderfeld * Chendremal Kendermal * Chendu = Grosskend, Grosskenten * Chendu Mic = Kleinkend, Kentenbrück * Cherechiu = Kerck, Kirch, Kirchdorf * Cheresig = Sankt Katharina, Kereseck * Chereușa = Körösch in der Eur, Kriesch in der Eur * Chergheş = Rindendorf * Cheriu = Keer * Cheşa = Ketsch * Chesău = Götzau * Cheşereu = Kescherei * Chesler = Kesseln, Keszlen, Kesserl * Cheţ = Keetz * Cheţani = Kettenbrück, Ketzen * Chețiu = Kettelsdorf, Ketteln * Cheud = Kött, Gwodt * Chiatra Leeşului = Ziegenhorn * Chibed = Kibeden * Chichiş = Blauendorf, Keckesch * Chichişa = Sommerfeld, Sommerdorf * Chidea = Kiden * Chieşd = Steinfeld * Chiheru de Jos = Unterkirchern, Nieder-Küher * Chiheru de Sus = Oberkirchern, Ober-Küher * Chijic = Kischik * Chileni = Kilian, Kilön, Sankt Kilien * Chilia = Patzendorf, Aptz * Chilieni = Kilian, Kilön * Chilioara = Garstein * Chimindia = Kelmendorf * Chimitelnic = Harteden * Chinari = Schlossberg, Burgberg * Chinciuş = Schatzberg, Reichesdorf * Chintelnic = Kinteln, Kindel, Kindeln * Chinteni = Kainsteich, Kallentau * Chinuşu = Kinosch, Chursdorf * Chioag = Kehaag * Chiochiș = Deutsch-Blauenthal * Chiraleș = Kirileis, Kirieleis, Kiriales, Karthaus * Chiraleu = Königsdorf an der Brettenbach * Chirău = Keroy * Chirhăgau = Kirhagau * Chiribiş = Terebesch, Trebisch * Chirileu = Laussen, Laussendorf, Krellau * Chiriş = Krieschhöflein * Chirpăr = Kirchberg * Chiruş = Kicher * Chisăliţa = Kiselitz * Chisău = Deutsch-Käsau, Keesen * Chişcădaga = Geissdorf * Chişcău = Reichenstein * Chişirid = Kischiregg, Klein Urgoden * Chişlaz = Laas * Chistag = Kwestendorf, Kiestag * Chitid = Kleindorf * Chiuieşti = Siegelsdorf * Chiuruş = Eschendorf, Eschenbach * Chiuza = Mitteldorf * Chiuzbaia = Steinwerk, Kleinwerke * Chizeni = Tiezen * Ciaholţ = Tarsdorf (oggi scomparso) * Cib = Tropfbach * Ciba (Harghita) = Walddorf * Ciba (Mureş) = Zeben, Tscheben * Cibu = Tschob, Tschibern * Cica = Zik * Cicârd = Wüstenau * Cicârlău = Schykerlau * Cicău = Sacken * Ciceu = Frauendorf in der Tschicken * Ciceu-Corabia = Tschitschau-Neudorf * Ciceu-Giurgești = Jorgendorf, Gergesdorf * Ciceu-Mihăiești = Michelsdorf * Ciceu-Poieni = Pojen * Cidreag = Tscheddreck * Cig = Gordisch * Ciglean = Ziglen * Cigmău = Tschickenbach, Forellenbach * Cihei = Böhmischdorf * Cimpa = Tschimpendorf, Rum.und Dt. Tschimpendorf * Cinciş-Cerna = Kahndorf+ Zernau, Zelnakesch, Tscholnakosch * Cincşor = Klein-Schenk * Cincu = Grossschenk * Cinod = Scheinod * Cinta = Fintenhaus, Findorf * Cintei = ----- * Cioara de Sus = Dressmann, Dressmannsdorf * Cioarga = Tschurgen * Ciobotani = Schumbau * Cioboteni = Tschoboden * Cioc = Tschook * Ciocaia = Tschokal * Ciocaşu = Tschoggesch, Zoggesch * Cioclovina = Lumannsdorf * Ciocmani = Socken * Ciocotiş = Sockentasch, Baptsdorf * Ciolt = Scholten, Solden * Cioncheşti = Neudorf * Ciopeia = Schopau * Ciosa = Tschoos * Cipău = Tschappen * Cireaşi = Zireisch * Cireşeni = Schwekau * Cireşoaia = Tetschen, Bellsdorf * Ciretea = Lorenzkappelle * Cisla = Tschiesl * Cisnădie = Heltau, Heldau * Cisnădioara = Michelsberg, Michaelsberg, Michelsdorf * Cistei = Thalmühl * Cisteiu de Mureş = Thalmühl * Cîţcău = Katzendorf * Ciubanca = Unter-Bank * Ciubăncuţa = Ober-Bank * Ciucani = Tschekendorf * Ciucea = Fleischdorf * Ciucsîngeorgiu = Tschick-Sankt Georgen * Ciucul de Jos = Unter -Tschiek * Ciucul de Sus = Ober-Tschiek * Ciuculeşti = Zukulest * Ciugud = Schenkendorf, Schneckendorf * Ciugudul de Jos = Unterfigid, Fugendorf * Ciugudul de Sus = Oberfugendorf, Feigenforf, Oberfigid * Ciuguzel = Fügeden, Fugaden * Ciuhoi = Tschochey, Mattersdorf * Ciula Mare = Gross-Schullendorf * Ciula Mică = Klein-Schullendorf * Ciula = Zulau * Ciulea = Inzendorf * Ciuleni (Cluj) = Intschel * Ciuleni (Hunedoara) = Tschulen * Ciuleşti = Tschullest * Ciulpăz = Tschulpetz, Tzulpetz * Ciumăfaia = Holzstock * Ciumani = Tschamdorf * Ciumărna = Schemerden, Gummern * Ciumbrud = Somber!, Poley, Tschimbru * Ciumeghiu = Egisberg, Tschömegg * Ciumești = Schamagosch * Ciumiţa = Hexenberg, Strigonendorf, Czumitza * Ciungani = Suganien * Ciungu Mare = Gross Eisenhammer * Ciupari = Bachendorf * Ciuperceni = Neuhof * Ciureni = Tschurendorf * Ciurgău, Cluj = Tschurgau * Ciurgău, Mureş = Tschurgau * Ciurila = Zirillen * Ciuruleasa = Arileis * Ciuta = Klein-Birkenfeld * Ciutac = Zuttick * Ciutelec = Böhmischdorf * Civarga = Ziwaarg * Cizer = Kaiserdorf, Zifferfeld * Clapa = Welkern * Clara = Sankt Klara * Cliţ = Klitzen * Cloaşterf = Klosdorf * Clopotiva = Glockendorf * Cluj-Mănăştur = Appesdorf, Kloster * Cluj-Napoca = Klausenburg, Clausenberg * Coaja = Koseln * Coaș = Schmiedeberg * Coasta, Bistrița-Năsăud = Kleinkreuz * Coasta, Hunedoara= Koste * Coasta Grindului = Bergzell in der Grent * Coasta Mare = Kleinrütsch * Coasta(Cluj) = Julian * Cobăteşti = Kobdorf, Metterskirch * Cobor = Buchhorn, Kiwern, Küwern, Buchorn, Kofferin * Coca = Neuhof * Cociu = Kotzdorf, Kosch * Cociuba Mare = Oberkotschob * Cociuba Mică = Niederkotschob * Codlea = Zeiden, Schwarzberg, Schwarzhügel, Schwarzburg * Codor = Kodern * Codrişoru = Zeketurn * Codru Butesii = Kodruyl, Koderwil * Cohani = Kochlan * Cojba = Kooschbin * Cojocani = Koschokan * Cojocna = Salzburg, Salzgrub, Klosmarkt * Colcea = Költsch * Coldău = Goldau, Kuden * Coldău Vale = Goldauerbach * Coleşeni = Kollischen * Coleşti = Kollest * Colibi = Zeckesdorf, Zeckeschdorf, Zäkesdorf * Colibița = Koliwitz * Coliu = Kool * Colonia (Cluj) * Colonia 1 Mai = Braunkohlengrube, Kohlenbergwerk, Wolkendorfer Grube * Colonia = Bod Hermsdorf * Colonia Carolina de Jos = Oberkarolinenkolonie * Colonia Carolina de Sus = Niederkarolinenkolonie * Colonia Lobstein = Lobstein * Colonia Schnapp = Schnapp-Seite * Colonia Sighetul Silvaniei = Kolonie Eiland * Colonia Tălmaciu = Zigeunersiedlung * Colonia Victoria = Kolonie Viktoriastadt * Coltău = Kaltau, Kolten * Colţeşti = Georgsdorf * Colțirea = Koltz, Kolz * Colun = Kellen, Köln * Comana de Jos = Komondjen, Kumanen * Comana de Sus = Unter Kumanen * Comandău = Kommando, Grenzkommando * Comăneşti = Hartdorf * Comiat = Komiath * Comlăuşa = Kamlisch * Comlod = Hopfengarten, Komeloden * Comolău = Komeln * Comori = Reichsdorf, Reichesdorf * Comorîţa Komoritz * Complexul Studenţesc * Comşeşti = Komaten (fr. Komitzig) * Copăcel (Braşov) = Koppau, Kapatsch * Copăcel (Bihor) = Kopatschel, Kopatzel, Koppau * Copăceni (Bihor) = Kopotschen, Kapotschen * Copăceni (Cluj) = Baumgarten * Copaci = Radenbach * Copalnic = Kapellendorf * Copalnic-Deal = Hoch-Kapellendorf * Copalnic-Mănăștur = Klosterdorf * Copand = Bussendorf, Botzendorf, Koppen * Coplean Kappen * Copru = Dillendorf * Copșa Mare = Gross-Kopisch * Copșa Mică = Klein-Kopisch * Corbeşti (Bihor) = Korbest * Corbeşti (Mureş) = Dohlendorf * Corbi = Korben, Rabendorf * Corboaia Korbuley, Korwuley * Corbu = Rabendorf, Gebirgsdorf * Cordău = Kordau + Deutsch Wadaschau, Kardo * Cordoş = Kardusch * Corlata = Conradi * Corlate = Gurlath * Cormaia = Gerichau * Cormeniş = Ködern * Cormoş = Kormisch * Corna = Kirnik * Cornăţel (Mureş) = Erlenheim * Cornăţel (Sibiu) = Harbachsdorf, Härwesdorf, Harbach, Harendorf, Harrebach, Haresdorf * Corneni = Radlen * Corneşti # Gîrbău (Cluj) = Falkenhaid, Abtsbach * Corneşti (Cluj) = Hirschdorf * Cornești, Maramureș = Horn, Schomuschfalw * Corneşti (Mureş) Adămuş = Zeunen, Plankendorf * Corneşti (Mureş) = Singen * Corneşti (Târgu Mureş) = Horns * Corneşti i# Mihai Viteazu (Cluj) = Fürstendorf, Schinsdorf, Simsdorf * Corni = Schöndorf * Cornişeşti = Grosskerpest * Corniţel = Raabenthal * Cornu = Korn * Corod = Koroden * Coroi = Krauden, Kruden * Coroieni = Jägerdorf (Sankt Caroli) * Coroieşti = Kressden, Kressten * Coroisînmartin = Martinsdorf, Klausenmartin * Coroiu = Krauden * Corpadea = Korpendorf, Korpen * Corparît = Kurpareth * Corțești = Kurzest * Coruia = Karullen, Kirchdorf * Corunca = Kronberg (+ Watzmannsdorf†), Kronen * Corund, Harghita = Kronenberg * Corund, Satu Mare = Krondorf, Koronden * Corușu = Koroden * Corvineşti = Neudorf, Niederneudorf * CoşbucHordău = Horden, Hordenfeld * Coşdeni = Kosten * Coşeiu = Karrelsdorf, Kuschen * Coşeni = Rohrbach * Coșeriu = Koscherl * Coseşti = Widderdorf * Coşlariu = Koslendorf * Coşlariu Nou = Steinbock * Coşnea= Neu-Koslendorf * Cosniciu de Jos = Unter-Gassen * Cosniciu de Sus = Ober-Gassen * Costeasca = Kosteass * Costeni = Kosten * Costeşti (Cluj) = Martelsdorf, Sankt Martel * Costeşti (Hunedoara) = Kastenau * Costeşti-Deal = Ebelsdorf, Turn * Coştiui = Deutsch Rohnen, Rohnen, Rohnenburg, Kosstil, Göstl * Cotiglet = Kotlegedl, Kotelgled * Cotorăşti Traschenberg * Cotorinau = Kottorinau * Cotormani = Kohtermann, Kottermannsdorf * Cotuş = Tscheid, Tscheidt * Covacipeter = Peters * Covasna = Kowassen, Kowasna, Kovasna * Coveş = Steindorf, Käbisch, Kabisch * Covragiu = Korrad * Cozberţaia = Kösberzeyl * Cozia = Kuselweis, Kozalen * Cozla = Kosel * Cozma (+ Valea Sasului) = Wüst-Kosmas, Kosmendorf, Sankt Cosma (+ Sachsenthal) * Cozmeni = Kosmas * Crăciunel = Gratiansdorf, Krötschendorf, Kroch * Crăciunelu de Jos = Christendorf, Krotschendorf * Crăciunelu de Sus = Christendorf, Krotschendorf, Kretzenel, Gratiansdorf * Crăciunești, Cluj = Heiligenkreuz * Crăciunești, Hunedoara = Kratschnest, Kreutzdorf * Crăciunești, Maramureș = Kreuzenau, Kreuzendorf * Crăciunești, Mureș = Kratzdorf, Kratzendorf, Christendorf * Crăeşti = Königsdorf, Heilkönig * Crăguiș = Kragisen, Kragis * Craidorolţ = Darholz, Darrholz * Crăieşti (Adămuş Mureş) = Königdorf * Crăieşti (Mureş) = Fürstendorf * Crainimăt = Baierdorf, Bayerdorf * Crairît = Königsfurth, Graalrieth * Craiva = Königsbach * Crânceşti = Krentschest * Cranemir = Kranemersdorf † (Cranemar, locus ad villam Zeckat in Transs) * Crasna (Covasna) = Krassen-Bosau, Krassna-Bosau * Crasna (Sălaj) = Krassmarkt, Krasnermarkt * Crasna Păţăluşa Krassna, Krass * Crasna Vişeului = Krassen-Wischau, Krassna-Wischau * Creaca Gross -Wolfsfeld * Cremenea = Hartt * Crestur Kreutz * Cresuia Christiansdorf!, Kressul * Cricău = Krakau * Crihalma = Königsberg, Königsperg, Wallendorf! * Crinţ = Krinz * Criş = Kreischdorf * Crişan = Kuhdorf * Crişcior = Christian * Crișeni, Alba = Krieschen, Kröschen * Crișeni, Cluj = Slawenhaus * Crișeni, Harghita = Eschenbach * Crișeni, Sălaj = Zigeunerdorf, Kreuz * Crișeni, Satu Mare = Neukriesch * Criștelec = Kreutzgrund, Kreschenhaid * Cristești, Alba = Waldkreuz, Kreuz * Cristești, Mureș = Kreuz am Mieresch * Cristeştii Ciceului = Kreuzherr * Cristian = Neustadt-Burzenland, Neustadt * Cristian = Grossau, Au * Criştioru de Jos = Ober-Christian * Criştioru de Sus = Nieder-Christian * Cristolţ Grosschristholz * Cristolţel Kleinchristholz * Cristorel Höllenkreutz * Cristur (Hunedoara) = Obstdorf * Cristur-Crişeni = Hohenkreutz * Cristur-Şieu = Kreuz, Oberkreuz * Cristuru Secuiesc = Kreuz, Liebkreuz+Timdorf * Criţ = Deutsch-Kreuz, Kreuz, Kreuzdorf * Criva = Kriwen * Crivadia = Kriwaden, Kliwaden * Crizbav = Krebsbach, Kriesbach, Krebsbach in Geister Wald, Kreischbach, Kripobach * Crocna = Kraten * Crucișor = Wallenweg, Heiligenkreuz * Cubleşu = Wallachisch Köblisch, Wallachisch Keblisch * Cubleşu-Someşan = Kübeldorf * Cubulcut = Göblinsbrunn, Köbelkuth * Cucerdea = Schlusseldorf * Cuceu Kutschau * Cuci = Kokt, Quellendorf * Cuciulat = Kuzladen * Cuciulata = Kutschladen, Katscheloden, Cormosbach * Cucu = Kaak * Cucuceni = Kakatschen, Kakotschin, Kakitschen * Cucuiş = Kukwisch * Cucuta = Kucksdorf * Cufoaia = Kochbach, Steinbach * Cugir = Kunendorf, Kutscherdorf, Kuschir, Kudschir, Kotzir * Cugiru Nou = Eisenhammer * Cugir-Vulcan = Kudschir-Wolkesdorf * Cuiaș = ---- * Cuieș = Kullesch, Kullisch * Cuieșd, Bihor = Steinfeld * Cuieșd, Mureș = Steindorf * Culcea = Keltsch, Költsch * Culciu Mare = Grosskultsch * Culciu Mic = Kleinkultsch * Culpiu = Regenthal * Cund Reussdorf, Reisdorf, Kunden * Cunţa = Zeckesdorf, Zekeschdorf, Zäkeschdorf, Zeikeschdorf * Cupșeni = Kopsdorf * Curăţele = Kurtzel * Curciu = Kirtsch * Curechiu = Kuret, Kohlendorf * Cureţe = Kuritz * Curpeni = Kurpentsch * Curpenii Silvaşului = Gutschendorf * Curteni = Hofstätten, Hof * Curtici = Kurtitsch * Curtuiuşeni = Birnwald, Kertwillesch * Curtuiuşu Dejului = Birndorf, Dennersdorf * Curtuiușu Mare = Gross Birndorf * Curtuiuşu Mic = Klein Birndorf * Cușma = Kuschma, Kusen, Auen, Bärendorf * Cuşmed = Küschmöd * Cuştelnic = Kothendorf * Custura = Kostur * Cusuiuş = Kuschitz * Cut = Kokt, Quellendorf, Brunnendorf, Kutta * Cuţa = Kutz * Cutaş = Brunnendorf * Cutca = Költke, Köttke * Cutin Kuttin bei Waldrücken * Cutiş = Wildenthal, Rodenthal * Cutuş = Brunnendorf * Cuzap = Mitteldorf, Schwäbisch Mitteldorf * Cuzăplac = Mitterhaus * Cuzdrioara = Kosarrenburg D * Dăbâca, Cluj = Dobeschdorf, Dobecken * Dăbâca, Hunedoara = Dobocken * Dăbâceni = Dobocken, Debuke, Debecksdorf * Dacia = Stein * Daia # Apold (Mureş) = Denndorf, Dellendorf * Daia # Bahnea (Mureş) = Denghel, Dengel * Daia (Harghita) = Dallendorf, Denndorf * Daia (Sibiu) = Thalheim, Dollman, Wallenthalheim * Daia Română = Dallendorf, Luprechttal, Thal, Dallen, Dollen, Dallendorf, Thal in Land, Thal unter dem Walde * Dăişoara = Langenthal, Langenthal bei Reps, Dahl * Dălghiu = Döblen * Dâlja Mare = Grossdilsen * Dâlja Mica = Kleindilsen * Dalnic = Dayla * Dalu = Daal * Dămăcușeni = Sankt Dominik * Dâmbău = Hügeldorf, Arlsdorf * Dâmbu (Harghita) = Dombau, Thumbau * Dâmbu (Mureş) = Hügeldorf, Dorfhügel * Dâmbu Mare = Mühlenkramm * Dâmburile (Cluj) = Neudorf * Dămieni = Dammdorf * Damiş = Domeschwald * Dămuc = Damsdorf * Dâncu = Dank * Dâncu Mare = Grossdenkendorf * Dâncu Mic = Kleindenkendorf * Daneş = Dunesdorf, Dansdorf, Donasdorf * Dănești (Harghita) = Dandorf, Dannsdorf in der Tschicken * Dănești, Maramureș = Balkdorf, Dandorf * Dăneștii Chioarului = Balkdorf, Dandorf * Dănuleşti = Danlesch, Danuleschd, Damlesch, * Dara = Darau * Dărăneşti = Deronest * Dârgău de Jos = Ober Dürrbach * Dârgău de Sus = Nieder Dürrbach * Dârja = Derschen * Dârjiu = Dersdorf, Darsch, Dersch * Dârlos = Durles, Durlasch, Dürles * Daroţ (+La Cutăr) = Drautz + Kuttherdorf† * Dârste = Walkmühlen, Dirste, Dittersdorf * Dătăşeni = Dates, Dalmesch * Deag = Deck, Deeck * Deaj = Desendorf * Deal = Kelling-Berg * Dealu Rus, Rusomontan = Russberg * Dealu Alămorului = Mildenburger Spitze * Dealu Armanului = Hermannsberg * Dealu Botii D= elbottey * Dealu Călăului = Henkersberg bei Frinkdorf * Dealu Caselor = Kalibaschen * Dealu Crucii = Kreuzberg * Dealu Ferului = Eisenberg * Dealu Frumos = Schönberg, Lesch * Dealu Geoagiului = Oberjoog * Dealu între Rîuri = Deel * Dealu Mare, Cluj = Dallendorf, Hohenberg * Dealu Mare, Hunedoara = Hohendorf, Hohenberg * Dealu Mare, Maramureș = Dalmaren * Dealu Mic = Paruss * Dealu Negru = Banfeydorf * Dealu Roatei = Rotberg * Dealu Rodesii, Pârâul Rodesi = Flossenberg, Flossenbach * Dealul Florilor = Rosenberg * Dealul Gorboului = Obergorbau * Dealul Pemilor = Böhmerbroos * Dealul Sfîntu Gheorghe = Georgenberg * Dealul Ştefaniţei = Sankt Stefan in der Burgau * Dealul Şterp = Koppersberg * Deasupra Hajongardului = Eschengarten * Decea = Detschendorf * Decebal = Neusatz * Deda = Dade, Deda, Dedals, Deden * Dedrad = Deutsch-Zepling, Deutsch-Zapleng, Zepling * Dej = Desch, Burglos, Burgschloss, Burgles * Deja = Dionisenhaus * Dejani = Danesdorf * Dejuţiu = Detschendorf * Delani = Jallan * Deleni # Ideciu de Jos (Mureş) = Reussen, Eidisch, Walachisch-Eidisch * Deleni # Pogăceaua (Mureş) = Eggerschtiben * Deleni (Cluj) = Endahl * Deleni (Sălaj) = Gross-Mohndorf, Großmohndorf+Großneudorf * Deleni (Sibiu) = Berghäuser * Delenii = Kleinfarken, Kleinferken, Schärschken * Deleni-Obîrşie = Heunberg, Stallhof * Delniţa = Delln, Döllen * Delureni = Wiesenhaus, Neudorf * Demeterfalău = Metterskirch * Demetertana = Sankt Demeter * Densuş = Demsdorf * Derna = Dernau * Dernişoara = Unter Dernau * Derşida = Derschdorf * Desești = Nussberg * Deuşu = Nussdorf, Nussfeld * Deva = Diemrich, Schlossberg, Denburg, Deva * Dezmir = Dessmer, Klausendorf * Dicăneşti = Dekanat * Dîja Mică = Kleindilsch * Dijir Descher, Discheir * Dileu = Dellhof, Dellieben * Dileu Nou = Ungarisch Delln * Dileu Vechi = Wallaschisch Delln * Dindești = Gross Dengldorf * Dindeștiu Mic = Klein Dengldorf, Beschened * Dineş = Sankt Denys * Dîngău Mare = Grossdongen * Dîngău Mic = Kleindongen * Diosig = Sankt Peter in der Nusseneck, Diwosegg * Dioşod = Nussdorf * Dipșa = Dürrbach * Ditrău = Dittersdorf * Diviciorii Mari = Gross Däwätsch * Diviciorii Mici = Klein Däwätsch * Doba, Sălaj = Gross-Dobendorf * Doba, Satu Mare = Doob * Doba Mică = Klein-Felseck+Alsen, Klein-Dobendorf * Dobârca = Dobring, Dobreng, Doborka, Dobberg * Dobârlău = Dobersdorf * Dobeni = Dobendorf * Doboiu = Dobol * Dobolii de Jos = Unter-Dobeln, Nieder Altbrücke * Dobolii de Sus = Ober-Dobeln, Ober Altbrücke * Dobolț = Dabholz * Doboşeni = Dobsdorf, Siebelsdorf, Siegbaldsdorf, Saldopesch * Dobra, Hunedoara = Gutendorf, Joffelsburg * Dobra, Mureș = Doberndorf * Dobra, Satu Mare = Dobrau * Dobrești, Alba = Dobrest * Dobrești, Bihor = Dobrest, Dobreinz * Dobric = Gross-Debersdorf, Grossdobrig * Dobricel = Klein-Debersdorf, Kleindobrig * Dobricioneşti = Dobratschen, Dobratsching * Dobricu Lăpușului = Deutsch Ebensfeld * Dobrin = Debersdorf * Dobrocina = Gutendorf * Dobrot = Dobroth * Dobroţ = Dobersdorf * Dogăreşti Dogorest * Doh = Dohn * Dolea = Dolley * Dolheni = Bachental * Dolu = Daal, Dahl * Domald = Maldorf * Domăneşti = Domensbrück * Domnești = Waldbillach, Billak, Attelsdorf, Adelsdorf, Zelt * Domnin = Dabern * Domoşu = Damesch, Danmisch * Dopca = Daken, Daaken, Dacken, Dopich * Doptău = Dobenhofen * Dorna = Dornau * Dorolea = Klein-Bistritz in der Burgau * Dorolț = Darholz * Dorolţu = Draas * Doştat = Thorstadt, Langenthal, Langendorf * Dosu Bricii = Britsch * Dosu Napului = Nappau * Doţ = Dooltz * Drăculeşti = Teufelshaid * Draga = Draack * Drăgăneşti = Dragonest * Drăgeşti = Draach * Drăghia = Dragen * Dragomirești = Dragomirescht, Dragomersdorf * Drăgoteni = Drachetin, Drachetein * Dragu - Brad = Drachenort * Dragu = Drachendorf, Dragen * Drăguş = Drachenbach, Traschen, Drachendorf * Drăguşeni = Draguschen, Neuturterebesch * Drâmbar = Brunndorf, Brummdorf, Drimbart * Drașov = Troschen, Droschen * Drăuşeni = Draas, Drausz, Draes, Dräss * Drăuţ = Drautz * Dretea = Dritt * Dridif = Deidrich, Dreydif, Tritten, Diedorf * Drighiu = Dettern, Dittersdorf, Dietrich * Drojdii = Schepern, Jörgelsdorf * Drumul Carului = Kardrumm * Dubiştea de Pădure = Dubischt * Duda = Dud * Dudeşti = Dudest * Dulcea = Dultsch * Dumbrava, Satu Mare = Legedl * Dumbrava (Săscior), Alba= Krebsdorf, Kokau, Kakendorf, Krebseifen * Dumbrava (Unirea), Alba = Limdorf * Dumbrava (Zlatna), Alba = * Dumbrava, Arad = Dorndorf * Dumbrava, Bihor = Motscherl * Dumbrava (Livezile), Bistrița-Năsăud = Zigeunersiedlung * Dumbrava (Nușeni), Bistrița-Năsăud = Niederrübendorf * Dumbrava, Cluj = Markendorf * Dumbrava, Hunedoara = Waldruck, Dorndorf, Waldrücken * Dumbrava, Maramureș = Deutsch Kleindebretzen, Kleindebretschin, Dobritzel, Dobretzel, Dobrotzen, Waldendorf * Dumbrava, Mureș = Warthe * Dumbrava, Satu Mare = Legedl * Dumbrava de Jos = Niedergengdorf, Schunkendorf * Dumbrava de Sus = Obergengdorf, Schunkendorf * Dumbrăvani = Dombrowan * Dumbrăveni = Ganz, Gantschdorf * Dumbrăveni, Sibiu = Elisabethstadt, Epeschdorf, Eppeschdorf, Äpeschdorf * Dumbrăvioara = Rothbusch, Scharnberg, Scharberg, Scherberg, Schallenberg * Dumbrăvița, Bihor = Dombrawitz * Dumbrăvița, Bistrița-Năsăud = Aasfeld * Dumbrăvița, Brașov = Schnackendorf * Dumbrăvița, Hunedoara = Bergdorf * Dumbrăvița, Maramureș = Seuchendorf * Dumbrăviţa de Codru = Dombrowitz * Dumești, Alba = ---- * Dumești, Hunedoara = Dorndorf * Dumitra, Alba = Demetersbach, Demeschbach * Dumitra, Bistrița-Năsăud = Mettersdorf, Mettersdorf bei Bistritz * Dumitreni = Mettersdorf an der Gorss Kockel, Demeter * Dumitreştii (Mureş) = Mettersdorf, Demetsdorf an der Nyaradfluss * Dumitrița = Waltersdorf, Woldersdorf * Dumuslău = Pressdorf * După Deal # Cuci (Mureş) = Oberkokt * După Deal, Bistrița-Năsăud = Hütte * După Deal (Alba) = Stallen * După Deal } Târnăveni (Mureş) = Pecherey * După Piatră = Duppelpeter * Dupuş = Tobsdorf, Tobesdorf, Toppesdorf, Tobiasdorf, Toblasdorf, Dupesdorf, Toblasdorf * Durăşti = Durrest * Duruşa = Dursdorf * Duşeşti = Duschest E * Eghersec = Engerzegg * Elciu = Wölz, Welz * Eliseni = Elsdorf, Elisabeth * Enciu = Entzendorf, Intsch, Entsch * Episcopia Bihor = Bischofsberg in der Bihor * Ercea = Gross Ertschen * Eremieni = Sankt Emmerich * Eremitu = Einsiedler * Eresteghin = Ernstwin, Heerstegen * Eriu-Sâncrai = Königshofen * Ernea = Ehrgang, Erlgang, Irrgang * Ernei= Rohrdachen, Arn * Escu = Wetzendorf * Estelnic = Esstelnek * Eteni = Ettin * Etfalău = Ettendorf F * Fabrica = Gorbauhütte * Făgădău Loţului = Lotzfogadau * Făgădaua = Wirtshaus * Făgăraş = Fogarasch, Fugrasch, Fugreschmarkt, Aldrichsdorf * Făget (Alba) = Wallachisch Buchenwald, Birkendorf, Birkenwald * Făget (Bacău) Birkendorf * Făget (Cluj) Buchtetthof, Buchtettew * Făget (Maramureş) Kerkbuch, Kirchbuch, Gyrchbuch * Făgeţel # Frumoasa (Harghita) Tatarenort * Făgeţel # Remetea (Harghita) = Kischbuch * Făgeţel (Hunedoara) = Fassellen, Fatzellen * Făgetu Ierii = Büchelhaid, Bikladen * Făgetu Ungarischbach * Făina Feinen * Falca Falkendorf * Fălcuşa Falkendorf, Felkuschen * Fânațe (Band), Mureș = Schwarzau, Feketh * Fânațe (Fărăgău), Mureș = Finatzey * Fânațe (Iclănzel), Mureș = Aue * Fânațe (Tăureni), Mureș = --- * Fânațe, Bistrița-Năsăud = Höflein * Fânațe, Bihor = Fonatz * Fânațe, Cluj = Zenafey, Finatzel * Fânațe, Maramureș = Heugraben * Fânațele Căpuşului = Kheune * Fânațele Mădăraşului = Heidickweld * Fânațele Manicului = Manick * Fânațele Silivașului = Meyerhof * Fânațele Socolului = Funatz * Fâncel = Werhartsdorf!!, Blaasdorf, Fantschel * Fâncelul de Jos = Unter Fantschel, Neu Metzenseiffen * Fâncelul de Sus = Ober Fantschel * Făncica = Sankt Franz, Fantschke * Fântâna (Braşov) = Kaltbrunnen, Kaltbrunn * Fântâna (Hunedoara) = Fontein * Fântâna Babii = Babberfontein * Fântâna Brazilor = Tannenbrunn * Fântâna Şpanului = Geschpanbrunnen * Fântânele, Alba = Funtinel * Fântânele, Bistrița-Năsăud = Neuösch, Eisch, Erbdorf, Sächsisch Altendorf * Fântânele, Cluj = Funtinella * Fântânele, Maramureș = Schweinbach, Schweinsbach * Fântânele, Mureș = Bergbrunn, Gielekonten, Gielekokten * Fântânele, Sălaj = Dornau * Fântânele, Sibiu = Krebsbach, Krebseifen * Fântânele Brazului = Guerendorfer Brunn * Fântânele-Rus = Reussbrunn, Gutzendorf * Fântânița, Bistrița-Năsăud = Käbelbrunn, Kuebeldorf * Fântâniţa (Braşov) = Neubrunn * Fărăgău = Farrendorf, Hölzeldorf, Eppendorf * Fărău = Brenndorf * Fărcădin = Ober-Wolfsdorf * Fărcașa = Wolfsbach, Wölfen * Fărcaş-Tău Teufelsee * Faţa (Harghita) Faath, Pfaath * Faţa (Maramureş) Fatze * Faţa Băi Fatzebay * Faţa Pietrii Petersdorf, Fatzpeter * Făureni = Schmidten * Făurești = Monzdorf, Unterkapellendorf, Kapellendorf * Federi Weissendorf * Fegernic Fetzwerneck * Fegernicu Nou Neu Fetzwerneck * Feisa = Füssen, Füselen, Fützen, Feiss, Fiessten, Feisen * Feiurdeni = Weissdorf * Felcheriu Oberkeer, Kerr * Feldioara (Ucea), Brașov = Marienburg * Feldioara, Brașov = Marienburg, Marenburch * Feldioara, Cluj = Erdwall, Feldburg * Feldru = Felden, Felddorf, Birkenau, Waltersdorf * Feleac = Falk, Felk, Fellach * Feleacu = Fleck * Feleag = Altfleigen, Felken * Feliceni = Ober-Mariendorf, Frauendorf * Felmer = Felmern, Felmer * Feltrineli = Ungarisch-Italienischen Waldindustrie A.G. Fiume * Feneriş = Fennerisch * Feneş = Wildendorf, Wilddorf * Fenişpatac = Fennischpadderck, Fennischpatheck * Ferăstrău = Firrestrau * Feregi = Franzdorf * Ferești = Weissendorf * Ferice = Ferritsch * Fericea = Ferritsch, Ferriterl * Ferneziu = Deutsch Fernesee, Fernessee * Fersig = Weissstuhl * Feţeni = Fetzeberg * Fetindia = Gursdorf * Fiad = Fadorf * Figa = Függen * Fildu de Jos = Unterfeld, Altdorf * Fildu de Mijloc = Mitterfeld, Altdörfel * Fildu de Sus = Oberfeld, Filtendorf, Altdorf * Filea de Jos = Unter-Feillen, Nieder Feilen * Filea de Sus = Ober-Feillen, Ober Feilen * Filea = Fild * Filia = Fülldorf * Filiaş = Neuseite (Elisberg †) * Filitelnic = Felldorf, Fülldorf, Füllendorf, Fildorf, Veldorf * Filpea = Philippsdorf, Fliepsdorf * Filpişu Mare = Grossphlepsdorf, Ungarischphleps, Ungarisch-Fleps, Gruis-Flaps * Filpişu Mic = Kleinphlepsdorf, Fläpsdorf * Finciu Neudorf * Finiş Fenisch * Finişel Klein-Fenisch * Finteușu Mare = Gross Fentsch * Finteuşu Mic = Klein Fentsch * Fintoag = Altendorf! 2 * Firiza = Deutsch Friesendorf * Firminiş = Firmnisch * Firtănuş = Sschlossberg+Marten * Firtuşu = Schlosskirch * Fîşca = Kappel * Fîscăraiu * Fişer = Schweischer, Schweisser * Fiţcău = Fitzkau * Fitod = Fitood, Fittold * Fizeş (Hunedoara) = Weidendorf * Fizeş (Sălaj) = Weidenthal, Wendenthal * Fizeşti = Zahldorf * Fizeşu Gherlii = Teufelswald, Fiddisch, Fisesch * Fiziş = Fissegg * Fliteşti = Feltescht * Floreasa = Florers, Florese * Floreşti (Alba) = Einsiedel * Floreşti (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Blumenberg, Schirack, Scheirak, Wirragischberg * Floreşti (Cluj) = Sächsisch-Fenisch, Fenesch, Fenisch, Deutsch-Branndorf * Floreşti (Sibiu) = Felsendorf, Filsdorf * Floroaia = Blumenbach * Floroaia Mică = Kleintalpaddeck * Fodora (Cluj) = Krispinkirch * Fodora (Sălaj) = Krispinhaus * Fofeldea = Hochfeld * Foglaş = Foglisch * Foi = Wasserthal * Foieni = Fienen, Fiend, Fina, Fienenfeld * Folt = Foldt, Filtendorf * Fonău = Rosendorf, Fonnau * Forău = Forrau * Fornădia = Fornaden, Vornaden * Forosig = Forrozegg * Forţeni = Fartzad, Vortzaden * Fotoş = Fotsdorf * Frâncenii Boiului = Frinkdorf, Frinken * Frâîncenii de Piatră = Frankendorf i.Siebenbürgen * Frăsinei = Frosiney * Frăsinet = Frässinet * Frata = Frattendorf, Ruderswald, Pfratten * Frenţ = Franzkappelle * Frumoasa = Schönwasser * Frunzeni = Mausdorf, Trassten, Tresten * Fucuşdorf = Furkeschdorf * Fufez * Fughiu = Fuugl * Fundata = Fundatten, Kertzberg * Fundatica = Kleinkertzberg * Fundătura (Cluj) = Klein-Jahnen * Fundătura (Mureş) = Kleindaal * Fundătura (Sălaj) * Fundoaia (Harghita) Fundoyl * Fundoaia (Mureş) Fundey * Fundul Rîului Grund * Furcşoara Gabeldorf G * Găbud = Gabdorf * Gădălin = Seildorf * Găieşti (Alba) Ganest * Găieşti Götsch * GălăoaiaGăloaia = Gallendorf * Gălăşeni (Bihor) = Geleschen, Sankt Gallus * Gălăşeni (Sălaj) = Reizenhof * Gălăţeni (Mureş) = Heiligengeist, Gerlsdorf * Galaţi (Braşov) = Glatz, Galatz * Galaţi (Hunedoara) = Galatz, Galz * Galații Bistriței = Heeresdorf, Heresdorf, Gallatz * Gălăuţaş = Sankt Gallen, Galotzasch * Gălăuţaş-Pîrău = Padderck, Patheck * Galbina Galbin * Gălcer Galtscher * Galda de Jos = Unter-Hahnenberg, Hahnenberg * Galda de Sus = Ober-Hahnenberg, Dornen * Găldişoara = Schloss Gald * Galeş = Gallusdorf, Galisch, Grossdorf, Krebsdorf * Galeşti = Gallendorf * Găleşti = Gallendorf, Gallenhausen * Gâlgău = Golz, Galgau, Gilgo * Gâlgău Almaşului Homlisch-Gilgau * Galoşpetreu = Sankt Gallen + Sankt Peter * Gălpîia = Hahnendorf * Galtiu = Hahnendorf, Galten * Gâmbaş = Schwammenthal * Gâmbuţ = Buchenthal, Gumbach * Ganaș = Gons * Găneşti = Gallendorf, Hahnendorf, Hannendorf, deutsch Ganzdorf * Gara Coşlariu * Gârbău Dejului = Ober-Gorbau, Ober-Girben * Gârbău = Görbau * Gârbou = Gorbau * Gârbova de Jos = Unterurbau * Gârbova de Sus = Orbau, Oberurbau * Gârbova = Urwegen, Urbegen, Urbigen * Gârboviţa = Kleinurbau * Gârceiu = Gertschen, Gertsch * Gârda de Sus = Obergierd * Gârda Seacă = Untergierd * Gârdani = Garendorf, Garndorf * Gârde Gart * Gârla = Gerle * Gaura Sângerului = Forsthof * Geaca = Jöcken * Geamăna = Sachsendorf, Sächsischwinzen * Gelmar = Jelmar, Gyalmar, Jallmar, Hohenberg * Gelu = Wadasch * General Berthelot (siehe Fărcădin) * Geoagiu de Sus Joog * Geoagiu = Gergersdorf, Gergesdorf, Unterdorf, Unter-Gyogy * Geoagiu-Băi Gyogyer Warmbad, Warme Bäder bei Al-Gyogy * Geoagiul de Sus Oberdorf * Geogel Kleinjoog * Geomal Nussdorf * Gepiş Jepesch * Gepiu Jeppau * Gerau * Gerăuşa Ringeln, Ringwall * Gersa I = Gertz I * Gersa II = Gertz II * Gheduleşti Geddulest * Gheghie Gegen * Gheie Geye * Gheja = Geschendorf * Ghelari = Gallendorf, Gellersdorf, Gelar * Ghelinţa Gälänts, Gelentz, Gelintz * Ghemeș = Gemmesch * Ghenci = Gentsch * Ghenetea = Genetz * Gheorghe Doja = Lukasdorf, Holnitz * Gheorgheni Niklasmarkt, Nickelsmarkt * Gheorghieni Gergesdorf * Ghera * Gherdeal Gürteln, Gürtelen, Gürtlen, Girteln, Gertrudenthal * Gherla Neuschloss, Armenierstadt, Armenerstadt * Gherman Hermannsdorf * Ghermăneşti Hermannsdorf * Gherţa Mare Gross-Girtze, Grossgirtz * Gherţa Mică Klein-Girtze, Kleingirtz, Kleingertz * Gheţari * Ghida Dedel am Brettenbach * Ghidaşteu Gidischtiben, Giddischteif * Ghidfalău = Gedensdorf, Giedendorf, Widersdorf * Ghiduţ = Giddutz * Ghighişeni = Giggischen, Giggeschen! * Ghijasa de Jos = Untergesäss, Schorten * Ghijasa de Sus = Obergesäss * Ghilești = Egidysdorf * Ghilvaci Gară = Neugilwatsch * Ghilvaci = Gilwatsch * Ghimbav = Weidenbach, Weidenbach bei Kronstadt, Wiedenbach * Ghimeş = Birkendorf * Ghinda = Windau, Wendau * Ghindari = Eichelsdorf, Eicheln * Ghineşti = Gegesch * Ghiolţ = Götzen * Ghioncani = Jonkain * Ghiorac = Jureck, Garrach * Ghioracu Nou = Neujureck * Ghipeş = Wüsten * Ghirbom = Birnbaum, Birbom * Ghirişa = Greschen * Ghiriş-Sîncraiu = Königshofen * Ghirişu Român = Jerisch, Gieresch * Ghirolt, Cluj = Gerold, Geralt, Sachs. Gerald * Ghirolt, Satu Mare = Geraldsdorf, Girodsdorf, Giroth * Ghiurche = Jurk * Giacăş = Gogeschdorf, Jakobsdorf * Gialacuta = Brunnenberg * Gilău = Julmarkt, Gelu, Gelau, Jahlmarkt * Ginta = Jehansdorf * Gînţaga = Gansdorf, Gonzaga * Giorocuta = Gregorsbrunn, Gerlsbrunn, Girbrunn * Girişu de Criş = Lichtenwald * Girişu Negru = Jerisch * Giula = Julendorf * Giulești, Bihor = Schulest * Giulești, Maramureș = Ludwigsdorf * Giuluş = Flammendorf * Giungi = Perlendorf, Perlsdorf, Jink, Schink * Giurcuţa de Jos = Unterkalibaschen * Giurcuţa de Sus = Kalibaschen am Somesch * Giurgiş = Sankt Georgen, Weiler Sanktgeorgen * Giurtelecu Hododului = Wüst Jörgen, Georgius * Giurtelecu Şimleului = Wüst Görgen, Wüst-Sankt Georgen * Glacaş = Jakobsdorf * Glăjărie Görgényer-Glashütte * Glâmboaca Hühnerbach, Honnerbach * Gledin = Gleden, Gladen, Gladein, Gladn * Gligoreşti Sankt Marten, Martinsdorf * Glod, Alba = Klod, Kloden * Glod, Maramureș = Glott * Glod, Sălaj = Salzfelden, Glatt, Salzfeld * Glodeni = Scharpendorf, Kothbach, Schellenberg, Henningsdorf * Glodghileşti = Klotzdorf + Gileschdorf * Glogoveţ = Tutendorf, Tuten * Goagiu = Gahd, Gagen (Hodislav) * Goaşele = Eisenhammer * Godineşti = Godnesau, Godin * Gogan = Guggendorf, Gergendorf, Gogeschdorf, Reussdorf * Gogan-Varolea = Gogeschburg, Unter der Burg, Burg Guggendorf * Goleş = Storchendorf * Golila Goyl * Goreni = Ungarisch-Zepling, Ungarisch-Zapleng, Schöndorf,Schönbirk * Gorneşti = Kertzing * Gorohoţele Grochutzel * Gorova Gorowe * Gostila = Gosdorf * Goteşti = Gottersdorf * Gothatea = Sankt Gotthard * Govăjdia = Sensenhammer * Goza Oarului Gaas * Grădinari Negerfalf * Grădini Grodin * Grădini Mănăştur Kertmanoster * Grădiniţa Karthaus * Grădiştea de Munte Burgort, Berg * Grâuşorul = Kornhaus * Greben Gräben * Grebenişu de Cîmpie = Heimersdorf,! Gerbesch!, Heymo * Grebla Grebl * Grid (Braşov) = Grit * Grid (Hunedoara) = Griden, Gried * Grînari = Muckendorf, Munkesdorf, Mückendorf, Mäckendorf * Grind = Grindorf, Gerind * Grindeni = Kreuz, Heiligenkreuz * Groapa Rădăii Stallen * Groape = Grappendorf * Grohot = Krotendorf * Grohotele = Grotzeln * Groş = Groschenau * Grosăraua = Grosserau * Groși, Bihor = Groosch * Groși, Maramureș = Seiffenberg, Klosdorf * Groşii Ţibleşului = Thuckesburg * Gruelaci = Kranichdorf * Gruia = Gruys * Gruilung Gruylang * Gruişor Kleingergen * Gudea Gette * Guga = Gogendorf * Gunar = Gunnar * Gura Arieşului = Walddorf * Gura Bordului Gurrabord * Gura Cîmpului Krähnenwiese * Gura Cornei Tork * Gura Cuţului = Gurrenkutz * Gura Dobrii Guradobrey * Gura Izbitei = Gurren * Gura Rîului = Auendorf, Gurarn * Gura Roşiei Stampfmühle * Gura Văii Gross-Schwarzdorf * Gura Vlădesei Gurawladeis * Gurani Gurain, Guran * Gurasada Gurasaden * Gurbediu = Gurbendorf * Gurbeşti # Căbeşti (Bihor) Gurbest * Gurbeşti # Spinuş (Bihor) Gurbest * Gurghiu = Görgen, St. Emrich, Gergling, Sankt Emmerich * Guruslău = Ungarisch-Grosslau * Guşteriţa Hammersdorf * Gusu = Giesshübel, Giszibel H * Habic = Buchendorf, Siebenbuchen * Hădărău Haderau * Hădăreni = Fahrendorf * Hădău * Hagău (Bistriţa-Năsăud) = Hagendorf * Hagău (Cluj) = Hof * Hagău (Mureş) = Hagau * Hăghig = Fürstenburg, Fürstenberg, Halmagen * Hagota Sankt Agata * Haieu Hugau, Heffau * Hălăliș = --- * Hălchiu = Heldsdorf, Heldesdorf, Heltesdorf, Heldenburg * Hălmăsău = Halmesau * Halmăşd = Hügelfeld * Hălmeag = Halmagen, Halmegen, Halmegyen, Halmajen, Halwegen, Halfenmegen * Halmeu = Halmen, Holmen * Halmeu Vii = Hochhalmen * Hamba = Hahnenbach, Hahnbach * Handalu Ilbei = Goldhütte * Hăpria = Härpen, Perprig * Harale = Harayl * Hărănglab = Glockendorf, Herenglab * Hărău = Haren * Harghita-Băi Bad Hargitta * Harghita-Mădăraş Hargitta * Hârla Hirlau, Harlau * Hărman = Honigberg * Hărnicești = Deutsch Hernitzhausen * Hârseni = Scharkan, Hersing * Hârşeşti = Herzescht * Hărţăgani = Herzogsdorf, Herzogen, Herzogendorf * Hărţău = Harz * Haşag = Haschagen, Hassagh * Hășdate (Gherla), Cluj = Hochstätten * Hășdate (Săvădisla), Cluj = Hochstätten * Hăşdău = Hassen * Hăşmaş = Neugarten, Hadmasch * Hăşmaşu Ciceului = Zwiebeldorf * Hăţăgel = Klein-Hötzing, Hadzell * Haţeg Hötzing, Hatzeg, Wallenthal * Haţegana = Hötzingen * Hătuica = Hattolcken * Hăuceşti Hinzendorf * Hazanéző * Heleşti = Hellest * Henig Henningsdorf, Rangeld, Rangeldorf * Herculian Hermannsdorf * Hereclean = Baumhacken * Herecleanul Mic Klein Herklenau * Herepea Harpien (+Hermannsdorf) * HerepeiaSîrbu Hepriach * Herghelia = Menisch * Heria = Harrendorf, Härisdorf * Herina = Mönchsdorf, Münzdorf * Hetea = Hetten * Hetiur = Marienburg, Meremberg, Liebfrauen * Heveder * Hida = Apfelfeld, Gross-Eidau, Steinkirch * Hideaga = Kaltbrunn, Kaltenbrunn * Hidiş Hiegesch * Hidişel Hidischel * Hidişelu de Jos Apfelsdorf * Hidişelu de Sus Glockendorf, Heiligengeist, Ludenswald * Hilib = Helbsdorf, Hiliben, Hilipen * Hilibul Mic Klein Helbsdorf * Hinchiriş Henkresch * Hirean = Hirenhof * Hobiţa = Klein-Thierdorf!, Hobitzen * Hobiţa-Grădişte Lagerfeld * Hodac = Biberthal * Hodaia = Hodail * Hodăi-Boian = Forsterei * Hodăi-Lupu = Wolfschanze * Hodiş = Wallachisch Hodusch * Hodişa = Wallachisch Hodusch * Hodişel = Hodischel * Hodişeşti = Hodischest * Hodişu = Hodiss, Hodisch * Hodod = Kriegsdorf, Hadad * Hodoş (Bihor) = Jakobsdorf bei Großwardein, Jekesdorf, Heidichsdorf * Hodoş } Aţel (Sibiu) = Heidesch * Hodoş } Şaroş pe Târnave (Sibiu) = Heidesch * Hodoşa = Heideschdorf! * Hodoşa = Hodusch * Hoghia = Hoden * Hoghilag = Halwelagen, Halwelegen, Halwelägen, Helvlegen, Halwlagen * Hoghiz = Warmwasser, Warmwasserbrunn, Warmbach, Warmbrunn, Warmbrunn am Alt, Freithum * Hoia = Hoy * Hoismanul = Holznettle * Holbav = Holbach, Faulbach, Wolfbach * Holdea = Mohndorf * Holobani = Goldwerk * Holod = Hollund * Homoroade = Hamroth, Iwatschko * Homorod (Alba) = Hambruden * Homorod (Braşov) = Hamruden, Hameruden, Hammeroden, Homoroden, Homrod * Homorod (Hunedoara) Homruden, Homoroden, Hammeroden, Sächsisch Petersdorf * Homorodu de Jos Hamroth * Homorodu de Mijloc Mitterhamroth * Homorodu de Sus Oberhamroth * Homorog Rumänischhomorogk * Hondol = Hondolen * Honterus = Honterus * Hopîrta = Meerport, Fugaden * Hopsu = Hopfensiefen * Horea, Alba = Arod, Arroden * Horea, Satu Mare = Caroli, Karul * Horlacea = Jakesteig, Jakesdorf * Horoatu Cehului = Kroatischdorf+rumänischdorf * Horoatu Crasnei = Kroatenthal, Kräbatischberg, Bulger * Hosasău = Langenau * Hoşdatea = Hochstatt, Hochstätten * Hosman = Holzmengen, Holzmannthal * Hotar = Hatter * Hotar Mărăcineni * Hotărel = Hatterl * Hoteni = Hotten, Hottendorf, Hotting * Hoteşti = Atuschfalf * Hotoan = Hatwan, Hottwan * Hovrila = Schaumdorf * Hrihoheret de Sus Ober Sankt Gregor * Hrihoret de Jos Nieder Sankt Gregor * Hrip = Chriep * Huci Gartenau, Tschereallye * Huedin = Heynod, Hunyad * Huisurez = Lang-Kupferberg, Hotzureis * Hunedoara = Eisenmarkt, Eisenstadt, Hunyad, Thurndorf, Eisenburg * Hunedoara-Buituri = Eisenmarkt-Thurndorf * Hurez (Braşov) = Reitzdorf, Reißdorf, Huress * Hurez (Sălaj) = Gulendorf, Eulendorf *Hurezu Mare = Nanten, Nanta, Nantü, Harpes * Husasău de Criş = Klein-Neudorf, Langenau am Kriesch * Husasău de Tinca = Langendorf, Frauendorf * Huseni = Lamgendorf * Husia = Hausenbach, Neulangendorf * Huta * Huta (Cluj) * Huta (Sălaj) = Glashütte * Huta Certeze = Ludwigsthalhütte * Huta Chegii * Huta Voivozi = Althütte I * Iacobeni (Cluj) = Jokesdorf, Jakesdorf * Iacobeni (Harghita) = Jakesdorf, Jakeschdorf, Jokeschdorf * Iacobeni (Sibiu) = Jakobsdorf, Jakeschdorf * Iadăra = Klein-Jedern * Ianca = Johannesdorf!, Jankenhausen! * Ianco = Jankau * Ianculești = Sankt Johannes * Ianoşda = Janoschda, Janust * Iapa = Stuttenbach, Deutsch Jappau, Kobelsdorf * Iara de Mureş = Sängen, Gare * Iara = Jahren * Iarăş = Altdorf * Iarăşi = Kunzendorf * Iaşi = Jaaß, Jassau, Jasch, Jasswen * Iaşu = Jassau, Jaschen * Iaz = Jazigen, Jaaß, Jassau * Ibăneşti = Lybendorf, Lieben, Sentiwan * Ibăneşti-Pădure Waldhoff, Libanfalwe * Ibru = Erbsendorf, Hibrau, Hibersdorf * Icafalău = Icka, Papendorf * Icland Ocland = Ickland * Iclandu Mare = Grossickland * Iclănzel = Kleinickland * Iclod (Alba) = Mikluden, Mikloden * Iclod (Cluj) = Grossikladen, Ikluden * Iclozel = Klienikladen * Ideciu de Jos = Nieder-Eidisch, Unter-Eidisch * Ideciu de Sus = Ober-Eidisch * Idicel = Eidischdorf, Eidischdorfbach, Eidischbach * Idicel-Băi Eidischbad * Idicel-Pădure Eidischwald * Idiciu Bellesdorf, Belleschdorf, Bolleschdorf, Belisdorf, Billesdorf, Bollesdorf * Idrifaia Ederholz, Ederhulz, Ederhultz, Hidrigschollen * Ieciu Wetzburg * Ieducapu = Jedikap * Iegheriște = Jägershütte * Ienceşti = Jenzest * Ierbuş Herbusch * Iermata Neagra Schwarzjahrmarkt * Iernut Radnuten, Radnot, Radnau * Iernuţeni Etschdorf, Echtorf, Fetschdorf, Etschdorf, Ranotten * Ierusalim = Jerusahlem * Ieud = Joodt * Ighiel = Igensbach, Wahrbach, Klein Krapundorf * Ighişu Nou = Sächsisch-Eibesdorf, Eibesdorf, Abesdorf * Ighişu Vechi = Wallachisch-Eibesdorf, Eibesdorf, Libesdorf * Ighiu (Alba) = Grabendorf, Krapundorf, Krabundorf, Kuppendorf * Ighiu (Harghita) = Egendorf, Kuppendorf * Igriţia = Igritzen * Ihod = Etschendorf * Ilba = Elbendorf * Ilbat = Ilbaten * Ileanda = Gross-Illand * Ileni = Elisdorf, Illeschdorf, Kleinschwarzdorf * Ilia = Elienmarkt, Hielen, Illiendorf * Ilieni (Covasna) = Eliasdorf, Ilgendorf, Ilschendorf * Ilieni (Mureş) = Illesdorf, Eliasdorf * Ilieşi = Illeschfeld * Ilieşti = Sankt Gilli * Ilimbav = Eulenbach, Illenbach, Dulenbach * Ilioara = Klein Eliasdorf * Ilişoara River = Kleinillau * Ilișua, Bistrița-Năsăud = Iltschen, Illischau, Illischin * Ilișua, Sălaj = Ileschdorf, Elgersdorf * Ilva Mare = Grossilwa, Grossillau * Ilva Mică = Kleinilwa, Klienillau * Imeni = Imelsdorf, Imetschdorf * Imper = Himbeersdorf * Inand Inand, Innandt * Inău, Maramureș = Eunebach, Eunefeld * Inău, Sălaj = Inoch * Inceşti (Alba) = Jentschest * Inceşti (Bihor) = Jantschest * Ineu (Bihor) = Jenau, Genau * Ineu (Harghita) = Jandorf, Johannisberg! * Inlăceni = Enlacken (Endelach) * Inoc = Inack, Hurgelinsdorf, Pristelsdorf, Pristaldsdorf, * Întorsura Buzăului = Bodsau, Bozau, Bosau * Întregalde = Koliben * Întrerâuri = Zwischenbach * Întreşugag = Interschugag * Inucu = Inacken, Königsdorf * Inuri = Lilienfeld * Ioaniş Johannisdorf * Iobăgeni = Grunddorf * Iod = Jodt, Jeed * Iodu de Jos = Oberjodt * Iodu de Sus = Unterjodt * Iojib = Josefhausen * Iojibeni = Sankt Josef * Iojib-Vii = Weinberge * Ioneşti = Eisdorf, Weissdorf, Jonesdorf, Janesdorf * Ioşia = Eschey * Ip = Pehrmannsdorf, Bärmannsdorf, Bergmannsdorf, Hippen, Deutsch-Guntersdorf, Hippendorf * Irina = Hirrin, Irrein, Juren, Irren * Iris * Isca Hisch * Iscroni Raklzell * Isla = Isslau * Iştan-Tău = Istentau * Iştihaza = Stephanskirchen, Stephanskirch * Istrău = Estrau * Iteu = Lüken * Iteu Nou = Kleinlüken * Iuriu de Cîmpie = Wachtfeld * Ivăneasa= Sankt Johann in der Burgau * Ivăneş = Johannesdorf * Ivăneşti = Sankt Johann, Sankt Iwan * Ivăniş = Sankt Johann * Izbicioara Schlossturn * Izbita Issbith * Izbuc Sochodol * Izvoare (Harghita) Iwau * Izvoare (Maramureş) Isuar in der Marmarosch * Izvoare Cătun Iwaumetzey * Izvoarele # Blaj (Alba) = Ziffendorf, Tziffen * Izvoarele # Livezile (Alba) = Bedeldorf * Izvoarele # Viişoara (Bihor) = Klein-Patscheln * Izvoarele, Hunedoara = Linsendorf * Izvoarele, Maramureș = Sankt Blasius * Izvoru Ampoiului = Grossompeil * Izvoru Crişului = Kreischhaupt, Weissthurn * Izvoru Mureşului Miereschquelle * Izvoru Negru * Izvoru Pietrii Isuar * Izvoru Trotuşului Judenau J * Jabeniţa = Salzau, Salzhau, Salzbrunnen, Schebenz, Schabenitzen * Jac = Sackendorf * Jacodu = Ungarisch-Sacken * Jacu = Walachisch Sacken, Zschak * Jebucu = Schobeck, Erdorf * Jeica = Schelken, Schelk * Jeledinţi = Losaden, Ungarisch Losaden * Jelna = Senndorf, Sellendorf * Jereapăn = Scharapaun * Jibert = Seiburg, Sibricht, Sigiberg * Jibou = Schieburg, Siben, Schibau, Zibau, Schyburg * Jichişu de Jos = Unterrohrbach * Jichişu de Sus = Oberrohrbach * Jidoştina = Judendorf, Judenau * Jidoviţa = Unter dem Damm, Untertann, Unterdamm, Jude * Jidvei = Seiden, Sögden, Seibrich, Zidel * Jieţ # Petrila (Hunedoara) = Schietz * Jieţ } Iscroni (Hunedoara) * Jigodin = Sagendorf, Schegoden * Jigodin-Băi = Bad-Sagendorf, Bad Schegoden * Jimbor, Bistrița-Năsăud = Sommer, Sommerburg, Sommern * Jimbor (Sibiu) = Sommerburg, Sommerberg * Jimbor (Brasov) = Sommerburg * Jimbor Fînaţe = Burg-Grenze * Jina = Sinna, Schinna, Schinnach * Jina-Dobra = Schinna-Dobra * Jirca = Schirke * Jiu = Schwyl, Schyilsdorf * Jiu-Coroieşti = Korojest am Schyll * Jiu-Paroşeni = Paruschen am Schyll * Jolotca = Oratwe * Josani # Căbeşti (Bihor) = Schoschan * Josani (Bihor) = Krannigsdorf * Josani Joseni (Hunedoara) = Susendorf * Joseni (Harghita) = Untersdorf, Unterdorf, Kränichsdorf * Josenii Bârgăului = Unter-Borgen, Unterburgau * Juc-Herghelie = Staatshengsdepot * Jucu de Jos = Oberschucken * Jucu de Mijloc = Schucken * Jucu de Sus = Niederschucken * Jugăstreni = Sugassen * Jurca = Jürgensdorf L * La Curte = Burghof * Lacu = Schwarzenberg * Lacu Roşu = Gyilkossee, Mördersee * Lădăuţi = Ladholz * Lancrăm = Langendorf * Lapoş } Oradea (Bihor) Lapusch bei Wardein * Lapoş } Valea lui Mihai (Bihor) Lapusch * Lăpugiu de Jos Unter-Lappendorf * Lăpugiu de Sus Ober-Lappendorf * Lăpuș, Maramureș = Laposch, Sankt Michaelstein * Lăpuș, Mureș = Leppersdorf * Lăpuşel = Zwiebelfeld, Lensdorf * Lăpuşna = Laposchna * Lăpuşnic = Haldorf * Lăpuşteşti Lappist * Lăpuş-Zazmezeo Wallach.Laposch-Sachsenfeld * Larga (Gurghiu), Mureș = Largau, Laarg, Large * Larga (Sărmașu), Mureș = Large * Larga, Cluj = Weiten, Weitendorf * Larga, Maramureș = Tagdorf * Lăsău = Lasseldorf, Lassldorf, Lassau * Lăschia = Latzkau * Lăscud Lasslendorf * Laslău Mare Wallachisch-Lasseln, Laslen * Laslău Mic Sächsisch-Lasseln, Klein-Lasseln, Klein Lasslen, Lasslen * Laslea = Gross Lasseln * Lătureni Hiegek * Lăureni = Sankt Lörinz * Laz (Sibiu) = Latzendorf, Laas, Latzdorf * Laz = Slawendorf, Deutsch Laas * Lăzarea = Saregen * Lăzăreni = Sankt Niklas * Lăzăreşti = Lazarusdorf * Lazaret = Lazarett * Lăzeşti = Lezest * Laz-Firtănuş = Lass * Laz-Șoimuș = Lass * Lazu Baciului = ---- * Lazuri (Sălaj) = Neusatz * Lazuri (Satu Mare) = Neuschlag, Katarischdorf!!! * Lazuri de Beiuş = Lassur * Leauţ = Kettendorf * Lechincioara = Lechnitz an der Komloderbach * Lechința, Bistrița-Năsăud = Lechnitz * Lechinţa (Maramureş) = Leknitz * Lechinţa (Mureş) = Lechnitz am Mieresch * Lefaia = Leffey * Leghia = Tannendorf * Legii = Legendorf * Leheceni = Lehetschen * Lelei = Lellen * Lelese = Lelsdorf * Lelești, Bihor = Lellenstein!, Lellest, Lallest * Lelești, Bistrița-Năsăud = Fussen, Albendorf, Fladensdorf * Leliceni = Heiligengeist * Lemnia de Jos = Niederlennen * Lemnia de Sus = Oberlennen * Lemnia = Lennen * Lemniu = Lehmenberg, Lemchen * Leniș = Lenesch * Leordeni = Lörinzdorf, Lorenzdorf * Leordina = Leordinen * Leorinţ = Lorenzdorf, Laurentzi * Leorinţa = Sankt Laurentzen * Leorinţa-Şăulia * Lepindea = Leppendorf * Leş = Gottersdorf, Leesch * Leşmir = Kothstrass, Kothstraß, Letmern * Leşnic = Wachtdorf * Lespedea = Lespendorf * Leştioara = Lesthorn * Leșu = Lesch * Leţ = Letzen, Secklerstein, Letzendorf * Letca = Lettenthal * Leurda = Lewhardsdorf, Leword * Liban = Libon * Libotin = Libathen * Ligatu Ligath * Limba = Demetersbach, Pramendorf, Warthe * Limpert = Lamprecht * Linţ Lintz * Lipău Liebau, Lippau * Lisa = Lissa, Lessen * Lisnău = Mehldorf, Lischnau * Lisnău-Vale = Mehldorferbach, Lischnauerwasser, Wasser-Lischnau * Lita = Wallachisch-Freudendorf, Rumänischlitta * Liteni = Freudendorf, Ungarischlitta, Königsdorf * Livada # Iclod (Cluj) Wüstsanktjohann * Livada # Petreştii de Jos (Cluj) = Wüst-Egrisch, Engerisch * Livada (Hunedoara) Strimb * Livada (Satu Mare) Wiesenheid * Livada de Bihor Maatsch, Neubeneschau * Livada Ferma * Livada Mică Wiesengrund * Livada Vii Hoch-Wiesenheid * Livadia = Wiesendorf * Livadia de Cîmpie Wiesendorf, Weissendorf * Livadia de Coastă Liwald, Liwad, Liwodei * Livadia Wiesendorf * Livezeni (Hunedoara) Liwanien * Livezeni (Mureş) = Jedden * Livezi (Harghita) Lowees * Livezi (Hunedoara) Wurmloch * Livezile (Alba) = Lasslenkirch, Lasslenhausen * Livezile = Jaad, Zum Jot, Jooden, Jadt, Joodt * Liviu Rebreanu = Wiesel * Loamneş = Ladmesch, Ladendorf * Lobodaş = Lobodesch * Locodeni = Lockaden * Lodroman = Ledermann, Ludermann * Logig = Ludwigsdorf, Lutzdorf, Ludesdorf, Lutzendorf * Loman = Lammdorf, Lamendorf * Loman Pleş Pleisch * Lompirt = Lampreten, Lampert, Lomperth, Ober Limpert, Unter Limpert * Lonea Longig * Lopadea Nouă = Schaufeldorf, Giselsdorf, Lapaten, Ungrisch-Laped // * Lopadea Veche = Altschaufeldorf * Lopata Lopath * Loranta Sankt Lorenz * Lorău Lorau * Lotrioara = Lauterburg, Lauterbach * Loţu Lootz * Lovaş } Şimian (Bihor) * Lovaş } Valea lui Mihai (Bihor) * Lovnic = Leblang, Löweneck, Löwlingen * Lozna = Gross-Losdorf * Lucăceni = Lukas, Neukalmanding * Lucăceşti = Likasdorf, Lukaskirchen * Ludeştii de Jos = Unter-Gansdorf * Ludeştii de Sus = Ober-Gansdorf * Ludişor = Spieldorf * Ludoş = Gross-Logdes, Ludesch, Luds * Luduş (Mureş) = Gansdorf, Ludasch * Lueta = Leveten, Lefit, Eisenberg * Lugaşu de Jos = Niederlugosch * Lugaşu de Sus = Oberlugosch * Luhei Luchey * Luieriu = Lewern, Löhra, Lera, Lehr * Lujerdiu Leukhardsdorf, Losarden * Luminişu Seketur * Luna, Cluj = Lonen, Lone * Luna, Satu Mare = Lune * Luna de Jos = Kenderloch, Unter-Lonen, Lone, Lohne * Luna de Sus = Deutsch Londorf, Deutschdorf * Lunca # Baia de Criş (Hunedoara) = Elendorf * Lunca # Băiţa (Hunedoara) = Ilbendorf * Lunca # Poşaga (Alba) = Neusatz * Lunca # Valea Lungă (Alba) = Langendorf, Hassenburg * Lunca (Bihor) Lunke in der Bihor * Lunca, Bistrița-Năsăud = Friesendorf, Friesen, Frisch, Freißendorf, Freissendorf * Lunca (Mureş) = Trassten, Neustadt * Lunca = Ampoiţei Neuompeil * Lunca Apei = Elsassdorf * Lunca Bonţului = Bonzlunk * Lunca Borlesei = Borleslunk * Lunca Bradului = Schloss Illau * Lunca Calnicului Kalmesbuch * Lunca Cernii de Jos = Birkendorf * Lunca Cernii de Sus = Nieder Birkendorf * Lunca de Jos (Alba) = Kappellen * Lunca de Jos (Harghita) = Nieder Gimesch * Lunca de Jos (Hunedoara) = Niederlunke * Lunca de Sus (Harghita) = Gimesch * Lunca Ilvei = Lunke * Lunca Insulei = Samoschlonk, Lonk am Samosch * Lunca la Tisa = Theisslonk, Lonk am Teiss * Lunca Largă = Lonkelaarg * Lunca Leșului = Lunka bei Lesch * Lunca Mărcuşului Einöd * Lunca Meteşului Golddorf * Lunca Mureşului = Holten, Helten * Lunca Mureşului = Gottschardsdorf, Szeckler Pfaffendorf, Szeckler Kotscharn * Lunca Negri = Lunkaneger * Lunca Ozunului = Nendorf, Neu Usendorf, Lunke * Lunca Potăului = Lanke * Lunca Sătească = Lunk Sattisch, Sattischlunk * Lunca Târnavei = Spin, Bleschdorf, Wallachisch Schönau * Lunca Vişagului = Wischaglunke, Lunke am Wischag * Luncani, Cluj = Neusatz * Luncani, Harghita = Lunkan * Luncani, Hunedoara = Wiesendorf * Luncasprie = Lunkasprey, Lunkasprie * Lunceni = Langenthal, Langenfeld * Luncoiu de Jos = Langenthal * Luncoiu de Sus = Birkendorf * Luncşoara (Bihor) = Look * Luncşoara (Hunedoara) = Langenthal * Lunga = Langendorf, Nachtendorf * Lungeştii Surducului Luntschest * Lupeni (Harghita) = Wolfsthal, Wolfsdorf * Lupeni (Hunedoara) = Schylwolfsbach * Lupoaia (Bihor) = Wolfsbach * Lupoaia (Sălaj) = Wolfsfeld * Lupşa (Alba) = Wolfsdorf * Lupşa (Braşov) = Lupscha, Wolfsdorf, Lups * Lupşa (Cluj) = Lupsche, Wolfsdorf * Lupşeni = Wolfsdorf * Lupu = Wolfendorf, Lupolwall * Lupuleşti = Wolfsberg * Lușca = Luschka * Luţ = Lutzbach * Luţa = Lutza, Lutzen, Lutz * Lutiţa = Agendorf * Lutoasa = Thomoren M * Măcăreşti Mekerest * Macău = Mechau, Machendorf * Macea = Matscha * Măceu = Massau * Măcicăşeşti = Kleinmatzengasch, Steueney * Măcicaşu = Katzendorf (fr.Schlossberg) * Mada = Maden!, Medall * Mădăras (Bihor) = Madreis, Madereis * Mădăraş (Harghita) = Neuhammer in der Tschicken + Wlachendorf, Madras * Mădăraş (Mureş) = Bogelfeld * Mădăraş (Satu Mare) = Madras, Gross-Madratz, Madarasch * Mădărăşeni = Hirtof * Măderat = --- * Măerişte = Bruckenthal, Fürstenbrück, Bruckend, Bruckendorf * Mag Schardörfel, Schardörfl, Schwarzwasser * Măgeşti Sachsendorf * Măgherani = Nussdorf, Ungarischdorf * Măgheruş (Covasna) = Magresch, Ungarischdorf * Măgheruş (Harghita) Ungarischdorf * Măgheruş (Mureş) Maniersch, Mängersch, Mangerß * Măghierat Ungarischhof * Măgina = Mussendorf, Meschen * Măgoaja = Raabenfeld * Măgulicea = Mangelsdorf * Măgura (Alba) 1,2 = Magure in der Ompeil, Ompeilmagure * Măgura (Alba) 2 = Hohenwald * Măgura (Bihor) Maguren in der Bihor, Magoren * Măgura (Braşov) Magure * Măgura (Hunedoara) = Maguren * Măgura (Sălaj) = Walddorf * Măgura } Ilişua (Sălaj) Megure * Măgura Calului Mogurendorf * Măgura Ierii = Walldorf * Măgura Ilvei = Magern * Măgura Voloşeanca Woloschanik * Măguran Maguritsch * Măgura-Topliţa Maguren, Berg i.Siebenbürgen * Măgurele = Scherling, Schierling * Măgureni, Hunedoara = Magurei * Măgureni, Maramureș = Walddorf * Măguri = Magerau, Magur, Mogur, Bergmagur * Măguri-Răcătău = Rekettau * Măhăceni = Mohatsch, Goldenhof * Măhal = Muckendorf, Mochelsdorf, Mechelswald * Maia (Cluj) = Mandorf, Deutsch Manya * Maia (Mureş) = Mayendorf * Maiad = Nomasen, Frauendorf, Bodnerswald * Maieru = Maier, Mayer, Mayerhof * Maieru-Anieş = Mayerhof-Sauerbrunn * Măieruş = Nussbach * Mailat = Mailanth * Maioreşti = Mannsdorf+Hodacken am Mieresch * Mal = Ballenthal * Mălădia = Maldern * Mălăieşte Malojest * Mălăieşti = Mühlenbach, Malesd, Malajescht * Mălâncrav = Malmkrog, Mallenkrag, Halbenkragen Almkragen, Halbkragen * Maldaoci Stallhof, Madalotsch * Malea (Hunedoara) Mallea * Malea (Mureş) Borischke * Maleia Malea * Măleni = Mallern * Malin = Mühlendorf * Măliniş = Mallenisch * Malnaş = Malesch, Malnasch * Malnaş-Băi = Bad Malesch, Bad Malnasch * Măluţ = Millsdorf, Mühlsdorf, Unter-Omlasch * Mămăligani = Mameligen * Mănărade = Donnersmarkt * Mănăstire = Monstor * Mănăstirea, Cluj = Benesdorf * Mănăstirea, Hunedoara = Kloster * Mănăstirea, Maramureș = Klosterdorf, Juleymonstor * Mănăstireni = Ungarisch-Sächsisch Klosterdorf * Mănăştur = Appesdorf, Klosterdorf * Mănăşturel = Klostereck * Mănăşturu Românesc = Wallachisch-Klosterdorf * Mânău = Mohndorf * Mândra, Braşov = Kladendorf, Klagendorf, Maindre * Măndra, Sibiu = Kladendorf, Hldenburg, Holdenburg * Mănerău = Nussdorf * Manic = Sächsisch Mariendorf, Männigsdorf, Moritzdorf, Monnichsorf, Mannichsdorf * Mara = Königsdorf * Mărceşti Marzest * Mărculeni = Markdorf, Markod, Markoden * Mărcuş Markesdorf, Makesdorf, Mackendorf * Mărcuşa Markesdorf Markusdorf * Mărgăia Meregey * Mărgău = Meregen * Marghita = Margareten am Brettenbach (+ Hertwig, Hertwigsdorf †), Margaretendorf * Margine = Mergin, Zelterlau, Blechischau * Mărgineni = Marschen, Marginen * Marin = Maronen (Sankt Maron) * Mărineşti = Merinest * Mărişel = Marsel * Mărişelu = Grossdorf, Grossendorf * Măriuș = Nussbach * Marna Nouă = Neumarn * Marpod = Marpod, Marpodt, Marpolden, Maierpod, Mayerpolden, Maypold * Mărtănuş = Marten, Sankt Marten * Marţihaz =[ Marzlsmarkt! * Mărtineni = Martensdorf * Mărtineşti (Cluj) = Wüst-Sankt Martin * Mărtineşti (Hunedoara) = Martensdorf * Mărtineşti (Satu Mare) = Sankt Martin * Mărtinie = Martinien * Mărtiniş = Sankt-Marten * Martonca = Sankt Marten * Maşca = Maasch * Mătăcina = Mattatschin * Matefalău = Mattes, Mattesdorf * Matei = Mathesdorf, Mathiasdorf * Mateiaş = Mattesdorf, Matesdorf, Mathesdorf, Mateschdorf, Mathiasdorf * Măţeşti = Matzesd * Măteşti = Matesch * Mătişeni = Matisdorf, Mattesdorf, Matzdorf * Mătişeşti Mottischest * Mătrici = Kosswein * Mauri Mauersdorf * Mecea * Mediaș = Mediasch, Medwisch * Medieş-Rîturi Brückendorf, Reeth * Medieşu Aurit Schweizers, Skweiczer * Medieş-Vii Schweizersberg, Medwesch * Medişa Meddest * Medişoru Mare = Gross-Medser, Grossmedescher * Medişoru Mic = Klein-Medser, Kleinmedescher * Medveş = Mädwäsch, Bärenloch, Berndorf * Meggyesfalva = Medvesch * Mera = Mehren * Mercheaşa = Streitforth, Steritforth, Streitfurt * Mereni = Almisch * Mereşti = Apfelsdorf, Almesch * Mereteu = Merethof, Merithof * Merghindeal = Mergeln, Märgeln, Merglen, Mergental, Marienthal * Meria = Blaudorf * Merișor, Covasna = Obstdorf, Almisch * Merișor, Hunedoara = Mersdorf * Merișor, Maramureș = Klosterthor, Monstor, Menster * Merișor, Mureș = Apfeldorf * Merişoru de Munte = Obstdorf, Merrischor * Merişoru Neuacker * Mermezeu-Văleni = Birkenfeld, Birkau * Meşcreac = Weichseldorf, Mehkirch * Meşendorf = Meschendorf * Mesentea = Allerheiligen * Meseşenii de Jos = Oberkessendorf, Ungarisch Ketzeln * Meseşenii de Sus = Niederkessendorf, Kessen, Wallachisch Ketzeln * Mesteacăn (Brad), Hunedoara = Messhacken, Mestaken, Mestachen * Mesteacăn (Răchitova), Hunedoara = Birkenhausen, Mestaken * Mesteacăn, Maramureș = Kleinnieresch * Mesteacăn, Satu Mare = Nieresch * Mesteacănu = Nieresch * Mestecănişul = Sankt Barbara * Meştera = Meisterhausen, Meisterhaus * Meteş = Meteschdorf, Mettischdorf * Metiş = Martinsdorf, Mättersdorf, Metesdorf, Medweiss * Meziad = Unter-Messesch * Mica (Cluj) = Nickelskirchen * Mica (Mureş) = Michelsdorf, Kleindorf, Mitterdorf * Micăneşti = Michelsdorf, Mikenest, Mikaneschd * Micăsasa = Feigendorf, Fegendorf (-Königsfurt) * Miceşti (Alba) = Kleindörfel, Dörflein, Regelsberg! * Miceşti (Cluj) = Mikesch, Michesdorf * Miceşti (Mureş) = Kleindörfel * Miceștii de Câmpie = Ziegendorf, Ketscheden * Micfalău = Neudorf, Mikoneudorf * Micleşti = Nickelsdorf, Sankt Michael * Micloşoara = Nickelsburg, Nicklasburg * Micoşlaca = Nickelsdorf, Niklsdorf * Micula = Niklas, Kleindeutschdorf, Michelsdorf * Micula Nouă = Neumichelsdorf * Mierag = Merach * Miercurea Băi = Bad-Reussmarkt * Miercurea Ciuc = Szeklerburg * Miercurea Nirajului = Sereda, Neumarkt an der Njarad * Miercurea Sibiului = Reussmarkt, Reußmarkt, Reissmarkt, Unterwald (+ Mondorf und Weißkirch) * Mierlău = Mierlau, Nierlau * Miersig = Mayersdorf * Mierţa = Nertz * Mighindoala (+Rîpa) = Engental, Engeltal, Ingental (+ Rependorf) * Mihai Bravu = Neudorf * Mihai Viteazu (Cluj) = Michelsdorf * Mihai Viteazu (Mureş) = Zoltendorf, Zultendorf, Zottendorf, Soltendorf * Mihăieni = Micheln, Michelsdorf * Mihăieşti (Cluj) = Michelsdorf * Mihăieşti (Hunedoara) = Michelsdorf * Mihăileni # Şimoneşti (Harghita) = Michelsdorf * Mihăileni (Harghita) = Michelsdorf * Mihăileni (Hunedoara) = Michelsdorf, Michlenau * Mihăileni (Sibiu) = Schaldorf, Schalendorf * Mihalț = Michelsdorf * Miheleu = Mechelau * Miheşu de Cîmpie = Bienendorf * Mijlocenii Bârgăului = Mittel-Borgo, Mittelburgau * Milaş = Hasendorf, Großneulaß * Milăşel = Hasendörfel, Kleinneulass * Miluani = Millen * Mina Aranca = Aranken * Mina Chepeţ = Köppertz * Mina Clara = Sankt Klara * Minele Lueta = Karlshütte, Eisenbergwerk * Mînerău = Minerau * Minereni = Poschfal * Mineu = Mindorf * Mintia = Bayersdorf, Baiersdorf, Mintzendorf * Mintiu Gherlii = Deutsch-Neudorf, Deutschendorf * Mintiu = Rumänisch-, Deutsch-Baierdorf * Mirăslău = Miroßlen, Mireslau * Mireş = Wallachisch Erlenbach, Birkendorf * Mireşu Mare = Gross-Birkenfeld * Mirigioaia = Mirschay * Mîrşa = Mörsch * Mirşid = Rabensdorf, Nierschid, Mierschid * Mişca = St Michael, Mitschke * Mischieni * Misentea = Allerheiligen in der Tschick * Misica = Missik * Mîteşti = Mötzest * Mititei = Kleindörfchen, Mitit * Mitreşti = Martesdorf * Mizieş = Mizesch * Moacşa = Maxen * Moara de Jos = Mayersdorf * Moara de Pădure = Litten * Moardăş = Mardisch * Mocira = Kaltenbrunn * Mociu = Motschdorf, Mootsch * Mocod = Makaden, Malkendorf * Mocrea - Heiligengeist * Modolești (Întregalde), Alba = Modolescht * Modolești (Vidra), Alba = ---- * Moftinu Mare = Großmaitingen, Maitingen, Majding * Moftinu Mic = Kleinmaitingen * Moglăneşti = Moglain * Mogoaia = Molgendorf * Mogoş = Mogusch * Mogoşeni = Magerschdorf, Magaschmort * Mogoşeşti = Hohendorf * Mohu = Muckendorf, Moichen, Maichen * Moiad = Deutsch Neudorf, Mayat * Moieciu de Jos = Moesch, Unter Moesch, Frankenstein * Moieciu de Sus = Obermösch * Moigrad = Mayroth * Moişa = Maien * Moisei = Maissing, Mosesdorf * Moişeni = Moisesdorf * Moldoveneşti = Burgdorf * Molişet = Sankt Maria * Momîrlani = Mamordlan * Monariu = Minarken, Molnarken, Malomarken * Monor = Mindendorf, Mindorf, Manern * Morăreni (Harghita) = Mühldorf * Morăreni (Mureş) = Wohndorf, Schwarzburg * Morăreşti = Hieg * Morău = Marau * Morava = Morau * Moreşti = Mühlendorf * Morişti = Morrist * Morlaca = Marotten * Morțești = Morzest * Moruț, Bistrița-Năsăud = Moritzdorf, Mauritz, Marz * [Bistrița-Năsăud = Mauritz * Moşna = Meschen, Moschen * Mosoru = Mossur * Moştercut = Meisterkuth * Moşuni = Moschun * Moţeşti = Motschest * Motiş (Sibiu) = Märtesdorf, Mertesdorf, Mortesdorf * Motiş = Tauschdorf * Movile = Hundertbücheln, Hundertbüchlen * Mugeni = Begesen * Mugeşti = Kudschirstallen * Mujdeni = Sankt Michael * Mujna (Harghita) = Muschendorf, Meschen * Muncel (Cluj) = Munzell, Mutzell, Müntschel * Muncel (Sălaj) = Munteln * Muncelu Bergel * Muncelu Mare = Grossmuntschel, Grossmunzell * Muncelu Mic = Kleinmuntschel, Kleinmunzell * Muneşti Munest * Muntari Muntar * Muntele Agrişului * Muntele Băişorii Erzdorf * Muntele Bocului Wichlet-Gebirg * Muntele Cacovei Kakowa-Gebirg * Muntele Filii Füllen-Gebirg * Muntele Hof * Muntele Rece Gross Rasch * Muntele Săcelului Frauendorf * Munteni Munten * Mununa Mununa * Mura Mare Gross-Sedresch, Himbeerdorf * Mura Mică Klein-Sedresch * Mureni = Neuflaigen, Neureckel, Sedresch, Neuzekel * Mureşeni Weichseldorf * Mureșenii Bârgăului = Borgo-Murescheni, Burgaumiereschdorf * Mureşenii de Cîmpie = Omsdorf * Mureş-Sat Miereschdorf * Murgeşti = Benedikt, Sankt Benedikt * Musari Musar * Muşca Russendorf, Russenhof * Musina = Musendorf N * Nădar = Nader * Nadăş = Nadeschpadderck, Nadeschpatheck * Nadăşa = Wallachisch-Rohrdorf * Nădăşelu = Rohrfeld, Rohrbach * Nădăştia de Jos = Unter-Rohrbach, Unter-Rohrdorf * Nădăştia de Sus = Ober-Rohrbach, Ober-Rohrdorf * Nădăştia = Rohrfeld * Nadăşu = Wallachisch Rohrbach * Nădejdea = Heynodt * Nadeș = Nadesch, Sächsisch-Nadesch * Nadiș = Rohrfeld * Nadișu Hododului = Ungarisch Rohrdorf, Rohrfeld * Nădlac = Nadlak * Nadoba = Nadaburg, Nadabor, Nadabar * Naimon = Grossmonn, Gross Mohnsdorf * Nălaţvad = Schiffenschütz * Nămaş Nemisch * Nandra = Weissdorf * Nandru = Weisskirchen * Nănești = Johannensdorf * Năoiu = Neuberg! * Năpradea = Rübendorf * Năsal = Spanndorf * Năsăud = Nussdorf, Nussendorf, Nassendorf, Nösenstadt, Nassaden * Nazna = Nassendorf, Nassdorf * Neagra = Negrau * Nearşova = Narsen * Neaua = Schneeberg * Necopoi Iwatschko * Necrileşti Nekrilescht * Negoiu Lunkanegoy * Negreia = Negern * Negreni (Salaj) = Ziffersdorf * Negreni = Neumarkt am Kriesch * Negrenii de Cîmpie Feketlach, Feggetlach * Negreşti Negrest * Negrești-Oaș = Oasch-Oberdorf * Negrilești = Negersdorf, Negrilest * Nemşa = Niemesch, Nimesch, Nimisch, Nimschdorf, Nimpsch * Nepos = Werare, Nepos, Nepes, Neps * Nețeni = Netzdorf, Netz * Netod = Netod * Netuş = Neidhausen, Neithausen, Neuthausen, Agnetenhausen, Neidhaus (Michaelsdorf) * Nicoleni = Sankt Niklas * Nicoleşti # Frumoasa (Harghita) = Seklerburg * Nicoleşti # Ulieş (Harghita) = Niklasdorf * Nicoleşti (Mureş) = Nickelsgarten * Nicula = Nichelsdorf * Nima Milăşelului = Nemen * Nima = Nemmendorf, Nemen * Nima Rîciului = Nemen * Nima-Cătun = Neunemen * Nimăieşti = Nimoest, Nimwest * Nimigea de Jos Nindorf in Siebebürgen * Nimigea de Sus Nindorf in Siebenbürgen * Nireş = Niesch, Birkendörfel * Nisipeni Homagg * Nistru = Deutsch Mistburg, Mistburg * Niuved Feuenzorm, Fillersdorf, Niewed, Niowed, Nieweck * Nocrich = Leschkirk, Löschkirch, Neukirch * Noghirez Nogretz * Noiştat Neustadt * Nojag Stollendorf * Nojorid = Gosselsdorf, Gatschelsdforf, Gosselinsdorf, Gatschelinsdorf, Villa Goscelini, Nagiregg, Gross Urgoden, Ireggendorf * Noroieni = Schaar * Noşlac = Grosshaus * Noţig = Nageldorf * Nou Neudorf * Nou Român Wallachisch-Neudorf, Rumänischneudorf, Neudorf, Goldbach * Nou Săsesc = Sächsisch-Neudorf, Deutsch-Neudorf, Neudorf * Noua Noa * Noul Neudorf * Novăceni * Novăceşti Nowazest * Novaţ Neuwetz * Novicior Neuschraub * Nuceştii Weid * Nucet (Bihor) Reesburg * Nucet Johannisberg, Johannesberg, Jannesberg * Nucşoara = Nusswald, Nucksdorf * Nușeni = Grossendorf, Nisseldorf * Nuşfalău = Grossdorf * Nuţeni Nutzen O * Oar = Oowar, Altschloss * Oarba de Mureş = Orbau, Urban * Oarda de Sus = Oberwart, Ober-Wardein * Oarda = Unterwart, Unter-Wardein * Oarţa de Jos = Herbersdorf, Herwartsdorf, Unter-Wartzen * Oarţa de Sus = Ober-Wartzen * Oarzina = Warsin, Urwelg * Oas = Walsch * Obârşie = Obersdorf * Obrăneşti = Abrahamsdorf * Obreja = Augendorf * Ocişor = Klein-Augendorf * Ociu = Augendorf * Ocland = Hochland * Oclişel = Klein Stalldorf, Klein-Oklesch * Ocna de Jos = Niedersalzdorf * Ocna de Sus = Obersalzdorf * Ocna Dejului = Salzdorf, Salzgruben * Ocna Mureş = Miereschhall, Steinort, Miereschneuburg * Ocna Praid Salzbergwerk * Ocna Sibiului = Salzburg, Salz * Ocna Şugatag = Altwerk * Ocna Turzii = Salzbad * Ocnişoara = Grubendorf, Kleingrub * Ocnița = Salzgruben, Grubendorf, Okne * Ocoliș, Alba = Zaundorf, Gross-Oklesch * Ocoliș, Maramureș = Krummbach, Krumbach * Ocolişu Mare = Gross -Stalldorf * Ocolişu Mic = Klein-Stalldorf * Odeşti = Walddorf * Odoreu = Neugartenhof, Kumpertsdorf, Udwar, Kumperdinsdorf * Odorheiu Secuiesc = Odorhallen, Hofmarkt, Odorhällen, Oderhell, Oderhen * Odrihei = Hofmarkt, Oderhein * Odverem = Tiergrub, Tierengrub * Ofelia * Ogeşti = Hotschest * Ogra = Ugern * Ohaba (Alba) = Neudorf * Ohaba (Braşov) = Bleichsdorf * Ohaba (Hunedoara) Ochab, Ochob * Ohaba de Sub Piatră Steindorf * Ohaba Sibişel = Ochab- Schissibell * Ohaba Streiului Goldwaschen * Ohaba-Bistra Ochabbistra * Ohaba-Ponor = Ochabponorn * Oiejdea Deutsch Butterdorf (1306), Wajascht, Weiascht * Oituz (Bihor) * Oituz (Covasna) Oituz-Paß, Ojtoser Contumaz, Beretzker oder Wellenz-Paß, Oituss, Oitoscherpass * Ojdula = Osdolen, Oschdol * Olariu = Neufrattendorf * Olcea = Oltsch, Woltsch * Olosig, Bihor = Schwäbisch Wallendorf * Olosig, Oradea = Wallendorf * Olteni (Alba) = Freiwald, Walddorf * Olteni (Covasna) = Altzen, Oltzen, Oltzendorf * Olteţ = Bessenbach, Leschenbach, Bleschenbach * Oncești, Alba = Onzest * Oncești, Maramureș = Conradwarte, Wanschdorf * Onuca = Unach * Opău = Oppau * Oprea = Klein-Kerz, Kertschen * Oprişani = Kreuzerfeld * Oprişeşti = Diesendorf * Oradea (+Volf, + Rogerius, + Velenţa, + Nufărul, +Vie+Ioşia+Podgoria + Salca + Oncea) Grosswardein (+Wolff, Wolf, Walf†, + Ruttgersdorf, + Liliendorf+ Weindorf + Elsching +Weinbergen + Salkendorf+ Wantschdorf +Wardeineudorf, + Boloniendorf, Bonsdorf! + Paduerdorf + Siebendörfchen, + Eschenau+, Lorenzdorf, + Hirschgarten + Wallen-Volkersdorf †) * Oraş Grădină Freistadt * Orăşeni = Diesendorf, Stadtdorf * Orăşti = Orest * Orăştie = Broos, Brosz (+ Hermannsdorf) * Orăştioara de Jos = Burgbach, Nieder-Wasserburg * Orăştioara de Sus = Brooserbach, Ober-Wasserburg * Orașu Nou = Neustadt (Oascher Land) * Orașu Nou-Vii = Hoch-Neustadt (Oascher Land) * Oraşul de Jos Alba =Unterstadt * Oraşul de Jos Mureş = Unterstadt * Oraşul de Jos Sibiu = Unterstadt * Oraşul de Sus Mureş = Oberstadt * Oraşul de Sus Sibiu = Oberstadt * Oraşul Vechi = Altstadt * Orbău = Urbau * Orheiu Bistriței = Burghalle, Burgelau, Burgberg * Orlat = Winsberg, Ortenbach Ober-Bleschendorf, Orlath * Orman = Armeniendorf, Urlmann, Armeniensatz * Ormeniş (Alba) = Urmesch * Ormeniş (Braşov) = Ermesch, Irmesch, Irmesch bei Boralt * Ormeniş (Mureş) = Ermessen, Irmesch, Urmesch * Ormindea = Armeniendorf * Oroiu de Cîmpie = Frail, Uray, Ural, Wrayl * Oroiu = Zum der Bruch, Ural * Orosfaia = Reusswald, Russenwald, Russholz * Orosia = Russendorf * Orşova Pădure = Stuhlsdorf * Orşova = Spindeldorf, Orschau * Ortelec = Burgfeld * Orţița = Kleinwartzen * Ortiteag = Irgetegg * Orvişele = Orwischel * Oşand = Waschand * Osoi = Oswald in Sieb. * Oşorhei = Burgdorf (+ Wolf, Deutsch-Wolfsdorf†) * Oşorheiu = Marktsdorf * Oşorhel = Waldmarkt, Marktdorf * Ostrov = Gross-Rodendorf * Ostrovel = Rodenwall * Ostrovu Mic = Klein-Rodendorf * Osui = Ossoy * Oşvarău Eisenburg * Oţeleşti Otzelest * Oţeni Notzendorf, Wotzendorf * Otomani Altmannnsdorf, Olemannsdorf * Ozd Thürendorf, Ossd, * Ozun = Usendorf, Ausendorf, Auendorf, Utzen * Ozunca Băi Neubad, Bad Uzonk P * Paca = Pakey * Păcăleşti = Pakalest * Pachia= Packdorf * Păclişa = Krankendorf, Höllendorf * Pâclişa = Krankendorf, Fattendorf, Pockels * Păcureni = Kreuzdorf * Padu = Sächsischpad, Padendorf * Pădure = Walddorf * Pădurea (Alba) = Neuwald * Pădurea Hoia Hoy * Pădurea Hutei Grenzwald * Pădurea Iacobeni (Subfrata) Unterfrattendorf * Pădurea Neagră Schwarzwald * Pădurea Podur * Pădureni (Bihor) Neupatzal * Pădureni (Cluj) = Ungarisch Ossegg, Mangerasch * Pădureni (Cluj) Weinhaus * Pădureni (Covasna) = Beschendorf * Pădureni (Mureş) = Scholten * Pădureni (Sălaj) Poduren * Pădureni (Sibiu) = Waldhüter * Pădurenii (Cluj) = Kocken * Pădurenii (Cluj) = Zoppenfeld, Sächsisch Zoppendorf, Zopsdorf * Păduriş Tieklau * Păduroi Rojehild * Păgaia = Schwimmdorf * Păgîda = Bruckendorf * Pâglişa, Cluj = Teufelsdorf, Heiligenstein * Păingeni = Pokendorf, Pockendorf * Pajiştea Gieppitz * Palanca Planke * Pălatca = Platten * Paleu = Königsdorf * Paloş Königsdorf, Neupalota * Paloşul Königsbach * Palota Deutschpalotta, Altpalota+Neupalota * Palota Veche Palting * Paltin = Muckendorf * Păltineasa = Bruckenau * Păltiniş (Harghita) = Heiligengeist, Ketsched * Păltiniş (Sibiu) = Hohe Rinne * Păltiniş-Ciuc = Peltinisch in der Tschicken * Pănade = Panagen, Panaga, Penagen Paneden * Panc = Bankdorf * Panc-Sălişte = Bankdorf-Sedl * Pâncota = Bankot, Bangeta, Pankota, Pankot * Pănet = Panit, Poneth * Panic = Paniten * Păniceni = Panicken * Păntăşeşti = Pantaschest * Panticeu = Böhmischdorf * Păpăuţi = Pappeldorf, Pappolitz * Papiu Ilarian = Boden, Scholten * Pârâiașul Egreschpadereck, Ekreschpatheck * Părău = Berau, Mikesdorf * Pârâu = Bachsdorf * Pârâu = Crucii Kreuz * Pârâu Gruiului = Gruybach * Parau Gruiului = Perau * Părau Ludovic = Ludwigsbach * Pârău lui Mihai = Michelsdorf * Pârâul Asodului = Azotpadereck, Azodpatheck * Pârâul Bicaz * Pârâul Borviz = Borwiespadereck, Borwiespatheck * Pârâul Iovului = Lowersbach * Pârâul Mare = Sirot * Pârâul Rece = Pürtzeren * Pârâul Şumleu = Schönenbach * Parhida = Perlbarthdorf, Privardsdorf, Bernardsdorf! * Pârnești = --- * Paroş = Parsdorf * Părţ * Partoş = Salzport, Salzporten * Parva = Parwa, Wordt * Păsăreni = Madrasch, Madrass * Păşunea Mare Grosspaschit * Pata = Wilksdorf, Pattendorf, Path * Păţalul Mic K= lein-Magendorf * Pătrîngeni = Petersberg (1425), Peters * Pătru-Paul Sankt Peter und Paul * Păuca = Törnen, Pocken, Pokendorf * Păucea = Puschendorf * Păucineşti = Patzen * Păucişoara = Poschendorf, Potschendorf, Puschendorf * Păuleni = Paulsdorf * Păuleni-Ciuc = Paulsdorf in der Tschicken * Păuleşti (Bihor) = Klein-Slawendorf * Păulești, Satu Mare = Sankt Paul * Paulian = Sankt Paul * Păuliş = Burian, Sankt Paul * Păuloaia = Paulsbach * Păușa, Bihor = Poosch in der Bihor * Păușa, Sălaj = Bosen * Pava = Pfaunendorf, Pfauendorf * Peceiu = Betscheln, Petschelsdorf * Peleş (Alba) Pellesch * Peleş (Satu Mare) Peleschke * Pelişor (Satu Mare) = Kleinpeleschken * Pelişor (Sibiu) = Magarey, Magaren, Magerau, Neseben, Nusseben, Mogeren, Magriach * Periac Kupatschitsch * Pericei Mic = Klein Bretzendorf * Pericei = Bretzendorf * Perii Vadului = Birnwald, Birnbaum * Periş = Birnbaum * Perişor = Ober-Birndorf * Perşani = Fettendorf, Perschan, Persen * Peste Ape Tulwies * Peste Valea Bistri = Bistersdorf * Peşteana = Gross Pestendorf * Peşteniţa = Klein Pestendorf * Peştera # Băiţa (Hunedoara) = Pesterdorf, Fischbach * Peştera # Petroşani (Hunedoara) Pestir * Peştera # Sălaşu de Sus (Hunedoara) = Pestern * Peştera (Bihor) Pester * Peştera (Braşov) = Pestern * Peştera (Cluj) = Pestern * Peştere = Pester * Peştiş = Pesten * Peştişu Mare = Unter-Pestendorf * Peştişu Mic = Ober Pestendorf * Peţ Petz * Petea (Mures) = Peth * Petea= Peth, Pettelsdorf * Petea Wüst-Michelsdorf * Petecu = Patsch; Petsch * Peţelca = Magendorf * Petelea = Birk, Byrke * Peteni = Petersdorf * Petenia = Bettendorf, Heiligendorf, Pettensdorf, Beding, Betting * Peteritea = Peterden * Petid = Pettig * Petin = Pettein, Pettin * Petiş Petersdorf, Petisdorf * Petişul de Jos Kleinpetisdorf * Petrani Pietran * Petreasa Petratz * Petreni (Harghita) = Petersdorf am Hamruder Bach * Petreni (Hunedoara) = Petersdorf * Petreşti (Alba) Petersdorf * Petreşti (Cluj) = Peterskirch, Peterskirchen * Petreşti (Hunedoara) = Petersdorf * Petrești, Satu Mare = Petrifeld, Petri * Petreştii de Jos = Nieder-Peters * Petreştii de Mijloc = Mittel-Peters * Petreştii de Sus = Ober-Peters * Petreu = Sankt Petri * Petriceni = Schlossberg, Peschelnek * Petrila = Petrill, Sankt Petri, Petrilla, Sankt Peterel * Petrilaca (Cluj) Petersdorf * Petrilaca (Mureş) = Petersheim, Petersdorf * Petrilaca de Mureş Petershausen, Petersdorf * Petrileni Peterlin * Petrindu = Gross-Peter * Petrinzel = Klein-Peter * Petriș = Petersdorf-Bistritz, Petersdorf * Petrisat Petersdorf * Petroasa (Hunedoara) Petrotz * Petroasa (Maramureş) Petrutz * Petros Peters am Strell * Petroşani = Steinthal, Petersen, Petroscheni, Petroschen * Petrova = Petermannsdorf, Petermann, Petrowa, Petrau * Pianu de Jos = Deutsch-Pien, Deutsch-Pian, Pennsdorf, Pein * Pianu de Sus Wallachisch-Pien, Pienn, Blechsdorf (Blech = Vlach) * Piatra, Bihor = Großenstein, Stein * Piatra, Bistriţa-Năsăud = Steindorf * Piatra, Maramureș = Franzesthal, Grossenstein, Petra * Piatra Craiului = Königssteig, Königstein * Piatra Fântânele = Braunstein * Piatra Harcană Harkankew * Piatra Şoimului } Chirui Harghita = Falkenstein * Piatra Şoimului} Vărşag Harghita = Falkenberg * Picleu = Salzberg * Pietriş = Steindorf an der Mieresch * Pietroasa # Moldoveneşti (Cluj) = Zegen, Schegess, Schegiss * Pietroasa (Bihor) Steindorf * Pietroasa } Cluj-Napoca (Cluj) Reichenstein * Pietroşu Petross * Pilu Pill * Pînca Penkendorf * Pintic # Tulgheş (Harghita) = Pentecken, Ungarisch Pintak * Pintic = Pentecken, Wallachisch Pintak * Pinticu = Pintak, Pintak/Tekendorf, Pintak am Graben * Pipa Poeni Pip * Pipea Wepeschdorf, Wegeschdorf * Pir = Perau, Pirr, Pir, Pern, Perl * Pirita = Pirrith, Pfirth * Piroşa = Steingrund * Piru Nou = Kleinpirr * Pişcari = Pischker * Pişchinţi = Bißkins, Pischkintz * Pișcolt = Michelsdorf, Pischkolt * Piţiga = Pitzigg * Plai (Avram Iancu), Alba = ---- * Plai (Gârda de Sus), Alba = ---- * Plai, Hunedoara = Plei * Plaic Plaig * Plăieşii de Jos = Unter-Tiss, Unter Zehndorf * Plăieşii de Sus = Ober-Tiss, Ober Zehndorf * Plăieşti = Steinfeld * Plaiuri (Alba) Pleger, Preger * Plaiuri (Cluj) = Hadmassen * Platoneşti Platonest * Pleşca = Palten * Pleşi Pleschendorf * Plop = Pappeldorf * Plopi (Cluj) Plopp! * Plopi (Hunedoara) = Pappeln * Plopiș, Harghita = Ploppisch * Plopiș, Maramureș = Poppeln * Plopiș, Sălaj = Obstdorf * Ploscabaia Werkenberg, Plotzka! * Ploscoş = Platzkusch * Ploscoşu Mic Kleinplatzkusch * Poarta (Braşov) Thorsdorf * Poarta (Mureş) = Birnthor * Poarta Sălajului Eisenthor * Pociovelişte Potschowelest, Potschowolest * Pocluşa de Barcău = Hollenfeld * Pocluşa de Beiuş Poglusch * Pocola Pokel * Podele = Bodendorf * Podeni (Cluj) Brücken * Podeni (Mureş) = Bruckenthal, Bruckend, Brücken * Podenii = Kleinwielack * Poderei = Zeipen * Podgoria Podgoriach * Podirei = Poderej * Podişu = Krummelthal * Podu Coşnei Pojankoschnei * Podu lui Paul = Paulerpod, Pauls * Podu Oltului Altbrücke, Altbrücke bei St.Georgen * Podul Bărbat Sankt Barnabas * Poduri Podur * Pogăceaua = Birk, Pogatz * Pogăneşti = Heidendorf * Poian = Poldorf * Poiana (Criștioru de Jos), Bihor = Pojan in der Bihor * Poiana (Tăuteu), Bihor = Stallen * Poiana (Bistra), Alba = ---- * Poiana (Bucium), Alba = Pollendorf * Poiana (Sohodol), Alba = ---- * Poiana, Hunedoara = Pohlendorf, Wiese, Pojan * Poiana Aiudului = Birkenfeld, Birkau * Poiana Ampoiului = Pohlendorf * Poiana Blenchii = Pojanen, Blenke, Plenke * Poiana Botizii = Pohlendorf * Poiana Brașov = Schullerau * Poiana Codrului = Glashütte * Poiana Fagului = Birkenberg * Poiana Fîşca = Pojan * Poiana Frăţii = Bethlenhof * Poiana Galdei Obergald * Poiana Horea Deelkaluluy * Poiana Ilvei = Sankt Joseph * Poiana Măgura Magure * Poiana Mărului = Obstwald am Bleschenbach, Pojen am Mörul, Bleschenbach * Poiana Mereni * Poiana Nouă = Neupojan * Poiana Novăţ Neuwetzwies * Poiana Onţii Pojenontzei * Poiana Răchiţelii Pojenrekitzel * Poiana Sărată Salzfelden * Poiana Seler† = Schellerau† * Poiana Sibiului = Flussau, Villa Flussawe, Pojana, Pojan, Polendorf * Poiana Tăşad Pojan * Poiana Tîrnavei = Kockelsfeld * Poiana Ursului = Baerenfeld * Poiana Vadului = Schwarzenthal * Poiana Veche Altpojan * Poic Poig * Poienari Polendorf * Poieni # Beriu (Hunedoara) = Pojen bei Eisenmarkt * Poieni # Densuş (Hunedoara) = Schnelldorf * Poieni (Alba) = Pojensdorf * Poieni (Cluj) = Klein Weichselburg, Kleinschebesch * Poienii de Jos Unterpojen * Poienii de Sus Oberpojen * Poienile de Sub Munte = Reußenau, Reussenau * Poienile Izei = Glatten, Pollien - Glatt * Poienile- Mogoş Pojen * Poienile Zagrei Pojen * Poieniţa (Alba) = Pojenitz * Poieniţa (Hunedoara) Wallejepei * Poieniţa (Mureş) = Agert, Agarden * Poieniţa (Sălaj) = Bohnitz, Boinitz * Poieniţa (Sibiu) Konradsdorf, Hühnerdorf, Hühnerbach * Poieniţa Tomii = Thomasdorf * Poieniţa Voinii = Wojnichsdorf * Poietari Pojeter * Poiu Poil * Pojoga Poschug * Pojorta Poschoritz * Poloniţa = Pohlendorf * Pomezeu Pfaffenseifen * Pomi = Einsiedl, Sankt Paul, Neukloster * Poniţa = Eggendorf * Ponoară Poner * Ponoarele Kalluger * Ponor (Alba) = Ponoren * Ponor (Hunedoara) = Großponorn Gross-Poner * Ponor = Klein-Poner, Goldene Poner * Popeni Sankt Johann, Pfaffenberg, Papthelk * Popeşti (Alba) = Pfaffendorf * Popeşti (Bihor) Pfaffendorf * Popeşti (Cluj) = Pfaffendorf * Popeşti (Hunedoara) = Popendorf, Poppendorf * Poplaca = Gunzendorf * Popoiu * Popteleac = Wüst-Pfaffendorf * Porcurau = Schweinsdorf * Porţ = Portzen * Porteşti * Portița = Portelk * Porumbac Bornbach * Porumbacu de Jos = Unter-Bornbach, Unterforrembach, Unterporumbach, Warmbach * Porumbacu de Sus = Ober-Bornbach, Oberforrembach, Oberporumbach, Holztaube, Warmbach * Porumbeni = Taubendorf * Porumbenii = Sankt Jobshof * Porumbenii Mari = Gross Taubendorf * Porumbenii Mici = Klein Taubendorf * Porumbești = Kekenest * Poşaga de Jos = Unter-Puschendorf * Poşaga de Sus = Ober-Puschendorf, Potschagen * Posmuș = Paßbusch, Passbusch, Passbesch * Poşogani = Poschogan * Poşoloaca = Puscholack * Posta = Wüst-Fentsch * Potău = Patau * Potingani = Pottingen * Potiond = Potthund * Praid (+ Sasvereş) = Salzberg (+ Sächsischrotenhau) * Prăvăleni = Schanzendorf, Schanzdorf * Predeal = Schanzpass, Predal * Predeluţ Predal * Prejmer = Tartlau, Tartlen, Tortalen Torteln * Preluca Nouă = Preluken * Preluca Veche = Altprelucken, Preluckenfeld * Prelucele Prenzel * Preluci = Losdorf * Preoteasa = Pfaffenwald * Presaca (Sibiu) = Kerschdorf, Unter-Pressendorf * Presaca Ampoiului (Alba) = Pressendorf * Pria = Prien * Pribilești = Priwillen * Pricaz Perkaß * Prihodişte # Boşorod (Hunedoara) = Prihodest * Prihodişte # Vaţa de Jos (-Hunedoara) = Taterdorf * Prilog = Sankt Maria * Prilog Vii = Hoch-Sankt Maria * Pripoare Prippor * Prisaca Prissak * Prislop, Maramureș = Gutendorf * Prislop, Sibiu = Oberstädtersdorf * Prod = Pruden, Proden * Prodăneşti = Brodendorf, Brodan * Prodeni = Proden * Prundu Bârgăului = Borgo-Prund, Burgau, Groß-Borgo, Burgauprundt, Groß-Burgau, Burgau-Zweidorf * Pruneni = Pflaumenfeld * Pruni = Grossfeld, Prung * Pruniş = Ungarisch-Pflaumenwald * Pui = Hühnendorf * Puini = Puhlendorf, Pullendorf, Pujen * Puntea Lupului = Wolfsberg * Purcăreni = Purchuressen, Pürkeressen * Purcăreţ = Purkretz, Purkeretz * Purcărete = Porkeretz * Purcăreţi = Purkretz, Purkeretz * Pusta (Mureş) = Werwolfsdorf * Pusta (Sălaj) = Wüstböhme * Pustuţa = Neudorf R * Răbăgani = Robogan * Racameţ = Neuhof * Răcaş = Rakos * Răcăştia = Ehrendorf (1342), Ungarisch Rakoschd * Răcătău = Krebsendorf, Krebsenteich * Răcăteşu = Rakatisch * Rachiş = Wallachisch Krebsdorf, Rakesch * Răchita = Brunndorf, Rekitzdorf, Rekite * Răchiţău = Rekitzau * Răchiţele = Räthsel, Rethzel * Răchitiş (Bacău) = Rakotisch * Răchitiş (Harghita) Rakotisch * Răchitova = Weidendorf * Racâş = Wallachisch Krebsbach * Racoş (Braşov) = Unter-Krebsenbach, Ratsch, Unter-Krebsdorf, Rükesch * Racoş (Harghita) = Krebsenbach * Racoşul deJos = Unter-Krebsdorf, Unter-Krebsenbach * Racoşul de Sus = Ober-Krebsdorf, Ober-Krebsenbach * Racova = Rakau * Racoviţa = Rakovitza, Ragewetz, Rackewitz, Rakowitz (colonia fiorentina nel 1451) * Racşa = Raoksch, Raxau * Racșa-Vii = Ober-Raksch * Racu = Krebsdorf * Rădaia = Sankt Andreas * Rădeşti = Thomaskirch, Neudorf * Radna = Rodenau, Rodna * Răduleşti (Hunedoara) = Radolfsdorf, Radul * Rădulești, Satu Mare = Neuhof * Ragla = Ragelsdorf, Radelsdorf, Rürldorf * Răhău = Reichenau, Reinhau * Răicani - Reichendorf * Râmeţ = Einsiedeln, Einssiedl * Râmeţi-Olteni = Deutsch Walddorf, Freiwald * Râmeţ-Poeni = Remetzpojen * Râmeţ-Sat Remetz * Ramificaţia Chirui * Ranta Ront * Râpa de Jos = Unter-Rübendorf, Nieder-Rependorf * Râpa = Krieschmurt * Râpaş = Rübendorf * Rapolţel Klein-Rapolten, Klein-Rapolden * Rapoltu Mare Gross-Rapolten, Gross-Rapolden * Rareş = Wiesengrund * Râşca (Cluj) = Rissdorf * Râşca (Hunedoara) = Rissdorf, Reissdorf * Răscoala Wekerlekolonie * Răscruci = Rechtstrass * Râşculiţa = Reissdörfel * Rășinari = Städterdorf, Städerdorf, Stätendorf * Râșnov = Rosenau * Răstoci = Restenfeld * Răstoliţa = Restholz * Răstolţ = Reitholz, Binndorf * Răstolţu Deşert = Wüste-Reitholz * Rătești = Sakas, Sagas, Deutsch Sagass * Ratin = Rathsdorf * Rațiu = Raatz * Ratovei = Klein Gorisdorf * Râu Alb = Weisswasser * Râu Bărbat = Schnellbach * Râu de Mori = Mühldorf, Mühlbach, Mühlenbach * Râu Mic = Wajwoden * Râu Sadului = Kalibaschen, Reu, Reusaduluj * Râuşor = Reissen, Ruißen, Ruschor, Uferbach * Rava = Rau, Rowe * Răvaşel = Rosch, Rovasch, Rowas, Rawasd * Războieni-Cetate = Kaltherberg, Zekelburg, Feldburg * Răzbuneni = Sonnendorf, Zinne * Răzoare, Cluj = Welkendorf * Răzoare, Maramureș = Katzenfeld, Welken * Răzoare, Mureș = Velfen, Welken, Welkersdorf * Rebra = Gross-Rebern, Rossau * Rebrișoara = Klein-Rebern, Klein-Rebra * Recea, Brașov = Waywodretschen, Rätsch * Recea, Harghita = Reetz, Reetzdorf * Recea, Maramureș = Deutsch Lehnhardsdorf, Lehnhardsdorf * Recea, Mureș = Reitsch * Recea, Sălaj = Rietsch * Recea Mică = Kleireetsch * Recea Nouă Unter-Retsch * Recea-Cristur = Kreuzdorf, Rätsch-Kreutz * Reci = Wiesenthal, Rätsch * Reciu = Retschen, Rätsch, Retsch * Rediu = Rothberg * Reea = Raden * Reghea Tscheken * Reghin = Sächsisch-Regen, Deutsch-Regen, Reen, Räen, Rennmarkt, Reensmarkt (+Binkert) * Reghin Sat = Ungarisch-Reen * Remecioara = Einsiedel, Kleinremethe * Remetea (Alba) = Einsiedel in der Ompeil * Remetea (Bihor) = Ungarisch Einsiedel * Remetea (Harghita) = Einsiedel * Remetea (Mureş) = Zeckeldorf * Remetea Chioarului = Einsiedeln * Remetea Oașului = Einsiedeln, Eremita, Remethe * Remeți, Bihor = Einsiedeln an der Jaad, Remetz an der Jaad * Remeți, Maramureș = Einsiedeln * Remeţi pe Someş = Guckendorf, Sedendorf, Seckendorf * Renghet = Rengelsdorf * Repedea = Kirwald * Resighea = Sankt Johann * Reţ = Reetz * Reteag = Reckenbeck, Reckentek, Reckendorf, Retteneck * Retiş Retersdorf, Retteschdorf * Ribicioara de Sus Oberkellerchen * Ribicioara = Kellerchen * Ribiţa Kellerdorf * Richiş Reichesdorf, Reichersdorf * Ricin Rechen * Rîciu = Rütschfeld * Ricuşa Reichsdorf * Rieni Reen * Rigmani = Riegmannsdorf, Reitmannsdorf * Rimetea = Eisenmarkt, Eisenburg, Traschen * Roadeş = Radlen, Radeln, Radenthal * Roandola = Rauthal, Rennenthal, Rennthal, Rondeln * Rod = Rodt, Rode, Roth, Rod, Reuthel, Rothbockerdorf, Rodtbochersdorf * Rodbav = Rohrbach * Rodina = Rogin * Rodna = Alt-Rodna, Altrodenau, Rodenau, Roden, Rodnen * Rogna = Reichdörfel, Rogendorf * Rogojel = Bergrogoschel * Rogoz, Bihor = Rogotz * Rogoz, Maramureș = Rogsen * Rohia = Rohen * Roit = Royt * Românaşi = Ungarisch Egred * Românești, Maramureș = Römersitz * Românești, Maramureș = Gurbet * Româneştii Noi * Romita = Rammeln, Romlott * Romos = Rumessdorf, Rumes, Romos, Rams, Flamischrumesdorf * Romoşel = Klein-Rumesch, Klein-Rumeß, Kleinrumes, Klein-Remesch, Klein-Romos * Romuli = Römmelsdorf, Romel * Rona = Rohnen * Rona de Jos = Unterrohnen * Rona de Sus = Oberrohnen * Rontău = Rontau * Rora Cincului = Rohrau * Rora = Rohrau * Roşcani = Rodendorf, Robertsdorf! * Roşia (Bihor) = Rasch * Roşia (Hunedoara) = Roosch * Roşia (Sibiu) = Rothberg, Rosenthal * Roşia de Secaş = Rothkirchen, Rothkirch * Roşia Montană = Goldbach, Rotseifen * Roşieni = Wüste * Roşii Munti = Reussdorf, Russ * Roşiori (Bihor) = Georgendorf!, Feulegass * Roşiori (Mureş) = Rothenbach * Roșiori, Satu Mare = Rotenau * Rotăreşti = Rottarest * Rotbav = Rothbach, Rothpach * Roteni = Radthal * Rotunda = Reutel * Rotunda = Runden * Roua = Rawendorf * Rovina (Hunedoara) * Rovina (Hunedoara) Rowin * Rozavlea = Johannisdorf!, Rosalien, Rosablen, Villa Johannis Woywode * Rucăr = Ruckersdorf, Ruckendorf, Rukur * Ruda # Ghelari (Hunedoara) = Ruttendorf * Ruda } Barza (Hunedoara) = Ruthberg * Ruda-Brad = Ruden, Eisenau * Rugăneşti = Rügen, Rugendorf * Rugăşeşti = Ober-Kosch * Rugea Rusch * Rugeşti * Ruginoasa = Lapbach * Ruja = Roseln, Rosslen, Rosenthal * Runc (Alba) = Goldrücken * Runc (Harghita) = Runck * Runc (Maramureş) = Runk * Runcşor = Rückendorf * Runcu Mare = Grossruckendorf * Runcu Mic = Kleinruckendorf * Runcu Salvei = Runck, Runckendorf, Ronck * Runcuri Runker * Rupea Gară Mayerhofen * Rupea = Reps, Rupes, Kuhalme * Rus, Maramureș = Reussdorf * Rus, Sălaj = Russenfeld, Reussfeld * Rusciori = Reussdörfchen, Reussdörfchel, Reisdorf, Reußdörflein * Ruscova = Ruskowa, Rieschau * Rușeni = Reuschen, Reussdorf, Russdorf * Rusești, Alba = ---- * Rusești, Hunedoara = Ruschest * Ruși, Alba = ---- * Ruși, Hunedoara = Russen * Ruși, Sibiu = Reussen, Reyssen * Rușii-Munți = Russ, Reussen * Rușor, Hunedoara = Russdorf * Rușor, Maramureș = Russdorf * Ruștior = Unterschebesch, Niederschogen, Niederschebesch, Gotthfriedsdorf, Ruschor * Rusu Bârgăului = Reussen, Borgo-Ruß * Rusu de Jos = Reissdorf, Unterreissdorf * Rusu de Sus = Oberreissdorf S * Săbed = Sabed, Zabedendorf * Săbişa = Schnellenbach, Moritzdorf * Săbolciu Saboltsch * Saca = Sacken an der Landstrasse * Săcădat # Sovata (Mureş) = Sakadat * Săcădat (Bihor) = Sekedat, Sechaten * Săcădat } Chiheru de Sus (Mureş) * Săcădate = Sakadat, Sakadaten, Sekedaten * Săcălaia = Zeckeil * Sacalasău Nou = Neusakalssen * Sacalasău = Sakalassen * Săcălăşeni = Grasdorf, Bartenstein * Săcalu de Pădure = Waldbusch, Mausdorf * Săcămaş = Bartendorf * Săcăreni = Zeksch, Zekisch * Săcărîmb-Nosag = Sekerimb - Gross-Astdorf, Stollendorf –Gross Astdorf * Săcășeni = Kochern * Săcătura = Sacken * Săcel (Cluj) = Frauendorf * Săcel (Harghita) = Andresdorf, Andreschdorf, Andersdorf * Săcel (Hunedoara) Satschallen * Săcel (Maramureş) = Sitschl, Satzel, Satschel * Săcel (Sibiu) = Schwarzwasser * Săcele = Langendorf, Siebendörfen * Saciova = Strohdorf * Săcueni = Zickelhaid, Zeckelheid, Zickelhid * Săcuieu = Secken, Secklerdorf, Neubach, Zekeldorf, Zicklerau * Sădinca = Sedinken * Sadu = Sodenbach, Zoodt, Saderbach * Sadu Vii = Hoch-Sodenbach * Şaeş = Schaas, Schees, Schoesch * Sâg = Ober-Stuhlen * Săgagea = Segetsch * Săgel = Schwarzwasser * Sâi = Scheindorf * Sălacea = Salzburg * Sălăjeni = Ochsendamm * Sălard (Bihor) = Königsburg * Sălard (Mureş) = Salhardsdorf * Sălaşu de Jos = Unter-Dorfsbach, Bachsdorf * Sălaşu de Sus = Ober-Dorfsbach * Sălaşuri = Secklertiss * Sălăţig = Ulmeneck * Salatiu = Walddorf * Sălătruc Zellentruck * Şalcău = Schalkau, Schalkenberg * Sălciua de Jos = Sundorf, Soldorf * Sălciua de Sus = Ober-Sundorf * Sălciva = Zeltschau * Sălcud = Blasenbrunn * Sălcuţa = Weissenbrunn, Feisked, Feisket * Săldăbagiu de Barcău = Soldenpegg, Zaldebagg * Săldăbagiu de Munte Sankt Stefan * Săldăbagiu Mic = Klein Soldenpegg, Klein Zaldebagg * Sălicea = Weidendorf * Sălişca = Winddorf, Windau * Săliște, Cluj = Winden * Săliște, Hunedoara = Langensdorf, Selisten * Săliște, Maramureș = Ziegendorf * Săliște, Sibiu = Grossdorf, Langendorf, Langesdorf, Reissdorf * Sălişte de Beiuş Sellischt * Sălişte de Pomezeu Sellischt, Sellescht * Sălişte de Vaşcău Sellischt * Sălişte Sellischt * Săliștea de Sus = Obersellischt * Săliştea Nouă = Neusellischt * Săliştea = Tschora, Tschorren * Săliştea Veche = Altsellischt * Săliştea-Deal = Tschora-Drassmann * Săliştea-Valea Archişului = Tschora-Wallach.Erkesch * Săliştioara = Seligsdorf * Sălniţa = Sellnitz * Salonta = Gross Salontha, Gross Seling, Großsalonta * Sălsig = Windeck * Sâlța = ---- * Salva = Wallenrod, Salwa, Zalwe * Sâmbăta de Jos = Unter-Mühlendorf, Unter-Sombath * Sâmbăta de Sus Apusenă = Obersombathdorff * Sâmbăta de Sus = Ober-Mühlendorf, Ober-Sombath * Sâmbăta Schaag * Sâmbăteni = Sabbatdorf * Sâmbăteşti = Sabbatdorf * Sâmboieni = Walddorf, Sombat, Sombaten * Sâmboleni = Sombath * Samsud Domelsdorf, Domulinsdorf * Şamşud = Samsen, Samson * Sâncel (Alba) = Simtschal, Schinern, Intsch, Santallen * Sâncel (Harghita) = Sintsched * Sâncrai (Alba) Königsdorf * Sâncrai (Cluj) Königsdorf * Sâncrai (Harghita) = Szeklerisch Königsdorf * Sâncrai (Hunedoara) Königsdorf * Sâncrăieni Băi = Bad Heilkönig * Sâncrăieni = Heilkönig, Heiligenkönig * Sâncraiu (Cluj) = Königsfeld, Sankt Stefan, Sehngrall * Sâncraiu (Covasna) = Königsdorf, Heilkönig * Sâncraiu Almaşului = Königsdorf * Sâncraiu de Mureş = Königsdorf * Sâncraiu Silvaniei = Königsberg in Waldland * Sândominic = Dominiksdorf, Mingersdorf, Sankt Domenikus * Șandra = Alexanderhausen, Schandern, Schandra * Şandru = Schander * Sănduleşti = Sindorf * Sângătin = Klein-Enyed, Kleinegidsdorf * Sângeorgiu de Câmpie = Sankt Görgen, Gergeschdorf * Sângeorgiu de Meseş Sankt Georgen in der Mesesch * Sângeorgiu de Mureş = Sankt Georgen am Mieresch * Sângeorgiu de Pădure = Georgen auf der Heide * Sângeorz-Băi = Rumänisch-Sankt-Görgen, Sankt-Jörgen, Sankt Georgen, Georgenau, Sankt Georgenstadt * Sângeorzu Nou = Sächsisch-Sankt-Georgen, Sankt-Görgen, Sankt-Georgen * Sânger = Enegelsfeld * Sângeru de Pădure = Engelsdorf * Sâniacob, Bistrița-Năsăud = Jakobsdorf, Jakobsdorf bei Bistritz, Jachesdorf * Sâniacob, Mureș = Jakobsdorf an der Mieresch, Jakesdorf * Sâniob = Sankt Jobb * Sanislău = Stanislau * Sânişor = Kebel, Sankt Agnes * Sankt Simon Şimian-Barantău * Sânlazăr = Sankt Lazar * Sânmărghita (Cluj) = Margarethen, Grittendorf * Sânmărghita (Mureş) = Margit, Sankt Margitt * Sânmartin, Arad = Sanktmartin, Aradsanktmartin * Sânmărtin, Cluj = Marten, Sankt Martin * Sânmartin, Harghita = Marten * Sânmartin, Mureș = Martinsdorf, Miertesdorf, Martins-Salz, Salz * Sânmartin de Beiuş = Sankt Martin * Sânmărtinu de Câmpie, Mureș = Mertensfeld, Martelsfeld * Sânmiclăuș, Alba = Klosdorf, Betelsdorf * Sânmiclăuș, Satu Mare = Nikolausdorf * Sânmihai de Pădure = Nickelsöden, Michelsdorf, Mechelsdorf * Sânmihaiu Almaşului = Wust-Sankt Michl * Sânmihaiu de Câmpie = Michelsdorf, Michelsdorf auf der Heide * Sânmihaiu de Sus = Ober-Micheln * Sânmihaiu de Jos = Unter-Micheln * Sânnicoară, Bistrița-Năsăud = Nikelsdorf * Sânnicoară, Cluj = Nickelsdorf, Mikelsdorf * Sânnicolau de Beiuş Sankt Niklaus * Sânnicolau de Munte = Sankt Niklas am der Berg * Sânnicolau Român = Wallachisch Sankt Nikolaus * Sânpaul, Arad = Paulsdorf * Sânpaul, Cluj = Paulsdorf * Sânpaul, Harghita = Paulsdorf * Sânpaul, Mureș = Paulsdorf, Palesdorf * Sânpetru = Petersdorf * Sânpetru (Braşov) = Petersberg, Petersdorf, Petersburg * Sânpetru (Hunedoara) = Petersdorf * Sânpetru Almaşului = Petersdorf in der Homlisch, Homlisch -Sankt Peter * Sânpetru de Câmpie = Petersdorf * Sânsimion (Harghita) = Simonsdorf * Sânsimion (Mureş) = Simonsdorf * Șanț = Königsfurt, Neu-Rodna, Neurodenau Schanz, * Sântă Maria = Merjeln * Sântămăria de Piatră = Mariendorf, Liebfrauendorf * Sântămăria Orlea = Liebfrauen, Mariendorf * Sântămărie = Treukirch, Dreikirchen, Frauenkirch * Sântana de Mureş = Moschen-Sankt Anna, Sankt Anna an der Mieresch * Sântana Nirajului = Anneskirch * Sântandrei (Bihor) = Sankt Andreas * Sântandrei (Hunedoara) = Andreasdorf, Andersdorf, Andresdorf, Sankt Andreas, Andreaskirche * Sântandrei (Mureş) = Andreasdorf * Santău = Ackerfeld * Santăul Mare = Gross Santau * Santăul Mic = Klein Santau * Sântejude = Egeden * Sântejude-Vale = Thal * Sântelec = Heiligengeist * Sântimbru (Alba) = Emerichsdorf Emrichsdorf, Sankt Emerich * Sântimbru = Heinrichsdorf * Sântimbru-Băi = Mineralbad * Sântimreu = Sankt Emmerich * Sântioana, Bistrița-Năsăud = Johannesdorf, Johannisdorf, Johannisdorf am Schogen, Johannsdorf, Gehanes * Sântioana (Cluj) = Sankt Iwans * Sântioana (Mureş) = Johannisdorf, Johannesdorf, Johannsdorf, Gehanes (+ Hundertmark) * Sântioana de Mureş = Sankt Iwan am Mieresch, Johannsdorf am Mieresch * Sântion = Johannisdorf bei Großwardein * Sântionlunca = Jannesdorf+Labern, Johannisdorf * Sântivan = Wüst-Sankt Johann * Sântu = Sankt-Andreas auf der Heide * Sântuhalm = Ackersdorf, Ackerhügel * Sânvăsii = Lasslen * Sânzieni = Heiligengeist * Săpâia = Seifenbach * Săpânța = Sapontz * Şapartoc = Scharpendorf, Schorpendorf, Kothdorf, Kothbach * Sărăcsău = Flendorf * Sărădiş = Serediesch * Sărămaş = Glashütte * Sărand Martinsdorf, Zarand * Sarasău = Scharwaschau * Sărata = Salz * Sărata (Fogaras) = Salz, Schraten * Sărata (Salaj) = Wüstenso, Salzdorf * Sărata = Salzdorf * Sărățel = Reussen, Reussen am Schogen, Sered, Reissmürt * Sărăţeni = Salzwarth, Salzwardein * Sărătura Salzfeld * Sărăuad = Horndorf, Heggensdorf * Sârbeşti = Serbischdorf * Sârbi, Bihor = Gross-Ratzdorf * Sârbi, Hunedoara = Raitzen * Sârbi (Budești), Maramureș = Raitz * Sârbi (Fărcașa), Maramureș = Wallachisch-Slawendorf, Raitz * Sârbi, Sălaj = Slawischdorf, Raitz * Sarca * Sarcău Zarkau * Şard Kothmarkt * Şardu Nirajului Schaard * Şardu Ungarisch Schaard * Sărmaş Glashütte * Sărmaş = Grossscharmen, Henzmannsdorf * Şărmăşag = Sarmegen * Sărmăşel Kleinscharmen, Michaelsdorf * Sărmăşel-Gară Kleinscharmen - Weiler * Sărmaşu Sarmen * Sarmizegetusa Burgort, Lagerdorf * Şaroş pe Târnave Scharosch, Gross-Scharss, Scharesch Großscharß * Şarpartoc = Rohtbach * Sărsig Scharzegg * Sartăş Sartesch, Sartosch * Sărvăzel = Horndorf, Kleinheggensdorf * Şasa (Alba) = Sachsendorf * Şasa (Sălaj) = Sächsensitz, Assisdorf, Platzdorf * Sasa = Sachsa * Săsar = Sächsenburg, Sassaren * Săsarm = Ziffersdorf, Weisshorn * Săsăuşi Sachsenhausen * Săsăuşi Sachsenhausen * Saschiz = Hünenburg, Hujnerschburg; Keisd, Kaisd, Keißd, Kaißd Keist, Kaisdorf * Săsciori (Alba) = Schweis, Sassenberg, Sessenberg * Săsciori (Braşov) = Sächsischtorz, Sachsischoren, Schoren * Săseşti = Sachsendorf * Şaşvereş= Schaschwersch * Sat = Dorfthal * Sătmărel = Kleinschadau, Scheden * Sat-Şugatag = Schugatag * Satu Barbă = Sankt Johann in der Barbey * Satu Lung = Lang, Niklasdorf * Satu Mare = Sathmar * Satu Mare, Harghita = Mareen * Satu Mic, Harghita = Kleindorf * Satu Mic, Satu Mare = Dörfel * Satu Nou # Gheorghe Doja (Mureş) = Neudorf * Satu Nou # Ocland (Harghita) = Neudorf * Satu Nou # Racu (Harghita) = Görtsch * Satu Nou # Sânpetru de Cîmpie (Mureş) = Strin * Satu Nou # Tămăşeu = Oliversdorf * Satu Nou, Bistrița-Năsăud = Oberneudorf, Nösner-Neudorf, Neudorf * Satu Nou, Brașov = Neudorf-Burzenland, Neudorf * Satu Nou de Jos = Unterneudorf, Deutsch-Kleinneudorf * Satu Nou de Sus = Oberneudorf * Satu Nou Oliversdorf, Postel, früher Ragald am Eerfluß (ung. Rágáldvár) * Satu Nou-cetate Neudorf * Satulung, Brașov = Langendorf, Langdorf * Satulung, Maramureș = Langendorf * Şauaieu = Schauwald, Schallendorf * Săuca = Demeter, Mettersau * Săucani = Zokan * Săud = Sood, Zood * Şaula = Kothmarkt * Şăuleşti - Kothdorf * Şăulia = Schallenkirch! Saal * Şăuliţa = Kleinschallen * Şăuşa de Câmpie = Salzbach * Şăuşa = Salzbach, Seutzen * Sava = Sawen * Săvădisla = Sankt Ladislaus!, Lasslen * Săvârșin = Soborschin * Săvăstreni = Sestern, Waldhaus, Sewestern * Scărișoara = Lemberg, Skerischor * Scărișoara Nouă = Neupischkolt * Scheii = Belgerei, Balscherog} Kronstadt * Schorstein * Scoabe = Kob * Scoreiu = Standorf, Kornberg, Schorren, Korberg * Scrădoasa = Deutschenthal * Scrind * Scrind-Frăsinet = Silitz * Scurta Kurt * Sebeş (Braşov) = Mühlbach * Sebeş (Mureş) = Bustdorf, Schewisch, Sebisch * Sebeş = Mühlbach, Mühlenbach * Sebeşel = Klein-Mühlbach, Schebeschel * Sebeşu de Jos = Unter-Schewesch, Unter-Schewisch, Unter-Schewentisch * Sebeşu de Sus = Ober-Schewesch, Ober-Schewisch, Ober-Schewentisch * Sebeşu Vechii = Altmühlbach * Sebiş (Bihor) Gross Schebesch * Sebiș, Bistrița-Năsăud = Schnellbach, Oberschebesch * Secăşel = Heidendorf, Funzendorf, Betschenuden, Seidendorf * Sechereșa = Sapporhof * Secu # Topliţa (Harghita) = Zegg * Secu } Lăzarea (Harghita) = Zegg * Secuieni = Secklerdorf, Sekujen * Secuimea = Secklerland * Seghişte Segest * Şeica Mare = Marktschelken, Grossschelken * Şeica Mare-Dealu Haşagului Haschager Berg * Şeica Mare-Mighindoala = Kirchthaler Koliben * Şeica Mică = Kleinschelken * Seiche * Seini = Leuchtenburg, Sienerburg, Sinburg, Waroli * Seleuş # Daneş (Mureş) Gross-Alisch, Gross-Alesch, Olesch * Seleuş # Zagăr (Mureş) Klein-Alisch * Seleuş (Bihor) Wallenweindorf!, Sewlisch * Şelimbăr = Schellenberg * Seliştat = Seligstadt * Seliştea = Marksitz * Selters Selters * Semeria = Marienkirch * Şendroaia Schendray * Senereuş = Zendersch, Zendrisch, Senbersch * Senetea Senneth, Zenneth * Ser = Molkenfeld * Şerani = Schiran * Serbaia = Serbellen * Şerbeni = Sarpen * Şercaia = Schirkanyen, Schirkengen, Scharken, Scherkengen, Schlangendorf * Şercăiţa = Klein-Schirkengen, Klein-Scharkan, Scharkendorf * Sereca = Elsterdorf, Rodomersdorf * Şeredeiu = Kaltbrunn, Eulendorf, Sered * Şerel = Scherlsdorf, Freidorf, Scherl * Şerghiş = Sergersdorf, Schergischdorf * Şesuri = Schessur, Sdragur * Şesuri Spermezeu-Vale = Schessur * Seuca = Dunkeldorf * Şeulia de Mureş = Salwern, Wallachisch Schallendorf * Șeușa = Salzbach, Schenuschen * Sfăraş = Farmess * Sfântu Gheorghe = Sankt Georgen, Sankt Jorgen, Gergesmarkt * Sfântu Gheorghe, Mureș = Gergendorf * Sfârcea = Sfirz * Sfârnaş = Fernischdorf, Farnisch * Sibiel = Budenbach, Biddenbach * Sibişel # Beriu (Hunedoara) = Alt-Schebeschel, Sebeschel in Unterwald * Sibişel # Râu de Mori (Hunedoara) = Sebeschel, Klein Sebeschel * Sibişelu Nou = Neu-Schebeschel, Eisenhammer * Sibişeni = Sebeschdorf, Sebesdorf, Sebenhan, Sebendorf, Siebenhain * Sibiu = Hermannstadt * Şibot = Unter-Brodsdorf, Unterbrotfeld * Sic = Sechen, Secken, Sickau, Markstuhl * Şicasău = Schiksau * Sicele Zitschel * Sicfa Zegenfal * Sici Zeetsch * Şiclod = Schiklud * Şiclod-Coastă Huldahl * Siculeni = Matzdorf * Șieu, Bistrița-Năsăud = Großschogen, Gross-Schogen, Gross-Schagen * Șieu, Maramureș = Petermannsdorf * Șieu-Măgheruș = Ungersdorf, Ungers, Magyarosch, Nussdorf * Şieu-Odorhei = Dienesdorf * Șieu-Sfântu = Leresdorf, Lersdorf * Șieuț = Kleinschangen, Kleinschogen, Klein-Schogen, Klein-Schagen * Şigău = Scheigen * Sighetu Marmației = Marmarosch-Eiland, Marmaroschsiget, Siget * Sighetu Silvaniei = Eiland * Sighișoara = Schässburg * Sighişoara-Corneşti Schäßburg-Kornescht * Sighişoara-Dealul Viilor Schäßburg-Weingärten * Sighiştel Siggistl * Sigmir = Schönbirk, Zippendorf, Zaipendorf, Zaben, Tschippendorf, Zepnir, Zepner, Lippendorf * Sîi Scheindorf * Şilea = Bruckbad, Ungrisch-Sull * Şilea Nirajului = Schell, Scheyla, Antonsdorf * Silhoasa = Schillweise * Şilindru Schelling, Scherling * Silivaş (Alba) = Pflaumenwald, Garten, Wallachisch-Pflaumendorf * Silivaş (Cluj) = Hansdorf, Sächsisch Sankt Johann * Silivașu de Câmpie = Pflaumendorf * Silvaș = Pflaumendorf * Silvaşu de Jos, Hunedoara = Pflaumendorf, Zwetschgart * Silvaşu de Sus, Hunedoara = Unterpflaumendorf, Zwetschgart * Sîmbriaş = Vasallengrund(Sankt Salvator) * Simeria (Covasna) Sankt Maria * Simeria = Fischdorf, Pischkendorf * Simeria Veche Altfischdorf * Şimian = Sankt Simon * Şimianu-Nou Neu Sankt Simon * Simionești = Simonsfeld, Seimersdorf, Seimesdorf, Simonsdorf * Şimişna = Jakobsdorf, Semeschen, Semesch, Schemeschen * Şimleu Silvaniei = Schomlenmarkt, Schomelmarkt, Schemlenmarkt, Schomlyo in der Silack, in der Schillag, in der Schillack * Şimon = Seimesbach * Șimonești = Simonsdorf, Seinegold, Simeonsdorf * Simuleşti = Simmelsdorf * Sînbenedic = Benedikt * Şinca Nouă = Neu-Schinka, Neu-Schenk * Şinca Veche = Alt-Schinka, Alt-Schenk * Şincai = Sanselsdorf, Schamschondorf, Ammelsdorf * Şincai-Fînaţe = Süssenheim * Şindreşti = Baumdorf * Şineu = Essenau * Șintereag = Simkragen, Siebenkragen * Șintereag-Gară = Simkragen-Banhof * Şinteu = Falkenstein * Șiria = Hellburg * Şirioara = Rothburg * Şirlău Schellau * Şirnea Schirnen * Şişeşti = Niederstadt, Latzendorf * Şişterea = Schütter, Schechter * Sita Buzăului = Wallachisch Sittau, Wallachisch Sitta * Sita = Sittendorf, Sithen, Sitta * Sitani = Sittandorf * Sititelec = Zeckeldorf, Johannesdorf * Slătinioara Schlattinau * Slătinița = Pintak, Pintacken, Tilmannsdorf, Fritzdorf * Slătioara = Slatting, Slattina * Slimnic = Stolzenburg * Slovacii Slowakischkolonie * Smida Schmiederberg * Şmig S= chmiegen * Şoala = Schaal, Schael, Schalendorf, Schaalendorf, Schaalbach * Şoard = Sardorf, Schardorf * Şoarecu = Scharek * Şoarş = Scharesch, Scharosch * Socet (Hunedoara) = Gothendorf!!!! * Socet Althütte * Socolu de Cîmpie = Mikldorf, Sockel * Socond = Gross-Sokond, Gross-Sukunden, Sukunden * Soconzel = Kleinsukunden, Kleinsokond * Șofronea = --- * Soharu Suchar, Zuchar * Sohodol # Lelese (Hunedoara) Zochodol * Sohodol (Alba) = Zochoodl * Sohodol (Bihor) = Zochodol * Sohodol (Braşov) = Dürrbach * Sohodol } Lupeni (Hunedoara) = Sodollen * Sohodol-Peleş Pelisch * Sohodol-Poiana Pojen * Sohodol-Vale * Sohodol-Vîrş = Wersch * Şoimeni (Cluj) = Falkenstein * Şoimeni (Harghita) = Tschomorden * Şoimi = Schoim * Şoimuş (Alba) = Falkenstadt * Şoimuş (Bihor) Demsdorf, Sankt Peter * Șoimuș, Bistrița-Năsăud = Scholmesch, Almesch * Şoimuş (Hunedoara) = Falkendorf, Scholmosch * Şoimuş (Mureş) = Falkenthal, Schalmen, Salmen * Şoimuş (Sălaj) = Falkendorf * Şoimuşeni Scholmusch * Şoimuşu Mare = Gross-Falkendorf * Şoimuşu Mic = Klein-Falkendorf * Solduba Wallachischdorf * Solocma = Solickmann * Solomon = Abtsdorf!, Salamon, Schalmin * Solona = Speckdorf * Soloţia * Solovăstru = Reussischdorf, Heuschdorf, Heussischdorf, Salzwasser * Solter = Zolter * Şomartin = Martinsberg, Märtelsberg * Șomcuta Mare = Großhorn, Gross-Hornbrunn, Grosshorn * Şomcutu Mic = Klein-Hornbrunn, Sombrunn * Someşeni (Cluj) = Schemeschdorf, Michelsdorf * Someșeni, Satu Mare = Neudorf an der Samosch * Someş-Guruslău = Gross-Grosslau * Someş-Odorhei = Hofdorf, Hoffeld * Someşu Cald = Warm-Samesch, Ober Samoschdorf * Someş-Uileac = Mohndorf, Neudorf * Someşu-Rece = Kalt-Samesch, Nieder Samoschdorf * Someşu-Uzina * Somos = Schamesch * Şomoştelnic = Futack, Somosdorf * Şona (Alba) = Schönau, Schönen * Şona (Braşov) = Schönen, Schona, Schinen * Soporu de Câmpie = Soperdorf * Șopteriu = Siebendorf, Septern * Şoromiclea Weingarten * Soroştin = Schorsten, Schoresten, Schorosten, * Soruşa = Zorusch * Şoşcut = Salzbrunnen * Sovata = Schwaden, Sowaten, Sovata, Sowata, Sowath, Sowatten * Şpălnaca = Buchhof, Burghof * Spătac = Sachsenbach * Spermezeu = Gespanfeld, Nösenfeld, Feld im Nösenland, Herrenfeld * Spini = Padendorf * Spinuş (Bihor) = Dorndorf * Spinuş (Satu Mare) = Dornsdorf, Villa Spinarum * Spinuş de Pomezeu = Dornfeld * Șpring = Gespreng * Stălnişoara = Altenschloss * Stâna, Sălaj = Mierlau * Stâna, Satu Mare = Ober Boldaten * Stâna de Mureş = Liebesdorf * Stâna de Vale = Bad Bihor * Stânceni Meisterhausen + Gettel * Stânceşti (Bihor) Bost * Stânceşti (Hunedoara) Stantschest * Stânceşti-Ohaba Ochab * Stăneşti Stanescht * Stănija = Stannsdorf * Stârciu = Bogenhaus, Bogeschdorf * Stârcu = Zook * Staţiunea Climaterică Borşa Heilklimatische Station * Staţiunea Climaterică Sîmbăta Heilklimatische Station, Wetterwarte * Stăuini = Stabing * Ştefanca Volkersdorf * Ştefăneaca Sankt Helias * Ştefăneşti = Steffelsdorf * Ştei (Bihor) Stey * Ştei (Hunedoara) Stey, Esteley * Şteia = Stipid, Stea * Ştei-Valea Fierului = Stey-Schmelz * Stejărel = Schroffendorf, Schweinsdorf * Stejărenii = Beschendorf, Peschendorf * Stejărişu = Probstdorf * Stejera = Stesern * Stejeriș, Mureș = Eicheln, Weichselsdorf * Stejeriș, Cluj = Kertschen * Ştenea = Wallachisch-Stein, Stein, Stehnen * Stoboru = Marktfeld, Marktdorf * Stoiana = Esten * Stoiceni = Stuckendorf * Stoieneasa = Nasdorf, Nassdorf * Stolna = Stollen * Stracoş Strakusch * Straja # Căpuşu Mare (Cluj) = Gestren * Straja (Alba) = Hohenwarthe, Wachtendorf * Straja (Cluj) = Gesten * Strâmba = Krummdorf * Strâmbu = Strimb * Strâmbu-Băiuţ = Krummbach * Strâmtura = Borsendorf, Stremteren * Strei = Zeikdorf in der Strieg * Strei-Ochaba = Strieg-Ochaben * Strei-Săcel = Satzalen in der Strieg * Streisângeorgiu = Sankt Georgen in der Strieg * Stremț, Alba = Nußschloss * Stremț, Maramureș = Slawendorf, Buchendorf, Strentz * Stretea = Streitendorf, Streit, Strechendorf * Strigoanea = Stregen * Strucut = Eerhof * Strugureni = Rothkirchen, Rothkirch * Strungari Strägendorf, Sperbendorf, Strugar * Stupini, Bistrița-Năsăud = Wallachisch Bienengärten * Stupini, Brașov = Bienengärten * Stupini, Sălaj = Felberwald * Stupinii Hărmanului Bienengärten * Stupinii Prejmerului Rohrau * Suarăş = Trogenburg, Sowaresch * Suatu = Beckendorf, Subaten * Suatul de Jos Niedersubaten * Suatul de Sus Obersubaten * Sub Cetate (Harghita) Klein Siegmund * Sub Cetate (Sălaj) = Schlossberg, Burghall * Sub Cetate Cătune = Burgberg * Sub Coastă = Ödenort * Sub Dealul Sfîntu Gheorghe = Unter Sankt Georgen * Sub Pădure (Mureş) = Unterwald, Thalenberg * Sub Piatră = Steingrund * Sub vii * Subcetate (Bihor) = Burgfeld * Subcetate (Harghita) = Burgberg * Subcetate (Hunedoara) = Vorstadt * Subpădure (Harghita) * Subpiatră Kewallja, Subpeatre, Subpeater * Suceagu = Sussen, Johannesdorf * Suciu de Jos = Niederfeld, Nieder-Sötsch, Setschen * Suciu de Sus = Oberfeld, Ober-Sötsch * Sucutard = Sankt Gotthard * Sudrigiu = Sudritsch * Sudurău = Sodern * Şugag = Springendorf, Schugag * Şugag-Jidoştina * Şugag-Lunca * Şugag-Tău * Şugag-Vîrtoape * Şugaş * Șugău = Schogenau * Suhorca * Şuiug Zünegg * Suiug Zweinogg * Sulighete = Schulgelten, Hermannsdorf * Şuligul Schulligulli * Sulţa Schulz * Şumal = Sameschdorf, Schopmal * Şumiţa Schumitz, Schoinitz * Şumud * Şumugiu Schumusch * Şumuleu = Wartdorf * Sumurducu = Sommern, Meinoldsdorf * Șuncuiuș = Ortmannsdorf, Schönglischdorf, Songolljosch * Suplac = Schönbrunn, Schöndorf * Suplacu de Barcău Schöndorf * Suplacu de Tinca Marienberg * Suplai = Supeln * Supuru de Jos = Unter-Supern * Supuru de Sus = Ober-Supern * Şura Mare = Gross-Scheuern * Şura Mică = Klein-Scheuern * Surcea = Sertsch * Surda Scheiketfalwa * Șurdești = Schurdiest * Surduc (Bihor) Surdock * Surduc (Cluj) = Surdorf * Surduc (Hunedoara) = Surdecken * Surduc (Sălaj) = Surdecken 2 * Şurean Schurjan * Suseni (Harghita) = Hochfeld * Suseni (Hunedoara) = Oberdorf * Suseni (Mureş) Pränzdorf, Brenndorf, Oberdorf, Oberdorf * Susenii Bârgăului = Ober-Borgen, Ober-Borgo, Oberburgau, Obersdorf * Şuştiu Schust * Şuştorogi Kleinschitter, Wallachisch-Schechter * Sutoru = Suttern * Şutu = Breitenau * Suveica Magerau T * Tăblăşeni = Au - Lechnitz * Țaga = Zegen, Zägen * Țăgșoru = Klein-Zegendorf * Țagu = Groß-Zegendorf * Taia = Thay * Tăietura = Emmersdorf, Wagasch * Tăietura Turcului = Türkisch Woigarsch * Tălişoara = Walldorf (Fundus Italicus) * Tălmăcel = Klein-Talmesch * Tălmaciu = Talmesch, Tolmisch, Gross Talmatsch, Wallentalmesch * Tălmaciu-Dealu Cetăţii = Großtalmesch-Landskron * Talpe = Talp * Talpoş = Pattersbrugg, Telpuschdorf * Tămaia = Thomannsdorf * Tămaşa = Thomsdorf * Tămăşasa = Thomsbach * Tămaşda = Thomesbrück, Thomesmarkt! * Tămăşeni = Neuegg * Tămășești, Hunedoara = Thomsdorf, Tomesdorf, Thomesdorf * Tămășești, Maramureș = Erlberg, Erldorf * Tămăşeu = Thomsdorf, Sankt Thomas, Thomasdorf! * Tamaşfalău = Thomsdorf * Tamaştelecu = Tomsdorf i.Siebenbürgen * Tămaşu = Thomsdorf * Tâmpa (Hunedoara) = Stumpfendorf, Blaasendorf * Tâmpa (Mureş) = Tump in der Zecklerland * Ţapu = Abstdorf, Appesdorf, Apesdorf * Tărăneşti = Terrenest * Ţărăţel = Wachsdorf * Tărcaia = Tarkan * Tărcaica = Tarkaitz * Tarcea = Thorsendorf * Tărceşti = Haltdorf * Târgu Lăpuș = Ungarisch Laposch, Laposch * Târgu Mureș = Neumarkt, Neumarkt am Mieresch, Marktstadt * Târgu Secuiesc = Szekler-Neumarkt * Târgușor, Bihor = Frauenmarkt, Ehrenmarkt!, Forum Reginae * Târgușor, Cluj = Wallachisch Marktdorf, Blauenmarkt * Tărian = Kreisch-Tarjan * Târlişua = Ilisch, Ilischdorf * Târsa = Erddorf * Târşolţ = Terscholtz * Tărlungeni = Tatrang, Tatrangen * Ţărmure = Neuhof * Tarna Mare = Gross-Tarnau, Gross-Tarna, Großtharna * Târnava, Hunedoara = Tyrnau * Târnava, Sibiu = Gross-Probstdorf * Târnava de Criş = Tyrnau, Tirnau, Tirnava * Târnăveni = Sankt-Martin, Martinskirch, Marteskirch, Märteskirch * Târnăvioara = Kleinprobsdorf * Târnăviţa = Klein-Tirnau, Thurnsdof * Tarniţa = Tarnsdorf * Târnoviţa = Hartdorf * Tărpiu, Bistrița-Năsăud = Treppen * Tărpiu (Cluj) = Wagendorf, Törpen * Tărtăria Tartaria, Tartarien, Grebenzing * Tăşad Taschad * Tăşnad = Trestenburg, Tressenberg, Tressenburg, Trestendorf, Taschnad * Tăşnadu Nou Neu Taschnad, Neutrestenburg * Tătărăşti Tatarsdorf * Tătărăştii de Criş Tatarest * Tătăreşti Tatarest, Teterst * Tătîrlaua = Taterloch, Tatarloch, Taterlau, Tatarlau * Tău (Alba) = Weiersdorf, Weihersdorf, Waidorf, Wasserdorf, Fayersdorf, Wayersdorf * Tău (Mureş) = Sellen * Tău (Sibiu) = Teufen * Tău-Bistra Bistra, Wister * Ţăudu = Solden, Zold * Tăuni = Prenzendorf, Brenzendorf, Brenzen, Krentzendorf, Theunn * Tăure = Neudorf * Tăureni (Harghita) = Kockelsdorf * Tăureni (Mureş) = Teichrück * Tăuşeni = Kleinhaus, Marckhausen * Tăut = Ratzberg * Tăutelec = Slawenfeld, Ratzdorf * Tăuteu Thoti, Ratzendorf * Tăuți, Alba = Ratzesdorf, Ratzenhaus * Tăuți, Cluj = Raizendorf * Tăuţii de Jos = Tottendorf, Mistdorf, Kleindorf, Teutzdorf * Tăuţii de Sus = Geroldsdorf, Gerlsdorf * Tăuții-Măgherăuș = Tautz-Kleinmaniersch * Teaca = Teckendorf, Tekendorf, Deckendorf * Ţebea = Tscheben * Teceu Mic = Kleinteutschau * Techereu = Deckendorf, Pressdorf * Tecşeşti = Tekschescht * Ţeghea = Zegen * Teiu = Lindendorf * Teiuș = Dreikirchen, Dornen, Dornstadt * Telcişor Kleinteltsch * Telciu = Teltsch, Schönberg * Teleac, Alba = Krakau * Teleac (Bihor) = Theleck * Teleac (Harghita) = Mondsdorf, Teleckdorf * Teleac (Mureş) = Michelsdorf, Göreng * Telec Teleck, Scheidenbach * Telechia Grundsdorf * Telechiu Priestenfeld, Thelcke * Ţeline = Wossling * Teliu = Kreuzburg, Deutsch.Liliendorf * Teliucu Inferior = Untergrundendorf, Untertelek, Untertelkendorf, Eisenhammer * Teliucu Mic = Wallachisch Liliendorf, Kleinthelek * Teliucu Superior = Obergrundendorf, Obertelek, Obertelkendorf, Obertheleck * Ţelna Keller, Zellen, Rodenau * Ţelna-Piatra Craivii Zellen-Gemsenstein * Temeșești = ---- * Ţengheler = Zengler * Țentea = Zehnten * Terebeşti = Terbescht, Terebesch * Teştioara = Braunkohlebergwerk * Ţeţchea = Lampersdorf * Tetişu = Ketisch * Tibod = Tiebold, Tipsdorf, Theobaldsdorf * Tibru = Tiburtsdorf!, Tiburg * Ţicău = Zickau * Ticera = Titscher * Ţichindeal Ziegenthal, Zickenthal * Ticmoni Tikmun * Ticoş Tikusch * Ticu = Hochbrunn, Holtzbrunn * Ticu-Colonie = Franzberg * Ticuşu Nou = Konradsdorf * Ticuşu Vechi = Deutsch-Tekesch * Ţifra Ziffer * Ţigăneştii de Beiuş Zigeunerdorf * Ţigăneştii de Criş Zigeunerdorf * Ţigănia * Țigău = Zegendorf, Zagendorf, Ziegendorf * Ţigmandru = Zuckmantel, Zikmantel, Zeckmantel * Tiha Bârgăului = Klein-Burgau * Tihău Tichau * Tihuţa Tihutza, Tihutzer Passdorf * Tilalmoş * Tileagd Thelegd, Telegden, Telgeden * Tilecuş Telkesch, Ratoldsberg, Rattelsberg * Tilişca = Tilischen, Telischen, Tilisch, Tilischka, Telischka * Ţimbau Zimbau * Timişu de Jos Untertömösch * Timişu de Sus Obertömösch * Tinăud Theinold, Tinold * Tinca Tenken * Tincani * Tinoasa Schaarfal in der Keisdy * Tiocu de Jos = Kürbisdorf * Tiocu de Sus = Ober-Kürbisdorf * Tioltiur = Tetten * Ţiptelnic Heiligenkruz, Salthelken * Tireac Tirack * Tiream = Wiesenfeld, Terem * Tireu Tirischport * Tirici Defor * Tirimia Gross-Wachsdorf + Abtsdorf * Tirimioara Klein-Wachsdorf * Tisa, Hunedoara = Theissdorf, Teiss * Tisa, Maramureș = Rotenau an der Theis * Tisieu = Tisiben, Tissischport * Titiana = Titian * Tiuleşti = Tülesden, Tinlesden * Tiur = Dürrdorf, Tür * Toaca = Took * Toarcla Tarteln, Tertlen, Tartlau * Toboliu Wallen-Gaansdorf!, Wallen-Theobaldsdorf * Toc = ---- * Toderiţa Theodoren, Toderitz * Tofalău (Harghita) = Zoben * Tofalău (Mureş) = Slawendorf * Tohanu Nou = Neu-Tohan, Törtsdorf, Neu-Tauchen, Zeresten * Tohanu Vechi = Alt-Tauchen, Alt-Tohan, Törzdorf; Techen * Tohat = Teichdorf * Toldal = Tolden * Toleşeni = Tuleschen * Tomeşti (Alba) = Thomsdorf * Tomeşti (Harghita) = Thomsdorf * Tomnatec = Dammdorf * Tomnatecul de Sus = Oberdammdorf * Tomnatic = Dammdorf * Tonciu, Bistrița-Năsăud = Tatsch, Totsch, Tantz * Tonciu (Mureş) = Tesch * Tonea = Thunau * Topa de Criş = Topp, Thopp * Topa de Jos = Obertopp * Topa de Sus = Niedertopp * Ţopa = Klein-Freudendorf, Oberfreudendorf * Topa Mică = Wallachisch-Topp * Topeşti = Topest * Topârcea = Tschapertsch, Topertsch, Schappisdorf, Schaffersching, Schappersch * Toplița = Topeldorf * Toplița (Hunedoara) = Königsgruben, Unterhammer * Toplița-Ciuc (Harghita) = Töplitz, Bad Mieresch * Toplița-Ciuc = Toplotz ,Toplitz, Sankt Anton * Toplița Mureşului = Toplendorf, Maguren * Torba = Toperdorf * Torocpatac = Torkpadereck * Toteşti = Totendorf, Todeschau * Totia Mică Klein Ratzdorf * Totia = Ratzdorf, Slawendorf * Totoi = Taters, Tatersdorf, Heurimusdorf * Totoreni Totoren, Tataren * Traian = Neubogisch * Trăinei Treinei * Trâmpoiele = Trempojel, Trimpojel * Traniş = Klein-Grosslau * Tranişu = Treinisch, Fragitz * Trei Fântâni (Harghita) = Dreibrunnen * Trei Fântâni (Neamţ) Harmkuth * Trei Sate = Mohnsdorf * Trestia, Hunedoara = Rohrbach * Trestia, Maramureș= Seilfeld * Trestia, Sălaj = Hopfenfeld * Treznea = Teufelsbrunn, Teufelsbrunnen * Tria = Triach, Triech * Trifeşti Triffest * Trip = Trepp, Triep * Trişoreşti = Trischurest * Tritenii de Jos = Unter-Dettersdorf * Tritenii de Sus = Ober-Dettersdorf * Tritenii-Hotar = Hofen * Troaș = ---- * Troiţa = Dreieinigkeit * Tudor Vladimirescu Antoni * Ţufalău = Neugrub, Secklergruben * Tulca Guthmarsdorf, Tulck, Telchau * Tulca-Cătun = Path * Tulgheş = Eichendorf * Tulghieș = Entersdorf, Guterfeld * Tur = Turfeld, Turbach, Turbeck * Turbuţa = Turbholz * Turcheş = Türkeschdorf, Türkesdorf * Turda Nouă = Neu-Thorda * Turda = Thorenburg, Tohrenburg, Thorenburg, Tooren, Thoren, Thorda, Torda * Turda Veche = Alt-Thorda * Turda-Băi = Bad Thorenburg * Turdaş (Alba) = Thorendorf, Torendorf * Turdaş (Hunedoara) = Thorendorf in Unterwald * Turdeni = Thorendorf, Thordat * Turea = Türren * Tureac = Thurneck * Tureni = Klein Thorenburg * Turia = Thorn (+ Wolldorf), Torian, Thoria * Turmaş = Krenndorf * Turmaşi = Meierhof * Turnişor = Neppendorf, Steppendorf, Nebendorf * Turnu Roşu (Sibiu) = Schweinsdorf, Porken, Porkendorf * Turnu Roşu } Boiţa (Sibiu) = Rothenturm Ochsendorf Ridenturm * Turţ = Thurtz * Turţ-Băi = Grubenanlage * Turulung = Turterebesch * Turulung-Vii = Kleinturterebsch * Turzun = Freithum, Stuhlfreitum Turzon * Tusa = Tussenthal, Tussendorf * Tuşinu = Tussen * Tuşnad = Tuschnad, Kaiserbad * Tuşnadu Nou = Neutuschnad * Tuştea = Tustendorf U * Ucea de Jos = Unter-Utscha, Unter-Spreudorf, Gassendorff * Ucea de Sus = Ober-Utscha, Ober-Spreudorf * Ucuriş = Ungrisch * Ugruţiu = Ugrotz, Ungrowitz * Uibăreşti = Neubaresch * Uifalău (Alba) Neudorf * Uifalău (Harghita) Wiefall * Uila = Welen, Weila, Weilau, Wela (+ Radesch und Reussdorf), Gerstorf, Hertwigsdorf * Uilac Kaltenbrunnen * Uilacu de Beiuş Schwarzpfitzen * Uileacu de Criş Wilack, Wallack * Uileacu de Munte Wielack * Uileacu Şimleului = Neustift * Uioara de Jos = Walddorf, Sungendorf * Uioara de Sus = Oberdorf, Neuburg * Ulcani = Ulken * Ulciug = Haardorf, Hahrdorf * Ulieș, Harghita = Kaunaden, Habichtsdorf, Habersdorf * Ulieș, Hunedoara = Ilbeschdorf * Ulieș, Mureș = Elwisch, Ulissen * Ulm = Ulm * Ulmeni = Ulmendorf, Braten * Ulmoasa = ---- * Unciuc = Unzendorf, Unzdorf * Ungheni = Nyaradfluss, Narrading * Ungra = Galt * Unguraș, Cluj = Schlosswall, Kaiserbad * Unguraș, Maramureș = Ungarischdorf * Ungurei = Gergeschdorf, Gergesdorf * Ungureni = Ungersdorf * Unimăt = Neudorf, Deutschdorf, Neudeutschendorf, Deutschendorf * Unirea (Alba) = Oberwinz, Ober-Weinsdorf, Winzendorf * Unirea, Bistrița-Năsăud = Wallendorf, Walldorf, Oberwallendorf, Wallenberg * Unirea (Hunedoara) = Unter-Wolfsdorf * Urca = Felseneck, Morgersdorf * Uric = Gross-Thierdorf, Hobitzen * Uricani = Goldenbach, Urikan * Uricea = Heurischdorf * Urisiu de Jos = Unter-Reussen, Russendorf * Urisiu de Sus = Ober-Reussen, Oberreussendorf * Urişor = Steindorf, Ur, Felsendorf * Uriu = Er, Steinfeld * Urmeniș, Bistrița-Năsăud = Ermeden, Armenisch * Urmeniș, Maramureș = Deutsch Hermenesch * Uroi = Goldendorf * Ursad = Auersedt * Ursoaia = Ursey * Urtica Urşiţa = Urschitz * Urvind = Erwind, Erblund * Urviş de Beiuş = Erwenisch * Urziceni = Schinal, Schöntal * Urziceni-Pădure = - V * Văcăreşti = Watscharen * Vad, Brașov = Waadt, Waden * Vad, Cluj = Friedkirchen * Vad, Maramureș = Waden * Vădaş = Wadassen * Vadu (Hunedoara) = Schiffenschütz, Schützendorf * Vadu (Mureş) = Wildbahn * Vadu Crişului = Stegen, Krieschhafen * Vadu Dobrii = Wadedobrei * Vadu Izei = Wolfsberg * Vadu Moţilor = Goldenau * Vădurele = Klein-Debretzing, Goldsburg, Klein-Debren * Văgaş Gross Tarnabad * Văi = Weilen * Vaida Recea Retschen, Wajdenretschen * Vaida Weidt, Wederau * Vaida-Cămăraş = Kammern * Vaidacuta Kaltenbrunnen, Wajdenbrunn * Vaidei Weidendorf, Waywoden * Vaideiu Neudorf * Vălani de Pomezeu Wallan * Vălanii de Beiuş Wallan * Vălari = Wallersdorf, Waller, Weller * Valcău de Jos = Ungarisch Wolkendorf, Gorisdorf * Valcău de Sus = Wallachisch Wolkendorf * Vâlcea = Waaltsch * Vâlcele (Cluj) = Buchgrub, Leutenbuch * Vâlcele (Covasna) = Wasseid, Sauerbrunnen * Vâlcele (Hunedoara) = Höllenhaus * Vâlcele-Apaci = Arendorf-Sauerbrunnen * Vâlcelele (Bihor) Potaschenhütten * Vâlcelele (Cluj) = Budesch * Vâlcelele Bune = Gutendorf * Vâlceluţa = Walzdorf * Valchid Waldhütten * Vale (Cluj) = Grabendorf, Grafendorf, Slawendorf * Vale (Harghita) Walley * Vale (Sibiu) Grabendorf, Grauendorf * Vale in Jos Wollendorf * Valea, Bistrița-Năsăud = Gallei * Valea (Mureş) Sankt Stephan, Sankt Job * Valea Abruzei Stollenbach * Valea Agrişului Sankt Margit bei Engerisch * Valea Alba Goldenberg * Valea Albeştiului Gassendorf * Valea Arsului Wallaursuluy, Wallaursul * Valea Babji = Baapsch * Valea Baico * Valea Bandului = Bandpadderack * Valea Banului = Baanpadderach, Baanpathek * Valea Barnii = Wallabarney * Valea Bârluţeşti = Berluzest * Valea Borcutului, Bistrița-Năsăud = Sauerbrunn * Valea Borcutului, Maramureș = Deutsch Barthdorf * Valea Boroş = Borschpaderack, Boruschpatheck * Valea Bortoş * Valea Bradului = Bredendorf * Valea Brebului (Maramureş) = Volphgersdorf (Lage unbekannt) * Valea Bucurului Bukur, Wallbukur * Valea Buha Wallebukur * Valea Caldă # Cătina (Cluj) = Teufelsgarten * Valea Caldă } Turda (Cluj) = Warmwasser * Valea Capelli Kappeln * Valea Căşeielului Keschel * Valea Caselor Neuhaus * Valea Cerbului = Neutscherb * Valea Cerului = Brettenbach * Valea Chioarului = Gauern, Garr * Valea Cireşoii = Neuhofe * Valea Ciuciului = Leibesdorf * Valea Ciurenilor = Obertschuren * Valea Coceşti = Kotzest * Valea Codorului = Kodorwelg * Valea Crișului, Bihor = Klein Bernau * Valea Crișului, Covasna = Eschendorf, Eschenbach * Valea Cufundoasa = ---- * Valea Dăii = Grenzbach * Valea de Brazi = Eisenthal * Valea de Jos = Unter Wallneggers * Valea de Sus = Ober Walneggers, Walleniger * Valea Dâljii = Dilsental * Valea Dobîrlăului = Neuwasser * Valea Dornei * Valea Drăganului = Gross Schnelldorf * Valea Făgetului = Wallenfatschet * Valea Fetiţei * Valea Fierului = Schmelz * Valea Florilor = Wirgischwelgen * Valea Francisc See Valea lui Francisc * Valea Fratei = Frotten * Valea Frumoasă * Valea Gabor * Valea Gălzii * Valea Giogeşti = Joogsbach * Valea Gârbea = Görben * Valea Gârboului = Unter Gorbau * Valea Glodului = Walleglodul * Valea Goblii = Goblsdorf * Valea Gorboului = Gorbewelg * Valea Groşilor = Stammbach, Beckseifen * Valea Holhorii = Chalcherei * Valea Hotarului = Grenzbach * Valea Hranei = Krendorf, Turnsdorf, Vormsdorf * Valea Iadului = Jaadwelg * Valea Iavardi = Jawordei * Valea Iclandului = Kiwisch * Valea Ierii (Cluj) = Jahrenbach * Valea Ierii } Ploscoş (Cluj) * Valea Ierţii = Erzbach * Valea Întunecată * Valea Întunecoasă * Valea Inzelului = Walleninzel * Valea Izei = Isathal * Valea Izvoarelor = Bessen, Salzbrunn * Valea Jichişului * Valea Largă = Zick * Valea Leşului =- Leeschtal * Valea Loznei = Steinbach * Valea lui Antaloc = Antalick * Valea lui Cati = Kooth * Valea lui Francisc = Franzenthal * Valea lui Mihai = Michaelsdorf (+ Hertwigsdorf, Hertwig†) * Valea lui Opriş = Teufelsbach * Valea lui Pavel = Sankt Paul * Valea Luncii = Lunk * Valea Lungă (Alba) = Langenthal, Langthal, Langendorf * Valea Lungă (Hunedoara) * Valea Lungă (Hunedoara) = Langenthal * Valea Lungă (Sălaj) = Langenfeld * Valea Lungă (Sibiu) = Langenbach * Valea Lungă Mare = Hotzewelg * Valea Lungă Mică = Klein Hotzewelg * Valea Lupşii = Bachsdorf * Valea Lupului = Wolfsbach * [Valea Măgherușului = Thaldorf * Valea Mănăstirii = Kloster-Ruinen * Valea Mare, Alba = Wallemar * Valea Mare (Șanț), Bistrița-Năsăud = Sankt Maria * Valea Mare (Săvârșin), Arad = ---- * Valea Mare (Urmeniș), Bistrița-Năsăud = ---- * Valea Mare, Covasna = Grosswasser, Naldpaderack, Nagpatheck * Valea Mare de Codru = Grossbach * Valea Mare de Criș, Bihor = Oberkriesch * Valea Mare de Criș, Hunedoara = Wallemaar * Valea Măriei Bad Sankt Maria * Valea Mică = Dörflein * Valea Mijlocie * Valea Miţei = Mitzwelg * Valea Mlacii = Malatsch * Valea Morii, Alba = Mühlbach * Valea Morii, Satu Mare = Mühleck * Valea Nandrului = Weissenthal * Valea Neagră = Deutsch Schwarzbach * Valea Negrilesii = Negriless * Valea Oprişeni = Kreuz * Valea Pădurii = Lapadurei * Valea Perii = Sankt Peter * Valea Peştelui * Valea Petchi * Valea Pietrişului * Valea Poenii, Bistrița-Năsăud = Burauke bei Bistritz * Valea Poenii (Maramureş) * Valea Poienii (Alba) = Begaren, Pojen * Valea Pomilor = Teichern * Valea Raico * Valea Raţei = Retzpadereck, Retzpatheck * Valea Rece # Band (Mureş) = Hidegwelg * Valea Rece (Harghita) = Kaltbach * Valea Rece } (Tîrgu Mureş) = Hidegwelg * Valea Ringhilii = Ringelkirch * Valea Rotonda = Ucheneld * Valea Sângeorgiului = Gergesthal * Valea Sânmărtinului = Esske * Valea Sânpetrului (Grebenișu de Câmpie), Mureș = Petersthal * Valea Sânpetrului (Pogăceaua), Mureș = Sankt Peter in der Pogätsch * Valea Şapartocului = Thal * Valea Sărata * Valea Săsilor Valea Săsului - Sachsenthal, Deutschenbach * Valea Sasului (Alba) = Deutschbach, Deutschtal, Deutschbeck * Valea Sasului (Mureş) = Sachsenthal * Valea Scadi = Schradental * Valea Scurtă = Kleinbach, Kurtwasser * Valea Seacă, Covasna = Trockenbach * Valea Seacă, Mureș = ---- * Valea Seacă, Satu Mare = Dürnbach * Valea Şesii = Klein Offenburg * Valea Şomcutei Kornbach * Valea Şradului Schradenthal * Valea Stejarului = Schweinspach, Schweinstal * Valea Strâmbă = Teckerbach * Valea Şulţă Schultz * Valea Surduc Heiligenkreuz * Valea Şurii Walleschurey * Valea Teliului = Kleinthell * Valea Tîrnei Schidorren * Valea Tisei Theisswelg * Valea Tupilor Zupil * Valea Ugra Ungerpatheck, Ungerbach * Valea Ulieşului Klein Ulissen * Valea Unguraşului = Neudorf * Valea Ungureasca = Ungarischdorf * Valea Ungurului (Maramureş) Ungarischdorf * Valea Ungurului (Mureş) Ungarischthal * Valea Urieşului Urisch * Valea Uzei Grund * Valea Uzului = Usswelg * Valea Vadului = Wattenbriegl, Waadpatheck * Valea Viilor = Wurmloch, Schallendorf * Valea Vinţului = Wintzbach * Valea Vinului, Bistrița-Năsăud = Borbereker-Sauerbrunnen * Valea Vinului, Satu Mare = Weinthal * Valea Vişeului = Wischauthal * Valea Zălanului = Zalanyer Glashütte, Málnáscher Glashütte * Văleni (Bucium), Alba = Wollen * Văleni (Meteș), Alba = Grabendorf, Grubendorf * Văleni, Brașov = Woldorf, Wallendorf, Wolldorf * Văleni (Căianu), Cluj = Gorisdorf, Walkau * Văleni (Călățele), Cluj = Walken, Gorisdorf, Volkersdorf * Văleni, Harghita = Bachsdorf * Văleni (Baia de Criș), Hunedoara = Walleny * Văleni (Geoagiu), Hunedoara = Wallen * Văleni, Maramureș = Sankt Michael, Walen * Văleni, Mureș = Walleney * Văleni, Sălaj = Jeder * Văleni, Sibiu = Aussenhöfe, Huruben * Vălenii, Mureș = Buttersdorf, Woya, Buttersmarkt * Vălenii de Arieş = Krebsbach, Krebsdorf, Krebsenbach * Vălenii de Mureş = Gassen, Schweinsdorf * Vălenii Lăpuşului = Danenbach * Vălenii Şomcutei = Kornbach * Vălioara = Walliore, Wellior * Vălişoara (Alba) = Agendorf * Vălişoara (Cluj) = Wallachisch Ragisch * Vălişoara (Hunedoara) = Erzgebirge, Steindorf, Wallischor * Vălişoara (Mureş) = Glador * Vălişoara (Sălaj) = Nussdorf, Nussbach * Vălişoara = Schweinsdorf, Schweinwald * Vălişoara-Dealu Mare (Hunedoara) = Steindorf-Hohendorf * Vâltori = Oberwaldrücken * Vălureni = Hahnenberg, Sekler Hahnsdorf, Hahnen * Vama = Zolldorf, Marienberg * Vama Buzăului = Bodzau, Bozauer-Pass, Bozer Pass, Bodzau, Batzau * Vama Seacă = Zolldorf * Vânătoreşti Waldhof * Vânători (Cluj) Jägersdorf * Vânători (Hunedoara) Grossproptsdorf * Vânători (Mureş) = Diewaldsdorf, Teufelsdorf, Truffelsdorf * Vânători-Pleşa (Cluj) Teufelsdorf-Glashütte * Var = Steinfeld, Wachtfeld * Vărai = Warolle * Varasău = Waressau * Vărăşeni Waroschen * Vârciorog Wertscheroch * Vărd Werdt, Wird * Vărgata = Lampreten * Vargatac = Schlossbach * Vârghiş Wargischdorf, Wargisch * Varheghiu = Burgberg * Vărmaga = Wormagen * Vărşag Warschag * Vărşag-Cătune * Vărşag-Centru Warschag-Stadtmitte * Vârşolţ = Burgsalz * Varţa * Vârteşca Wirtisch * Vârtop, Alba = --- * Varviz Wahrwiss * Vărzari Fiwisch * Vărzarii de Jos Ober Wersar, Ober Warschall * Vărzarii de Sus Nieder Wersar, Nieder Warschall * Văşad Waschad * Vasăr Wasser * Vasca Woska * Vaşcău Eisenstein * Vasileni = Lasslen, Lasselsdorf * Vaţa de Jos = Unterwatzen * Vaţa de Sus = Oberwatzen * Vătava = Gewegen, Oberrübendorf * Vecerd = Busshardt (+ Hermsdorf) * Vechea = Budendorf * Velenţa = Venedigdorf, Wellentz * Velţ = Wölz, Wälzen, Thalheim * Venchi Wench, Weng * Veneţia de Jos = Unter-Wenz, Unter-Wenitze, Unter-Venedig * Veneţia de Sus = Ober-Wenz, Ober-Wenitze, Ober-Venedig * Vereşmort = Rothbach, Rothberg * Vermeș = Wernersdorf, Wermesch, Warmisch, Wermösch * Verveghiu = Blutigel, Blutthal, Bluthugel * Veseud # Chirpăr (Sibiu) = Ziedt, Wessid * Veseud # Slimnic (Sibiu) Wassid, Wasseid, Ziedt, Zindt * Veseuş Michelsdorf, Mechelsdorf * Veştem Westen, Westendorf, Westheim * Veţa = Wetzendorf, Wetzen * Veţca = Wetzendorf * Veţel = Wenzeldorf, Witzel * Vetiş = Wittesch * Vever = Weberln * Veza = Wetzen, Wetze * Vezendiu = Wezend, Wessend * Vica = Wickau * Vicea = Witzeldorf * Victoria = Viktoriastadt * Vidăcut = Kaltenbrunnen, Kaltenbrunn * Vidacutul Unguresc = Ungarisch Kaltenbrunnen * Vidolm = Widalen * Vidra = Groß-Goldenbach * Vidrasău = Ellersdorf, Elisabethskirch, Bibereck * Vidreni de Jos = Oberwidren * Vidreni de Sus = Niederwidren * Viezuri = Wisur * Viforoasa = Howaden, Schneedorf * Vîgani Wugen * Viile Apei = Hoch-App * Viile Dejului = Katzenberg * Viile Iojibului * Viile Jacului Weinberg * Viile Nădăşelului Traubendorf * Viile Satu Mare Weinberg Sathmar, Sathmarer Weingärten ("Sakmarer Weibearg") * Viile Tecii = Großeidau, Grosseidau, Eyda * Viilor Kulturberg;Kulturberg,. Weingarten * Viişoara (Bihor) = Gross-Magendorf * Viișoara, Bistrița-Năsăud = Heidendorf * Viişoara (Cluj) Erlenmarkt, Erlberg, Erlendorf * Viişoara (Mureş) Hohndorf, Hohendorf, Hahnendorf * Viișoara, Satu Mare = Wüstfeld, Willersdorf * Vima Mare = Wilmen * Vima Mică = Wilm * Vinerea = Ober-Brodsdorf, Brotsdorf, Britsdorf, Brodsfeld (+ Wolkersdorf) * Vingard = Weingarten, Weingartskirchen, Weingardskirchen, Weinbronn * Vinţa = Wallachisch-Wintz * Vintere = Wender * Vinţu de Jos = Unter-Wintz, Winzendorf, Weinsdorf, Unterwinkel-Sächsisch Pad * Visafolio = ---- * Vişagu Wischag * Visca = Wiesendorf * Viscri = Deutsch-Weißkirch, Weisskirch * Vişea = Wiesen * Vişeu de Jos = Niederwischau * Vişeu de Mijloc = Mittelwischau * Vișeu de Sus = Oberwischau * Vişinelu = Zelcken, Böhmhausen * Viştea de Jos = Unter-Wischt, Unter-Wittendorf * Viştea de Sus = Ober-Wischt, Ober-Wittendorf * Viştea = Wüst * Viştioara = Kleinwittendorf * Visuia = Wisseldorf, Neuwasser in Siebenbürgen * Viţa = Witzeldorf, Witzen, Witzau * Vlădeni = Wladein, Wladen * Vlădeşti = Wladest * Vlaha = Wallachisch-Fenisch, Walachisch Branddorf, Fens * Vlăhiţa = Wlachendorf, Woldendorf, Römerskirchen * Vlăhiţa-Nouă = Heilige Kreuz, Karlshütte, Nikolaushütte * Voia = Haierdorf, Hayerdorf, Butterdorf, Wayerdorf, Heuerdorf, Jerthof, Woyen * Voila = Wolldorf, Woila * Voineşti = Woinsdorf * Voiniceni = Frendorf, Henkendorf * Voivodeni (Braşov) = Gross-Waiwoden (+Kondakor. (Kondakor-soka. Kondakorfalva.) Terra Kundakur. (1281) = Gundakersdorf, Gunnersdorf) * Voivodeni (Mureş) = Johannisdorf, Johannesdorf * Voivodeni (Sălaj) = Waiwodenhäusel, Waiwoden, Waivodhaus * Voivodeni (Sibiu) = Woiwodendorf, Gassen * Voivodenii Mici = Klein-Waiwoden, Klein-Woiwoden, Woiwoden * Voivozi # Popeşti (Bihor) = Woiwotz * Voivozi # Şimian (Bihor) = Kenetz * Volal = Kraten, Ober-Woldorf, Unter-Woldorf, Wolldorf * Vorţa = Wartsdorf, Wormannsdorf, Vortza, Wortz * Voşdoci Wostotz * Voşlăbeni = Eisendorf * Vrabia = Sparrendorf * Vulcan (Braşov) = Wolkendorf * Vulcan (Hunedoara) = Wolkersdorf, Wulkan * Vulcan (Mureş) = Wolkendorf * Vulcaniţa = Neugraben, Mühlenbach * Vulceşti = Huldendorf, Wultescht * Vultureni = Neudorf * Vulturu = Wultur, Wulturey * Vurpăr (Alba) = Burgberg, Weinberg, Walbersdorf * Vurpăr (Sibiu) = Burgberg Z * Zăbala = Gebissdorf, Zabel, Zabalon, Zabol * Zăbrătău = Sagoner Glashütte * Zagăr = Roden, Roth, Rode * Zagon = Zagen, Sagon * Zagra = Zagern, Sagra, Zagersdorf * Zăgriş = Sogersch * Zălan = Sauerling, Salan * Zalău = Waltenberg, Zillenmarkt, Zillen, Zilla * Zalha = Saalern * Zalnoc = Salnock, Neustädtel * Zam (Cluj) = Eisenthor, Sentelck * Zam (Hunedoara) Sameschdorf * Zăpode Zepod * Zăpodea (Harghita) Zepodey * Zăpodea (Mureş) Zapodei * Zăpodea (Mureş) Zopodei * Zăpodie Zepodee * Zărand = Sarand * Zărieș = Zerbisch * Zărneşti = Zernescht, Zernesten, Zernen, Molkendorf * Zau de Cîmpie = Zabreschdorf * Zăuan = Sowan, Zouen, Zwandt * Zăuan-Băi = Bad Sowan, Bad Zouen * Zăvoi = Matschest, Matzest * Zăvoiu Terpest * Zborişte Sborist * Zdrapţi Rapsdorf, Rabendorf * Zece Hotare = Zehngrenzen * Zeicani = Eisendorf, Eisdorf, Seecken * Zencani Zenkan * Zetea = Zetlacken * Zimbor = Gross Schönberg, Umgarisch-Gross Somber * Zimţi Zimtz, Zimptz * Zizin Zaisendorf, Zeisen, Zaisen, Zeizendorf * Zlagna = Schlatt, Klein-Schlatten, Schlattendorf, Goldmarkt * Zlaşti = Zallsdorf, Dobramersdorf * Zlatna = Klein-Schlatten, Goldmarkt * Zlatna-Vulcoi = Goldenmarkt-Brennereien * Zoltan = Soltan, Zoltensdorf, Bansdorf * Zoreni = Lampert, Lompart * Zorenii de Vale = Zoren Category:Geography of Romania Category:German exonyms